De Amor y Otras Adicciones
by YBR.Horse
Summary: Twilight al revés. Edward/humano y Bella/vampira. Él, un adolescente con una vida difícil, rodeado de problemas, la calle y el abuso. Ella, sobrenatural, toda una Cullen, con el apoyo y el amor de su familia. Proviniendo de mundos tan diferentes, ¿podrá surgir el amor? Clasificación "M"
1. Capítulo I: Forks

**Acá les dejo una "nueva" creación recién salida de mi cabeza, tenía otra historia parecida a esta pero simplemente después de un tiempo perdí la inspiracion para seguir escribiendola ya que la había releído desde el principio y, por dios, que mal que escribía en ese entonces! Quiero creer que he mejorado mucho la idea y la escritura de esa historia, así que acá se las dejo:**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este fic está valorado o clasificado "_M_" (+16). Si eres menor de 16 años por favor no leas esta historia.  
**

**Uso y abuso gráfico de drogas; violencia; escenas sexuales; autoflagelación; escenas de tortura, muerte y gore; abuso verbal, físico y sexual; uso y abuso de alcohol y demás sustancias; suicidio.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad _(disclaimer)_:**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente los tomo prestados para armar mi propio mundo.**

**El hecho de que el fic contenga lo mencionado antes no me hace un incitador al consumo de drogas o a ninguno de los actos mencionados anteriormente. No aconsejo a nadie, bajo NINGUNA circunstancia ni propósito, que se de ideas de probar ninguna de las sustancias que los personajes usen en este fic. No diré que las drogas son malas pero tampoco son tus mejores amigas.  
**

* * *

**Sin más, que disfruten...**

* * *

**Capítulo I: Forks**

"_Pueblo chico, infierno grande…"_

_Edward Pov:_

Ajusté mi chaqueta de cuero al bajar del taxi. Hacía frío a la tarde en Forks en esa época del año, bueno verdaderamente hacía frío en cualquier época del año en este maldito lugar que guarda tantos recuerdos que son mejor olvidados. Saqué mis bolsos del baúl del auto y le pagué al taxista. Caminé los pocos pasos que tenía que caminar hasta la entrada de la casa donde Charlie, mi padre, el Jefe de policía, me esperaba con un aura de indiferencia e irritacion escasamente disimulada. Desde que me fui de casa hace dos años para alistarme en el ejército no había oído de él. Mi relación con mi padre era algo tensa. Ninguno de los dos se llevaba bien con el otro después de que mi madre, Elisabeth, nos abandonara a mi padre, a mi hermana y hermano y, por último, a mí.

Jenna, mi hermana mayor, tenía veintitrés años y se había ido de casa unos años atrás luego de una pelea con Chalie, ahora vivía del otro lado de la cuidad en una pequeña casa que se había comprado con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación en su trabajo. Anthony era el hermano del medio con veintiún años. Él también se había ido de casa hace un par de años antes de que yo me fuera. Al igual que Jenna, había peleado con nuestro padre una noche a las tres de la mañana cuando éste apareció ebrio en la puerta de su cuarto gritándole y acusándolo del abandono de mi madre. Por un momento me pregunté si me deparaba lo mismo con Chalie, si seguía yo en línea. Aún así y con todo el drama, mis hermanos y yo nos queríamos y siempre nos apoyábamos cada vez que alguno de nosotros estaba en algún apuro.

El ejército fue un respiro del drama familiar, pero sin duda una pesadilla. Mi entrenamiento fue corto ya que suelo aprender más rápido de lo normal y pronto fui enviado a combatir con más chicos de entre diecisiete y dieciocho años a mi lado. Decir que lo que vi el último año fue horrible y traumatizante se queda corto. Vi volar en pedazos a muchos de los amigos había hecho en el cuerpo los dos últimos años. En un momento estaban y en el otro ya no, estallaban en pedazos por minas terrestres o éramos emboscados mientras dormíamos, todo tipo de cosas. Todavía los ojos de algunos me persiguen en mis sueños, sus cuerpos y pedazos desparramados a mi alrededor, su sangre manchándome, ahogándome. A veces retrasaba todo el tiempo que podía la hora de dormir porque ya no quería ir a ese mundo a recordar cosas que simplemente debían estar enterradas.

Charlie me recibió con una mirada de irritación y unas palabras que no pude distinguir ya que las pronunciaba de mala gana. Entramos y me llevó hasta mi habitación, todo estaba exactamente donde lo había dejado: mi guitarra estaba en su soporte en la esquina junto a la batería, la vieja mecedora de cuando nací seguía en el rincón, mi notebook sobre el escritorio junto a la cama y ésta se encontraba tendida con un desorden de hojas de llenas de notas musicales encima. Mi padre seguramente no había pisado este lugar, ignoraba mi existencia cuando estaba, qué diferencia habría tenido para él cuando no estuve.

- Como vez, todo está tal como lo dejaste – Charlie me explicó desde la puerta mientras miraba a todo menos a mí en un claro gesto que significaba que no era ni siquiera digno de su mirada.

_Mensaje recibido y lo mismo para ti Charlie_ espeté con amargura. Un silencio pasó por nosotros. Nunca hablábamos de nada en particular. Cuando me fui ni siquiera fue a despedirme al aeropuerto de Seattle, fueron sólo Jenna y Gabriel y algunos de mis amigos más cercanos.

- Todo ha estado bastante tranquilo por aquí así que trata de no ser un estorbo – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

_Que amoroso... el premio del año al mejor padre, señoras y señores, se lo lleva... ¡Charlie Masen!_ pensé con sarcasmo para mis adentros mientras me tiraba boca abajo en mí cama.

El sonido de mi celular recibiendo un mensaje me despertó del estado de dormitación en el que debí haber caído pocos minutos después de que mi padre se había marchado. Era Jacob.

_**Ya llegaste?**_

Decidí no responder por hoy. Estaba demasiado hecho polvo para hacer nada en ese momento, mañana me daría una vuelta por La Push y lo visitaría. Jacob era un íntimo amigo que conozco desde que usábamos pañales. Vivía en la reserva quileute en las afueras de la cuidad. Le llevo tres años pero es bastante maduro para su edad, y su altura lo hace pasar fácilmente como un muchacho de dieciocho. La mayoría de los momentos felices en mi vida se debían a él, a Leah, otra amiga de la reserva y a Emma, mi mejor amiga. Todos habíamos pasado por bastantes mierdas en nuestras cortas vidas, pero supongo que eso era lo que nos mantenía unidos y fuertes.

- ¡Edward! – me llamó Charlie desde algún lugar de la casa.

Me levanté un poco tieso y fui escaleras abajo en busca de mi pesado padre, lo encontré en la cocina poniendo dos porciones de piza en un plato.

- Toma y ve a la sala – me dijo dándome el plato –, hay un partido de futbol en el ESPN.

Agarré la comida ofrecida y me senté en el sillón de la sala enfrente del televisor. La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre, pero sabía que si no comía probablemente me sentiría un poco mal por la mañana. Charlie ocupó el otro sillón con su plato y una cerveza. Solíamos tener este tipo de momentos en los cuales ligeramente, si nos veías haciendo que tus ojos se pusieran un poco borrosos, parecíamos una familia, pero eran cada vez más raros a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Miramos el partido en silencio por más o menos una hora hasta que, cambiando de canal al informativo de medianoche, Charlie se giró para enfrentarme.

- ¿Mañana tienes escuela, sabías? – asentí para que continuara, ya aburrido con la conversación –. Empezarás donde la dejaste, no estarás en las mismas clases que tus viejos amigos pero los verás en los recreos y el comedor.

- De acuerdo – dije algo desanimado.

Sabía que esto vendría. No podía esperar irme dos años y volver a mi vida como si ésta se hubiera congelado sólo para esperar mi regreso. Me excusé diciendo que estaba cansado y subí a mi cuarto a prepararme para dormir. Mañana sería un día largo, con suerte vería a Emma en el almuerzo. Me desvestí y me tiré en la cama, lo último que recuerdo es el suave golpeteo de la lluvia en el vidrio de la ventana.

_.  
_

Amanecí helado de pies a cabeza. En algún momento de la noche había soñado algo que no quiero recordar y me había movido en la cama con la suficiente violencia como para destaparme entero. Me duché con el agua casi hirviendo y me vestí con unos jeans claros, zapatillas deportivas negras y una remera azul índigo con escote en _V_ y me puse la chaqueta de cuero encima. Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con la casa vacía. Me asomé por la ventana, la patrulla de Charlie no estaba, eso quería decir que ya se había ido a trabajar. Me comí una manzana mientras terminaba de poner algunas cosas en mi mochila y salí de la casa hacia mi camioneta, una Ford F-150 que una vez perteneció a mi abuelo. Tenía el doble de mis años pero estaba en condiciones impecables, Emma, Jacob, Leah y yo habíamos dedicado mucho tiempo a este vehículo.

Recorrí las calles de Forks hasta llegar a la escuela con una extraña sensación de _deja-vú_, estacioné en el lugar de los profesores y fui a la oficina principal para buscar los horarios de mis clases. Sentía como las miradas me seguían a mis espaldas, podía adivinar los pensamientos de estos adolescentes engreídos y superficiales, todos centrados en mi reputación de "troublemaker", como suele decirme Jessica Stanley cada vez que trata, sin éxito, de seducirme. Los ignoré como siempre hacía y seguí caminado hasta entrar a la sala donde la Sra. Cope estaba sentada detrás del escritorio. Carraspeé para llamar su atención y cuando levantó la vista me reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Oh! ¡Edward, te hemos estado esperando! – dijo saliendo de atrás del mostrador para abrazarme – ¡Cuánto has crecido! ¿Cómo te ha ido allá afuera? ¿Algo interesante para contar?

Desvié furtivamente todas las preguntas ofreciéndole mi sonrisa torcida que la hizo sonrojar y hacer todo lo que le pidiera. La Sra. Cope fue una de las pocas amigas que mi madre había tenido, y era una de las pocas personas que verdaderamente sabía como era yo y las cosas que pasaban dentro de mi familia. Cuando pude salir de ahí me encaminé a mi primera clase del día. Vi un deportivo BMW rojo que quedaba fuera de lugar en el estacionamiento y me pregunté qué tanto había cambiado la escuela en estos dos últimos años. Una voz detrás mío me hizo parar.

- Miren quién ha decidido aparecerse por aquí.

- ¡Emma! – solté lleno de felicidad después de voltearme y verla allí parada en medio del asfalto mojado.

- ¡Edward! – gritó ella corriendo hacia mí y saltándome encima.

La tomé por la cintura y le di unas vueltas en el aire para después dejarla en el piso. Nos abrazamos con fuerza y nos empezamos a reír de nuestra estupidez atrayendo miradas de todos lados. No nos molestó en absoluto, siempre habíamos sido muy efusivos, nos metíamos en problemas y siempre fuimos tildados de problemáticos. Nos alejamos el uno del otro pero no lo suficiente como para soltarnos.

- ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¡Todos te extrañamos, Jacob y Leah, y la pandilla en la reserva también! – me dijo llevándome hasta un banco para sentarnos –. Es increíble que estés aquí de vuelta, ya no podíamos esperar más.

- También te extrañé mucho Emma, a todos – le contesté para después agregar con pena –. Es una lástima que ya no vayamos a los mismos años.

Ella se echó a reír tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras me tomaba de las manos y me levantaba del banco para guiarme hacia dentro de la escuela.

- ¡Estás tan desactualizado! – dijo mientras caminábamos por los pasillos, a dónde, no sé –. Repetí dos veces de año, vamos a la par.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo así que me largué a reír con ganas nuevamente.

- ¡¿Dos veces!? ¡¿Tan burra eres?! – le pregunté entre risas y a la misma vez tratando de devolver un poco de aire a mis pulmones.

- ¡Oye! – me pegó en el hombro ofendida –, para que lo sepas, repetí para esperarte a ti, ¡maldito desagradecido! – me respondió haciendo un mohín mientras trataba de aguantarse la risa.

- Sí, como no, mentirosa – le dije pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

Seguimos charlando hasta llegar al salón de la primera clase del día: matemáticas. No prestamos atención a la mayor parte de la mañana ya que nos pusimos al día con todas las cosas que nos habíamos perdido mutuamente. Me sentía tan feliz de tenerla a mi lado que sentía que estaba en las nubes. Agradecí a dios que Emma había repetido dos años tratando de ignorar que tan egoísta sonaba eso, pero estaba feliz de tener algo de normalidad en mi vida, algo que siguiera intacto además de mi relación con Charlie.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo caminamos con paso rápido al estacionamiento y nos subimos a mi camioneta. Emma sacó un paquete de cigarrillos Philip Morris Caps.

- ¡Ay, mierda! – maldijo y me volteé a mirarla para verla palpándose los bolsillos del jean y la campera que llevaba puesta – ¡Perdí el puto fuego!

Me estiré hacia la guantera y saqué de adentro el encendedor que había quedado en la camioneta desde que me había ido.

- Toma – se lo di –, fíjate si todavía funciona.

Emma se puso un cigarro en la boca y llevó el encendedor a la punta del mismo, accionándolo y aspirando a la vez para luego largar el humo dentro de la camioneta. Me pasó el fuego y un cigarro, rompí la capsula del filtro para convertirlo en mentolado y repetí la misma acción que ella. Bajé un poco el vidrio de mi lado y le pedí lo mismo a ella, no quería que el olor quedara dentro, fumar era agradable pero el olor a cigarrillo era horrible cuando se pegaba a la tela y al cuero de los asientos de un auto. Mirándome al espejo me pasé la mano por el pelo arreglándome el peinado "a lo sexo" como le gustaba llamarlo a Emma y Leah.

- A la noche, en lo de Paul, hay fiesta – dijo de repente con una de sus sonrisas típicas que daban a entrever que estaba obligado a saber de qué estaba hablando cuando decía _fiesta_.

La miré a los ojos un buen rato tratando de discernir qué se cocía. Tenía ese don con las personas, normalmente sabía que estaba pasando por sus cabezas, pero con Emma era diferente, me conocía demasiado, sabía cómo ocultarme las cosas de manera que ella llevara la ventaja. Suspiré rendido.

- ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Emma? – pregunté dándole una pitada a mi cigarro y conteniendo el humo en mis pulmones un momento.

- De acuerdo, la verdad – dijo relajando su postura y volteando un poco su cuerpo en mi dirección para enfrentarme, mientras copiaba mis movimientos con el cigarrillo que tenía entre sus finos dedos –. Con los chicos decidimos darte la bienvenida, y ¿qué mejor idea que una fiesta? Estoy segura que extrañas nuestro tipo de fiestas, Edward.

Reí por lo bajo. No sonaba nada mal la verdad. Nuestras fiestas tendían a salirse de control rápidamente, y generalmente era con ellas con las que ganábamos nuestra reputación, eso y además que solíamos hacer cosas bastante discutibles dentro de la propiedad escolar. Cuando nos juntábamos con los chicos de la reserva, entre ellos Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam, Jared y Paul, hacíamos estragos. Tomábamos alcohol como si no hubiera un mañana en el horizonte y, a veces, de acuerdo, _muy frecuentemente_, nos drogábamos con cualquier cosa que conseguía Josh, un amigo de Paul, y cuando se agotaba la fiesta la mudábamos a los acantilados de la primera playa de La Push, para la cual teníamos que subir alcoholizados o drogados a mi camioneta. En el mejor de los casos llegábamos a los acantilados, una vez terminamos en la plaza central de Forks donde Jacob, él que manejaba, se llevó por delante un asiento con mi Ford F-150, mientras que Leah, Emma, Josh, Embry, Jared y yo íbamos parados en la parte de atrás cantando "_We will rock you"_ de _Queen, y_ despertábamos a los vecinos de los alrededores chocando unas cacerolas con unas cucharas y tocando bocina. Terminamos tragando césped cuando caímos todos de cabeza al suelo mojado de la plaza con la fuerza del choque. Está de más decir que Charlie casi sufre de una embolia cuando tuvo que responder a la denuncia de los vecinos. _¡Ahh, que recuerdos!_

- ¿Y? – esperó mi respuesta mientras tiraba la colilla del cigarro por la ventana y se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿A qué hora hay que caer? – pregunté mientras salía de la camioneta y tiraba la cola del cigarrillo al piso y la apagaba con la punta de la suela de mi zapatilla.

- Un ratito antes de las doce... – respondió Emma juntándose conmigo del lado del conductor.

Asentí y empezamos a caminar hacia la cafetería con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. A mitad de camino una llovizna bien fina empezó a caer, de esas que parece que no cae tanta agua pero que, con el tiempo suficiente, te deja empapado de pies a cabeza. Entramos por la puerta que daba hacia al bosque e inmediatamente el salón entero quedó en silencio. Todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros dos, algunas eran obvias y otras un poco más disimuladas. Emma y yo intercambiamos una mirada de complicidad. Unos chicos de primero estaban murmurando en una mesa a nuestro lado tratando de no mirarnos fijamente. Les sonreí con una mirada siniestra y desesperados levantaron sus bandejas y a los tropezones salieron corriendo de la cafetería. _Vaya, algunas cosas no han cambiado en absoluto… _Emma soltó una carcajada que fue acompañada por una resonante risa que venía de unas mesas de distancia. Todos se dieron vuelta con miradas de incredulidad a la mesa de la cual había provenido. En ella estaban sentadas las cinco personas más hermosas que había visto en mi vida. La risa venía del muchacho que parecía una pared, era alto y fornido, probablemente un levantador de pesas. Inmediatamente se calló cuando la rubia despampanante que estaba a su lado le lanzó una mirada que claramente indicaba que hiciera silencio, que estaba llamando mucho la atención.

Con el hielo definitivamente ya roto, el ambiente volvió a la normalidad y con Emma caminamos hacia los mostradores donde estaba la comida. Recogimos una sola bandeja y pusimos una ensalada de varios vegetales y dos gaseosas. Los dos éramos vegetarianos y no comíamos tanto así que decidimos compartir la comida como en los viejos tiempos. Fuimos a la única mesa vacía, que, casualmente, se encontraba al lado de las cinco personas que no encajaban en el salón ni aunque quisieran. Los miré con atención, había tres chicas y dos chicos. Eran… simplemente no había una palabra que abarcara lo que eran. El fortachón tenía un brazo alrededor de la rubia, el otro rubio estaba de la mano con la chica petiza y al lado de ella estaba la última chica. Era hermosa, no, mejor dicho celestial. Tenía curvas en todos los lugares correctos y un pelo que te daban ganas de pasarle los dedos por entremedio. Era una diosa.

Cuando nos sentamos me incliné hacia Emma y ella me imitó entendiendo que quería algo.

- ¿Quiénes son los que están acá atrás? No estaban cuando yo me fui – le pregunté lanzando una mirada sobre su hombro para ver que la diosa me miraba con gesto de concentración.

Emma miró hacia atrás confusa. Cuando vio a quién me refería se le escapó una risa.

- Me estaba preguntando cuando tardarías en notarlos – dijo volviéndose hacia mí dándome un tenedor y empezando a comer la ensalada –, son los hermanos Cullen y los mellizos Hale. Son los hijos adoptados del doctor Cullen y su mujer.

- ¿Quién es quién? – Seguí preguntando mientras comía un poco de ensalada.

- La rubia se llama Rosalie y el rubio Jasper, ellos son los Hale – indicó mientras mirábamos disimuladamente –. Los demás son los Cullen. El grandote es Emmet, la chica que parece un duendecito es Alice, dicen que es muy rara pero a mí me cae bien.

- Claro que dirías eso – le dije en tono burlón –, no tienes definición de rara. Tú eres rara.

- El punto es que no parece una psicópata como creen algunos de estos adolescentes sin pensamientos propios que rondan los pasillos de la escuela en modo automático y ni siquiera se toman el tiempo en conocer a la gente antes de juzgarlos de ante mano-

- Sí, sí – la interrumpí antes que siguiera. Cuando le dabas letra para hablar de los alumnos con mentes vacías de la escuela secundaria de Forks, Emma era simplemente imparable -. ¿Quién es la otra chica?

- ¡Ah, ya veo lo que pasa aquí! – dijo esbozando una sonrisa pícara. La miré confuso –. No tuviste un día completo de clases y ya te enamoraste de Isabella Cullen.

- ¿Así se llama? – le pregunté volviendo la vista a la diosa.

Ahora había un nombre para esa cara. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran de color dorado. _¿Dorado? ¿Qué carajo?_ Confuso miré a sus hermanos y a los mellizos, todos tenían las mismas tonalidades de color, algunos más claros que otros, el rubio, Jasper creo que era, tenía los más oscuros. Eso sí que era raro, no estaban emparentados por sangre, eran adoptados. Mientras pensaba en eso registré las palabras de Emma.

- ¿Cómo que enamorado? – le cuchichié volteándome a ella. La otra soltó una risita.

- Estoy tomándote el pelo – dijo restándole importancia con un gesto de su mano mientras abría su gaseosa y tomaba un trago.

Volví mí vista hacia atrás y no sólo me encontré con la mirada de Isabella sino que también con la de sus dos hermanas, Alice y Rosalie, si bien recuerdo sus nombres. Clavé la vista en la ensalada que estaba compartiendo con mi amiga para evitar los tres pares de ojos detrás mío y seguí comiendo y charlando con Emma por el resto de la hora. De vez en cuando encontraba los ojos dorados de Isabella con los míos pero ésta los desviaba y hablaba con su familia tan bajo y rápido que no podía escuchar ni entender nada. Diez minutos antes que acabara la hora del almuerzo se levantaron todos a la vez y tiraron el contenido de sus bandejas a la basura, que noté que habían tocado pero no comido, y salieron por la puerta con andares elegantes.

Cuando sonó el timbre nos quedamos unos minutos más esperando a que el comedor se vaciara mientras hablábamos de las clases que nos tocaban a la tarde. Teníamos biología, así que nos dirigimos hacia ahí con un andar despreocupado, ignorando las miradas de advertencia y desaprobación de los profesores que rondaban los pasillos viendo que estábamos paseando. Ya estábamos llegando unos quince minutos tarde así que qué más daba llegar otro par de minutos más tarde.

- Y aunque no lo creas tengo un compañero de banco en esta clase – comentó Emma mientras twitteaba algo con su celular –, así que tendrás que sentarte con-

- Espera, espera – la interrumpí incrédulo –. ¿Alguien se sienta a voluntad contigo?

- Bueno, no tan a voluntad – respondió carcajeándose –. Se sienta conmigo porque el otro asiento libre es al lado de Isabella Cullen. Es una chica, Angela creo que se llama, es bastante agradable, no se mete en lo que no son sus asuntos, pero siento que me tiene algo de miedo. Al parecer la gente prefiere aguantarme antes que sentarse con uno de los enigmáticos Cullen.

Ahora sí que estaba intrigado. Que la gente prefiera sentarse con Emma antes que con otra persona era raro. Para quien no conoce a Emma como yo o nuestros amigos, ella puede ser un poco intimidante. Tiene una cara angelical pero su mirada pícara simplemente gritaba "_peligro_". Cada vez que la miro se me viene a la mente el dicho _"los más inocentes terminan siendo los peores"._ Casi lo mismo suele decir ella de mí, dice que soy muy carismático y despreocupado pero cuando quiero puedo resultar bastante amenazador y por eso la mayoría de la población de Forks que realmente no me conocía rehuía de mí. Entramos y todas las miradas se concentraron en nosotros dos. Esto ya se estaba poniendo viejo e irritante.

- ¡Ah! ¡Señorita Greene, Señor Masen! Qué alegría que se nos unan a la clase, ya los estábamos extrañando – el profesor Banner dijo sarcásticamente –. Veo que después de dos años nada ha cambiado, ¿no?

- ¡Buenos tardes, señor Banner! – Respondimos en perfecto coro con inocencia y alegría fingida, ganándonos unas cuantas risas de los demás alumnos.

- Siéntense ya – ordenó el profesor con un deje malhumorado.

Emma fue a un banco que estaba atrás de Isabella Cullen en donde había sentada una tímida chica de pelo negro con lentes y que parecía asustada con su sola presencia. Yo caminé con tranquilidad hasta el banco en donde se encontraba la diosa pero algo extraño pasó mientras lo hacía. Un ventilador llevó un poco de mi olor hacia ella e inmediatamente ésta se tapó la boca y la nariz como si hubiese olido el peor hedor posible en el mundo. Giré mi cabeza a la izquierda oliéndome disimuladamente mientras me sentaba a su lado pero solamente detecté mi desodorante. Volteé hacia ella y vi que se había echado hacia la parte más alejada de mí en el banco y me miraba con odio. Mi confusión sólo duró una fracción de segundo antes de que se convirtiera en ira. ¿Qué le había hecho yo para merecer semejante trato tan envenenado? Me traté de concentrar en el señor Banner por una vez en la vida para ignorar a la perra al lado mío pero fue en vano. Sentía sus ojos clavados en mi cara, y de vez en cuando le devolvía la mirada con indiferencia o irritación para que me dejara en paz pero ni se inmutaba.

El timbre sonó y para cuando me di cuenta Isabella Cullen ya había salido por la puerta de la clase. Frustrado y enojado junté todas mis cosas y me reuní con Emma afuera del salón.

- Oye, ¿qué le hiciste a Cullen? ¿Atropellaste a su perrito con tu camioneta o qué? – me preguntó mientras nos encaminábamos al gimnasio –. Digo, siempre ignora a todos, incluso los que tratan de insinuarle una cita, pero a ti simplemente te odia.

- No le hice nada – respondí empezando a sentir las ya tan familiares ansias de fumar –. Gimnasia es la última clase del día, ¿no?

- Sí – confirmó Emma.

- Bien, creo que ya puedo estar más en éste maldito lugar – dije exasperado –, necesito un puto cigarro.

Quemé un poco de adrenalina corriendo un par de vueltas al predio de la escuela con mis compañeros mientras Emma y las chicas jugaban al vóley adentro. Al terminarse la hora no quería más nada que irme a casa a ducharme y seguir jodiendo con Emma. Quedamos en que la seguiría detrás de su auto hasta su casa, donde dejaría el suyo, y después iríamos en mi camioneta hasta la mía para después enfilar a La Push. Al cruzar el estacionamiento vi que todos los Cullen estaban parados al lado del deportivo que había visto a la mañana mirándome con distintas expresiones en sus caras. Les enarqué una ceja en clara indicación de que se metieran en sus propios asuntos y subí a mi vehículo. Dejé mi celular en el asiento después de chequear que no tuviera mensajes ni llamadas perdidas, arranqué el motor, salí de mi lugar haciendo marcha atrás y seguí al auto de Emma haciendo zigzag entre los autos que atestaban el lugar para salir de la escuela.

* * *

**Bueno, qué les pareció? Tenía esta idea dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde ya hace años y nunca me había adignado a escribirla, darle forma. Dejen comentarios, críticas, sugerencias o lo que quieran, es una motivación extra para seguir.**


	2. Capítulo II: Los Acantilados

**Primero que nada:**

**Gracias a Stef-Cullen y a Pola2610 por los reviews! Me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capi, me inspiran a seguir con sus comentarios así que espero que me sigan dejando más y que continúen leyendo el fic :)**

**Segundo:**

**Voy a tratar de subir capis cada dos semanas y si puedo cada semana, mi gran debilidad es que soy muy perfeccionista con mis cosas así que para que un capítulo me guste demasiado como para darlo por terminado llego a tardar días de retoques y editados.**

**El fic va muy de la mano de la música ya que las letras tienen algo que ver con las situaciones, los sentimientos o los pensamientos de los personajes, así que recomiendo que escuchen las canciones que aparecen, y si ya las conocen escuchenlas igual de fondo.  
**

**Tercero:**

**Si hay algo que no entienden de la historia o alguna expresión de los personajes siéntanse libres de preguntarme.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Capítulo II: Los Acantilados**

"_Lo bueno de salir sin destino es saber exactamente a dónde vas a parar."_

_Edward Pov:_

Cuando llegamos la casa de Emma estaba vacía. Ella aprovechó para ducharse y yo me desparramé en el sillón de su sala con una cerveza en la mano. Después de veinte minutos y dos botellas, bajó ya vestida con ropa limpia y el pelo todavía húmedo. Se acercó y se tiró en el sillón a mi lado.

- ¿Empezando la fiesta desde temprano? – me preguntó señalando la cerveza que estaba tomando.

Solté una risa entre dientes y le pasé la cerveza, la cual aceptó sin vacilar y tomó unos cuantos sorbos seguidos sin hacer ninguna cara ante el sabor amargo. Sacudí mi cabeza mientras me carcajeaba. Emma me devolvió la cerveza con una mirada confusa.

- La pasas como agua – le contesté a la pregunta no formulada en voz alta.

- Se siente como agua – agregó ella agarrando las llaves de mi Ford, que estaban apoyadas en la mesa ratona de la sala, mientras me palmeaba la rodilla y se levantaba –. Vámonos, no quiero que mis padres lleguen y me vean aquí… y menos contigo.

Me levanté y terminé el cuarto de botella que quedaba en tres sorbos grandes. La seguí afuera y nos subimos a la camioneta, ella al volante y yo del lado derecho mientras miraba por la ventanilla las calles de Forks. No mucho había cambiado en dos años, todo seguía siendo demasiado verde y natural, la gente superficial y chismosa y los estereotipos eran exactamente los mismos. El mismo apagado y aburrido Forks. Menos mal que tenía a mis amigos, de otro modo me hubiese vuelto loco de la monotonía en mi pre-adolescencia.

En menos de diez minutos ya estábamos en casa de Charlie. Entramos con calma, él no estaba en casa y probablemente llegaría a la hora de la cena ya que se la pasaba en la estación con sus compañeros de trabajo haciendo dios sabe qué cosas para después ir al bar. Subimos a mi cuarto, prendí la notebook y la conecté a los parlantes y el bafle que tenía para escuchar música y hacer temblar la casa con el bajo. Las primeras notas de _"Get stoned"_, de _Hinder_, empezaron a sonar y Emma se subió a mi cama y empezó a bailar cuando la guitarra y la batería entraron. Corrí a la cocina, agarré un pack de cervezas de la heladera y subí las escaleras justo cuando la letra estaba empezando. Me puse a cantar en voz alta junto con Emma mientras abríamos las latas y subí el volumen un poco más.

.

_Just hear me out_

_If it's not perfect I'll perfect it till my heart explodes_

_I highly doubt_

_That I can make it through another of your episodes_

.

_Lashing out_

_One of the petty moves you pull before you lose control_

_You wear me out_

_But it's all right now_

_._

Movíamos nuestras cabezas al ritmo del rock mientras cantábamos y tomábamos, probablemente molestando a los vecinos de unas cuantas cuadras a la redonda. Poco nos importaba, casi nadie le reclamaba nada al jefe de policía, y tenían miedo de su hijo descontrolado y sus amigos, que eran igual de despotricados que él. Nótese mi sarcasmo_._ Lo cierto es que a Charlie le importaba una mierda lo que hiciera, siempre y cuando no lo afectara directa o indirectamente a él. Salvo cuando de vez en cuando algún vecino se quejaba, eso arruinaba su imagen de hombre honrado y perfecto. Era un poco bizarro si lo mirabas desde donde lo podíamos ver mis hermanos y yo. Charlie seguía la ley al pie de la letra, no le dejaba pasar a nadie por alto una infracción, de la puerta de casa para afuera era el ciudadano perfecto, el protector de la cuidad… pero de la puerta para adentro parecía que él dictaba las leyes, y él aplicaba las sanciones correspondientes a dicha infracción. Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando noté que la habitación había empezado a ligeramente dar vueltas. Ya nos íbamos enfiestando para la noche, y con la cadencia que íbamos sintiendo el alcohol en nuestra sangre, sabía que íbamos a terminar muy mal.

.

_Let's go home and get stoned_

_We could end up makin' love instead of misery_

_Go home and get stoned_

_'Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me_

_._

_You wear me out_

_(We could end up makin' love instead of misery)_

_But it's all right now_

_._

Prácticamente terminamos gritando el estribillo con todo el sentimiento del mundo puesto en nuestra voz mientras el solo de guitarra hacía temblar las paredes de la casa y nos dejábamos perder más en los acordes.

.

_Without a doubt_

_All the break up's worth the make up sex you're givin' me_

_Let's hash it out_

_'Cause your bitchin' and your yellin' don't mean anything_

_._

_Don't count me out_

_I can handle all the baggage that you're carrying_

_You wear me out_

_But it's all right now_

_._

_Let's go home and get stoned_

_We could end up makin' love instead of misery_

_Go home and get stoned_

_Because the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
_

_._

_You wear me out_

_(We could end up makin' love instead of misery)_

_But it's all right now  
_

_._

Estábamos cantando tan fuerte el coro que la cerveza nos quemaba la garganta cuando hicimos una pausa para tomar en el segundo solo de guitarra. Nos miramos y nos reímos con ganas. Después de dos años siguiendo órdenes necesitaba este tipo de cosas. Necesitaba la música. Respiramos profundo y cantamos empezando en voz baja y creciendo a medida que la canción aumentaba el tempo.

.

_Let's go home and get stoned_

_We could end up makin' love instead of misery_

_Go home and get stoned_

_'Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me!  
_

_._

_Go home and get stoned_

_We could end up makin' love instead of misery_

_Go home and get stoned_

_Because the sex is so much better when you're mad at me  
_

_._

_You wear me out_

_(We could end up makin' love instead of misery)_

_But it's all right now_

_('Cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me)  
_

_._

_Let's go home and get stoned_

_Let's go home and get stoned_

_Let's go home and get stoned_

_Let's go home and get stoned  
_

_._

Con las últimas notas colgando en el aire rompimos en risas desaforadas. Qué bien que se sentía gritar que querías drogarte y tener sexo para hacer las paces con tu pareja disfuncional.

- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo Emma mirándome como a quien se le acababa de prender la lamparita encima de la cabeza.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté terminándome la lata de cerveza, aplastándola con la mano y tirándola al tacho que había al lado del escritorio.

- Deberíamos hacerle caso a la canción y limarnos la cabeza con algo – respondió tomando de su lata.

- Tal vez deberíamos esperar a estar en la fiesta para eso – le dije mientras buscaba ropa dentro de mi armario para bañarme –. Esperemos a estar con los demás y después podemos ir a los acantilados de la primera playa a hacer el _after party_ todos juntos, ¿Qué te parece?

- Mmm, odio esperar las cosas… – dijo haciéndose la pensativa para después soltar un suspiro – pero si quieres esperar y lo prometes…

- Lo prometo – acordé encaminándome al baño –. No sabes las ganas que tengo de poder enviciarme, en el ejército no podías contrabandear nada de sustancias, ni siquiera alcohol. Te digo, me estaba volviendo loco ahí, lo único que tenía en el campo de batalla eran cigarros.

- ¡Qué mierda! – exclamó con horror – no sé si yo pudiera sobrevivir ahí.

- No lo harías – le respondí ya en el baño mientras abría el agua y esperaba a que se calentara.

Me duché rápido para sacarme la transpiración de la hora de gimnasia, me sequé y me puse unos bóxers y unos jeans bien claros. Fui hasta mi habitación y entré con el torso desnudo. Emma y yo teníamos un nivel de confianza muy alto, nos dábamos besos de vez en cuando, menos cuando alguno de los dos tenía novio o novia, pero sabíamos que no significaba nada, sólo lo hacíamos para joder o poner incómodos a los demás. Me puse una remera gris oscura y las zapatillas negras y agarré mi campera de cuero que llevaba encarnada conmigo desde que la había heredado de mi abuelo. Desconecté el bafle y los parlantes, apagué la computadora, agarramos dos heladeras de camping que Charlie tenía en el lavadero, nos subimos a la camioneta y nos fuimos a lo del Dani. Él era un comerciante que vendía ilegalmente alcohol en la cochera de su casa. Estacioné la culata de la camioneta hacia la puerta de la cochera y nos bajamos.

Entramos al negocio que tenía al costado como fachada para seguir las apariencias. _Si mi padre supiera de este lugar..._

- Hola, Dani.

- Hola, Emma. ¡Edward! – me saludó dándome un abrazo – me alegra ver que has vuelto de combate.

- Venimos a comprar madera de la buena – le dije la clave que teníamos entre los compradores y él asintió llevándonos a la cochera.

Prendió la luz y nos llevó a los cuatro freezers que había en el costado más alejado.

- ¿Qué quieres? – me preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la cochera para que entráramos las heladeras a escondidas.

- Necesito dos cajones de cerveza, dame cinco botellas de vodka, tres de ron y una de tequila, – le contesté mientras Emma volvía a entrar con las heladeras –. Ah, y un pack de coca-cola.

Dani se rió por lo bajo mientras las llenamos con la mercancía, las subí a la parte de atrás de mi vehículo junto con los dos cajones de cerveza y las tapé con una lona. Le pagamos y nos fuimos a La Push a pasar el rato con Jacob hasta la hora de la fiesta. El camino de la reserva era estrecho y sinuoso así que debíamos tener extrema precaución con la calzada mojada. Ya llegando a la casa pudimos ver como Jacob salía de la misma con una sonrisa enorme en su cara. No hice más que salir y ya me encontraba atrapado en sus brazos mientras me daba la bienvenida.

- ¡Edward! – gritó después de haberme soltado para luego pegarme con su puño en el brazo a lo macho – ¡cuánto me alegra que ya hayas vuelto! ¿Cómo has estado?

- Ahí ando – contesté apoyándome en el paragolpes de la camioneta –. Vas a ir a la fiesta de Paul, ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto! Después de todo es tu bienvenida, ¿no? – respondió mientras abrazaba a Emma a modo de saludo.

- Es lo que todos siguen diciendo, sí – le comenté algo sarcástico –. ¿Vamos a la playa? Tendríamos que hacer una fogata como en los viejos tiempos.

- ¡Sí! – acordó Emma dando saltitos de emoción. A veces se podía convertir en una pelotita de energía. Literalmente –. Después de tanto tiempo al fin estamos todos juntos.

- ¡Bueno, vamos entonces! – alentó Jacob.

Empezamos a caminar por uno de los senderos que estaba cerca del taller de Jacob rumbo a la playa. Lo bueno de ésta es que estaba justo afuera del límite de la reserva, ya era la península Olympic, así que no iba ningún turista. Cuando llegamos nos pusimos a juntar leña y la apilamos en forma de cono, con las maderas más grandes sirviendo de estructura y la yesca y ramitas más pequeñas en el centro para hacer de combustible. Una vez hecha, Emma y Jacob se sentaron enfrente de la misma con la vista del océano adelante.

- ¿Haces los honores, viejo amigo? – me preguntó Jake señalando la leña.

Saqué un encendedor de mi bolsillo y con cuidado prendí la yesca en la base del fogón. Unos segundos después las llamaradas se hicieron más intensas y adquirieron una tonalidad azul con los residuos salinos. Me senté entre medio de mis dos amigos y las contemplamos por un buen rato, también apreciando la vista oceánica. Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio hasta que un pensamiento se me vino a la cabeza.

- ¿Han pasado por el Anfiteatro? ¿Sigue siendo igual de hermoso? – pregunté recordando nuestros momentos en el lugar.

El Anfiteatro era una parte de la ruta vieja por la que antes se entraba a Forks, pero ya casi nadie la transitaba porque era un tramo peligroso y la calzada era muy resbalosa, si llegabas a perder el control caías al vacío. El Anfiteatro era, justamente como lo dice su nombre, un anfiteatro natural enorme que daba a una bahía del océano justo al lado de a la península _Olympic_. La ruta iba por un bosque cerrado en el que casi no ves el cielo y de repente se abre ese trecho de varios kilómetros de largo, y mientras lo transitabas podías ver la cuidad de Forks siguiendo la ruta después de un puente a la derecha y en la punta, más atrás de Forks y un poco a la izquierda, La Push con sus playas. De noche simplemente te quitaba el aliento, las luces de la ciudad y la reserva juntas, las estrellas y el agua plateada por el resplandor de la luna… simplemente no habían palabras para expresar el nivel de belleza del lugar.

Era un rito nuestro cada vez que podíamos, pasar por ahí con mi camioneta a la noche, con alguno de nosotros, el que más lo necesitara, parado en la parte de atrás sintiendo el viento fresco y salado golpear nuestros cuerpos llevándose todos nuestros problemas con él. Era una sensación maravillosa. Volví al presente cuando Jacob habló.

- Bueno, de hecho, no hemos pasado por ahí desde que te fuiste… no se sentía bien hacerlo sin estar los tres juntos, así que decidimos esperar a que volvieras para pasar por ahí.

- Igual creo que no deberíamos pasar por ahí hasta realmente tener un motivo para hacerlo – agregó Emma sacando un cigarrillo y dándomelo –. Cuando de verdad lo necesitemos, ¿no creen?

Asentimos entendiendo perfectamente, otra vez sumiéndonos en el silencio. Agarré una ramita del suelo y puse la punta al fuego esperando que se encendiera la misma con ojos ausentes. Cuando lo hizo me puse el cigarro de Emma entre mis labios y con la llama del palito lo prendí aspirando una bocanada de humo que dejé que se asentara unos momentos en mis pulmones con la mirada aún ausente. Inspiré el humo y le pasé el cigarrillo a Jacob, el cual lo tomó y aspiró una gran bocanada para después hacer aros con el humo.

A medida que hablábamos fue cayendo la noche y las nubes se disiparon dejando que las estrellas y la luna se vieran relucientes en la oscuridad. A la media noche, cuando las últimas cenizas de nuestro fuego se extinguieron, nos levantamos y empezamos la vuelta por el sendero que conocíamos ya de memoria a la casa de Jake. Una vez allí nos subimos a la camioneta y nos fuimos a lo de Paul. A una considerable distancia ya se podía escuchar el bajo de la música proveniente de la fiesta. Algo que se podía rescatar de nuestro grupo era que, además de escuchar música reciente, nunca nos olvidábamos del rock, del reggae y de los lentos de antes, los '60, '70, '80 y '90. La época dorada de la música.

_The Stooges_ inundó nuestros sentidos cuando estuvimos a escasos metros de la casa. Paul nos vio venir y salió a nuestro encuentro con un vaso plástico lleno de cerveza.

- ¡Eh! ¿Cómo están? – preguntó medio tambaleándose con una sonrisa fácil en su cara mientras desparramaba un poco de cerveza del vaso que sostenía precariamente. Él sí que había empezado la fiesta desde _muy_ temprano.

Lo saludamos y charlamos un rato ahí afuera mientras otros como Seth y Leah salían a recibirnos. Sam y Embry se nos unieron y el último nos trajo vasos de vodka para todos. Estuvimos jodiendo y recordando buenos tiempos hasta que vimos a Quil salir medio agitado de la casa.

- ¡Sam! ¡Se acabó la cerveza!

Ahí sí que nos largamos a reír a carcajadas ante la expresión de horror en su cara. Lo traté de tranquilizar diciéndole que tenía cerveza y otras cosas para tomar en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

- ¡Edward eres nuestra salvación! – me dijo arrastrando un poco las palabras y dándome un abrazo fuerte y a la vez gentil, de esos que solamente un borracho puede lograr –. Voy a buscar a Jared para que me ayude a bajar todo.

A la hora y media ya estábamos pasados. No recuerdo cómo, pero terminé al volante de mi Ford llevándonos a los acantilados de la primera playa, lo que sí recuerdo es que fue idea de Leah fumar marihuana mientras jugábamos al póker en el living de Paul. Llegamos con la música explotando por el estéreo y la potencia de mi Ford_."Pretend that we're dead"_ de _L7_ retumbaba en los acantilados mientras saltábamos, reíamos y gritábamos la letra.

.

_What's up with what's going down?_

_In every city, in every town_

_Cramping styles is the plan_

_They've got us in the palm of every hand_

_._

_When we pretend that we are dead_

_When we pretend that we are dead_

_They can't hear a word we've said_

_When we pretend that we are dead_

_._

_Turn the tables with our unity_

_They neither moral nor majority_

_Wake up and smell the coffee_

_Or just say no to individuality_

_._

Leah y Emma se habían subido al techo de la camioneta para cantar el resto de la canción mientras Seth, el que estaba más sobrio de todos teniendo catorce años, sacaba fotos con la cámara de su hermana. Sam sacó otro porro y lo fumamos solamente entre nosotros dos, mientras lo hacíamos mi mente se convirtió en una película borrosa de mala calidad entre risas y rock fuerte. En algún momento de la noche Sam y Leah desaparecieron, los que quedábamos nos pusimos a tomar el tequila que había traído y jugamos a verdad o desafío. Lo único que tengo para decir es que cuando uno se está tan drogado se tiene una mente bastante creativa para los desafíos, lo demás quedará en nuestras mentes para recordar y atormentarnos entre nosotros.

Unas horas más tarde, y con tantas sustancias en mi sistema, ya no podía distinguir qué era lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Veía todo en cámara lenta, y los movimientos se convertían en borrones y manchas de colores. Me sentía aturdido y tenía un leve cosquilleo en los dedos de mis manos, como si se hubieran dormido. Veía las estrellas con claridad y sentía la espalda húmeda, así que la parte más lúcida de mi cerebro deducía que estaba acostado en el suelo. Lo último que recuerdo antes de que todo se oscureciera era, irónicamente, lo que había escuchado al principio de la noche, _The Stooges_.

**.**

_Bella Pov:_

Ésta era la parte más fatídica de nuestra existencia. La secundaria. Mis hermanos y yo estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa haciendo caso omiso a nuestro alrededor. Así era todos los días… así era desde hace más años de los que quiero contar. Estaba con mis dos hermanos y mis tres hermanas sentada en el comedor de la secundaria Forks tratando de mantener una apariencia humana para la población de este pueblo con nuestras bandejas de comida intactas frente a nosotros. Difícilmente algo interesante pasaba en este pueblito tan "tranquilo" si descontabas la familia de vampiros que residía tranquilamente en las afueras y los ancestros de los hombres lobos en la reserva quileute a unos kilómetros.

Mi familia constaba de siete individuos, incluyéndome a mí. Mis padres adoptivos, Carlisle y Esme, mis hermanos y hermanas Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice. La última estaba inusualmente callada, lo que denotaba que algo había visto que ninguno de nosotros debía saber, y no era la única que lo notaba. Rosalie y Jasper la miraban atentos, mientras que Emmet navegaba en su mundo, indiferente a la inquietud de su mujer mientras observaba con curiosidad y a la misma vez aburrimiento disimulado a los estudiantes.

- ¿Qué pasa, Alice? Escúpelo ya – Rosalie no era muy conocida por andarse con rodeos.

- ¿Por qué asumes que algo pasa, querida hermana mía? – respondió ésta dando una de sus características sonrisas inocentes.

- No juegues conmigo duende.

Jasper gruñó, lo bastante bajo para que no lo escucharan los alumnos pero lo suficiente fuerte para que Rosalie lo tomara como advertencia. Emmet nos miró con una expresión confusa.

- Paren ya – ordené.

- ¿Qué pasa, Bella? – preguntó Emmet.

- Alice se está guardando algo – Rose respondió usando su _no-intentes-joder-conmigo_ mirada.

Alice suspiró, seguro había visto que esta discusión no iba a salir como ella quería de todos modos.

- Un chico nuevo llegó ayer a Forks, Edward Masen. Por lo que recopilé no es nuevo, justo antes de que llegáramos nosotros, hace dos años, él se fue con el ejército a formarse y después un año y medio a combate fuera del país.

- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunté no entendiendo cómo esto tenía que ser guardado de nosotros.

- Bueno…

- Escúpelo duende.

- Por lo que vi – siguió, lanzándole una mirada de irritación a Rose – es un humano bastante interesante.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió Emmet, con una curiosidad renovada.

- Mírenlo ustedes mismos, va entrar por la puerta en exactamente tres segundos – dijo enfatizando con un gesto de su cabeza a la puerta de la cafetería.

Exactamente tres segundos después la misma se abrió y dos humanos entraron. Reconocí a la chica como una vieja alumna de la escuela que tenía mala reputación y a la cual todos mantenían su distancia de ella. El chico literalmente me quitó el aliento. Era alto, de hombros anchos y buena musculatura, tenía el pelo color bronce y alborotado, como si recién se hubiese levantado pero sin embargo no estaba despeinado. En ese momento el comedor quedó en silencio y todas las cabezas giraron hacia ellos. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada y el chico nuevo, Edward, les sonrió de una manera un tanto malévola a unos estudiantes de primero que estaban sentados a su lado. Estos se levantaron asustados y salieron corriendo del salón. Emmet se empezó a reír desaforadamente ante la exhibición pero rápidamente fue callado por Rosalie cuando todos nos miraron sorprendidos. Los Cullen nunca llamaban la atención hacia ellos.

Edward y Emma fueron hacia la fila de la comida a buscar algo para comer y luego se sentaron a nuestro lado en la única mesa vacía. Unos segundos después escuché al chico preguntar sobre nosotros. La chica le respondió, nombrándonos y contando un poco nuestra historia de cómo éramos adoptados y vivíamos con el doctor de la ciudad y su mujer.

- ¿Quién es quién? – escuché como preguntaba en susurros disimulados.

- La rubia se llama Rosalie y el rubio Jasper, ellos son los Hale – Indicó Emma –. Los demás son los Cullen. El grandote es Emmet, la chica que parece un duendecito es Alice, dicen que es muy rara pero a mí me cae bien.

Alice sonrió complacida al ver que al menos una persona no la consideraba rara. Podía ver que ya le estaba cayendo bien esta tal Emma.

- Claro que dirías eso – respondió él sarcásticamente –. No tienes definición de rara, tú eres rara.

- El punto es que no parece una psicópata como creen algunos de estos adolescentes sin pensamientos propios que rondan los pasillos de la escuela en modo automático y ni siquiera se toman el tiempo en conocer a la gente antes de juzgarlos de ante mano-

- Sí, sí – la interrumpió él haciendo rodar sus ojos –. ¿Quién es la otra chica?

- ¡Ah, ya veo lo que pasa aquí! – exclamó Emma en forma de susurro – no tuviste un día completo de clases y ya te enamoraste de Isabella Cullen.

No fui la única que paró la oreja con ese comentario. Rosalie y Alice me lanzaron miradas graciosas, Jasper me mandó olas de calma y seguridad con una sonrisa y Emmet contuvo la risa.

- ¿Así se llama? – preguntó Edward volteando un poco para mirarme a mí primero y luego, con lo que aparentaba ser confusión a mi familia. Después pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que había dicho su amiga – ¿Cómo que enamorado? – le cuchicheó.

- Estoy tomándote el pelo – dijo ésta mientras bebía de su gaseosa.

Mis hermanas y yo lo miramos justo en el momento que él decidió echarnos otro vistazo y cuando se encontró con nuestras miradas bajó avergonzado la suya a su comida. La hora del comedor transcurrió con miradas furtivas entre las dos mesas y pequeños comentarios con mis dos hermanas. Antes de que sonara el timbre nos levantamos en perfecta sincronía y fuimos a dejar nuestras bandejas intactas.

Me despedí de mis hermanos y fui a biología. Me senté en mi asiento y esperé a que llegara el profesor Banner. Cuando lo hizo nos pidió silencio e inmediatamente inició la clase. No le presté la más mínima atención y tampoco pretendí que lo escuchaba, ya me sabía todos los conceptos y teorías mejor que él. Quince minutos más tarde, sin siquiera pedir permiso, entraron por la puerta el chico de la cafetería con la chica con la que estaba antes.

Tuvieron una pequeña charla sarcástica con el profesor por unos segundos, en los cuales la clase se rió disimuladamente y después se dieron media vuelta para ir a sentarse. La chica, Emma, se sentó con Angela, y el de ojos verdes encaró en mi dirección. Al pasar por enfrente de un ventilador una brisa llevó su olor hacia mí. Me congelé instantáneamente y reaccioné tapando con mi mano mi nariz y mi boca, la cual se había llenado de veneno. Era la sangre más exquisita que había olido en mi existencia. Se sentó a mi lado percibiendo mi mirada y su expresión cambio de confusa a enojada en sólo segundos. Probablemente pensaba que era una maleducada, pero poco me importaba, por ahora debía concentrarme en mantenerlo vivo. Pensé en Carlisle y en Esme, como los decepcionaría si mataba a un inocente, en como molestaría a mis hermanos el tener que mudarse sabiendo que les encantaba vivir en Forks.

Le lancé una mirada llena de odio mientras observaba cada rasgo de su cara. Sin duda era uno de los humanos más hermosos que había visto en toda mi vida, de no ser por el color verde intenso de sus ojos hubiera pensado que era uno de nosotros. Él, sintiendo mi mirada, volteó su cabeza y me la devolvió con igual intensidad. Había que admitirlo, éste humano era valiente, o bien, muy estúpido atreviéndose a mirar mal a un Cullen.

Finalmente, después de tanta tortura, el timbre sonó y salí disparada del salón, probablemente un poco muy rápido como para un humano, y fui al estacionamiento hasta mi auto. Unos segundos después Alice apareció por las puertas de la escuela y vino hacia mí.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Bella! – se disculpó con dolor evidente en sus ojos -. ¡Te juro que no vi que esto pasaría!

- No es nada Alice, surgió en segundos – la tranquilicé sonriéndole, aunque salió un poco forzado, para demostrar que no estaba enojada con ella –, seguro que no lo viste por eso.

- Ya les avisé a los demás de esto, si quieres podemos ir de caza ahora.

- No, no dejaré que un mero humano me haga esto – dije con convicción –. Volvamos a clase.

- De acuerdo – dijo Alice con una nota orgullo en su voz.

Volvimos adentro y continuamos con las clases hasta que el timbre de salida avisó el final del día escolar. Salimos y nos juntamos al lado del BMW rojo de Rosalie mientras esperábamos que el atascamiento de autos que se había producido se deshiciera. En ese momento Edward apareció por la vereda que iba al gimnasio y caminó por el estacionamiento a su camioneta. Lo seguimos con la mirada y él nos enarcó una ceja con expresión petulante mientras se subía a su vehículo. Lo arrancó y salió de la escuela con bastante maniobrabilidad para lo que era la Ford. Nos subimos al convertible de Rosalie y ésta lo puso a toda velocidad en la ruta hacia casa.

* * *

**Les gustó el segundo capítulo?**

**Dejen reviews, comentarios, críticas o un simple saludo, todo cuenta :)**


	3. Capítulo III: ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón!**

**Como les dije anteriormente, soy muy perfeccionista con las cosas que escribo, así que terminar el capítulo me llevó considerablemente más tiempo del que creía. Pero bueno! Finalmente conseguí poner en palabras exactamente lo que quería.**

**Vuelvo a agradecer a todas y todos los que dejaron comentarios y opiniones. Sepan que son mi inspiración para seguir continuando esta historia y si quieren que siga escribiendo sólo tienen que hacermelo saber.**

**Como siempre: si hay algo que no entienden de la historia o alguna expresión de los personajes siéntanse libres de preguntarme. Si tienen alguna sugerencia también es bienvenida.  
**

**El capi quedó un poco más largo que los anteriores pero supongo que eso no les molesta, jeje.**

**Sin más, disfruten!**

* * *

**Capítulo III: ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?**

"_Mi cabeza parece un laberinto lleno de recovecos con incertidumbres, y en algún lugar yace la salida detrás de una camuflada certeza."_

_Edward Pov:_

De lo primero que fui consiente era del fuerte dolor de cabeza que me invadía de un costado a otro mi sien. Abrí ligeramente los ojos y los cerré rápidamente cuando la luz me intensificó la jaqueca un cien por ciento. Repetí la acción un par de veces más para acostumbrarme a la claridad y miré a mí alrededor tratando de ubicarme. Emma estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia apoyada con la espalda contra un árbol, por lo que veía, desmayada. Leah estaba abrazada a Sam en un parche de pasto al lado del camino. Los otros no estaban a la vista. Seguramente habían despertado antes y se habían ido calladamente tratando de no levantar sospechas de los demás lugareños. Aparentemente estaba mal visto la vagancia en lugares públicos y el uso de drogas ilícitas.

Me levanté algo tambaleante y fui hacia donde estaba Emma.

- Emma… Emma… ¡Emma! – la sacudí al final, perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía gracias a la jaqueca.

Ésta abrió los ojos y me miró confusa por unos segundos, después miró a su alrededor y soltó un gemido agarrándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué mierda…? ¿Dónde estamos?

- Seguimos en los acantilados – le respondí ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¿Qué carajo hicimos anoche?

- Lo que debes preguntarte es si, de hecho, fue anoche… te responderé lo tuyo en cuanto averigüe qué hora y, más importante, qué día es hoy.

Fuimos a mi camioneta y nos subimos con algo de dificultad. Arranqué y giré en _U_ siguiendo el camino hacia la ruta que conducía a Forks. Gracias a dios que no había llovido en quién sabe todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí tirados. Suspiré masajeándome con los dedos la frente tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor. La resaca me estaba quitando la voluntad de vivir. Emma se movió al lado mío y me volteé a observar lo que hacía. Estaba rebuscando algo en sus bolsillos. Sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero y deslizó su dedo por la pantalla, desbloqueándolo. Siseó audiblemente.

- ¡Mierda!, catorce llamadas perdidas de mi madre.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Cuatro y media de la tarde… martes – respondió tirando el celular en el asiento entre nosotros. – Nos perdimos las clases de hoy.

- La que nos espera – dije pisando el acelerador, enviando la camioneta hacia adelante con más fuerza.

- Mi madre va a querer castrarme cuando se entere.

- Va a querer castrarme a mí. Para tu madre sólo soy un delincuente que trata de corromper a su hija – mascullé.

- Mis padres son unos ciegos – respondió cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba los árboles al costado de la ruta que dejábamos atrás.

El silencio reinó por el resto del trayecto. Dejé a Emma en su casa y continúe hacia la mía. Cuando llegué noté que la patrulla no estaba afuera así que Charlie todavía no había salido de trabajar. Solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que podía ducharme y tomar unas cuantas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza antes que el infierno se desatara. Hice exactamente eso y me tiré en el sofá de la sala a mirar un poco de televisión esperando que llegara mi padre.

Pasadas las siete vi como los faros de su coche alumbraban las ventanas del frente mientras estacionaba en la entrada. Escuché la puerta de su auto cerrarse de un portazo y las pisadas pesadas que se acercaban al porche de la casa. Hice una mueca con mi boca. Eso no sonaba nada bien. Seguro estaba cabreado por algo, y ese algo sin duda tenía que ver conmigo, y si no lo tenía, iba a terminar pagando por ello de cualquier manera. Esa era la lógica de Charlie, siempre era más satisfactorio sacarse las frustraciones con la gente que se supone que deberías amar.

Entró con enojo evidente en sus facciones y postura. Lo miré en silencio tratando de mantener mi expresión relajada.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde mierda estuviste anoche?

- Por ahí – respondí con indiferencia.

- Sé más específico – ordenó entre dientes.

- Estuve en La Push – dije perdiendo mi semblante de calma, empezando a dejar entrever mi irritación.

El hombre no se podría preocupar menos por mí así que qué carajo le importaba donde estuviera, le daba igual si hubiese estado estudiando a que hubiese estado drogándome.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio, _Jefe_? – pregunté dándole un énfasis sarcástico a la palabra "_Jefe_" mientras me levantaba desafiante para hacerle frente.

- Yo hago las preguntas aquí, _muchacho_ – habló él copiando mi sarcasmo en el "_muchacho_" –. ¿Cuándo llegaste? Recién, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que te perdiste la escuela hoy.

- No es cierto – dije petulante.

- Me llamaron de tu escuela, no fuiste hoy. Me preguntaron dónde estabas, tuve que inventar una excusa para que no me hicieras quedar mal – contrarrestó –. A mí no me mientas Edward, no soy un idiota.

- ¿Qué mierda quieres, Charlie? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estamos teniendo esta discusión? ¿O sólo quieres fastidiarme un rato?

- ¡Suficiente! – exclamó bastante fuera de sus cabales, su cara estaba adoptando una tonalidad rojiza.

Me callé inmediatamente. Conocía muy bien a mi padre, sabía que botones apretar para producir una reacción, pero yo no estaba buscando ningún tipo de confrontación física en ese momento. No jugaría en nada a mi favor. Me dolía todo el cuerpo después del descontrol de anoche, los síntomas de las primeras horas de la abstinencia son las peores en lo que respecta al cuerpo. Además cuando una persona se enojaba simplemente no había manera de saber cómo iba a reaccionar.

- No quiero que este tipo de cosas se repita, ahora ve a tu habitación, estás castigado.

Me levanté y subí a mi habitación con la sangre hirviendo y algo desconcertado. Esperaba un poco más de parte de Charlie. Quizá un poco más de griterío, palabrotas y acusaciones hirientes, algún que otro intento de amenaza física, pero no iba a abusar de mi suerte. Por otro lado sonaba estúpido estar castigado. Ya teniendo diecinueve años y habiendo ido al ejército, el concepto entero de _"estas castigado"_ era simplemente estúpido. Es más, Charlie sólo estaba molesto porque esto lo afectaba a él, no le importaba en absoluto lo que pasaba conmigo, sólo mantener su fachada de _"todo está bien, sigo estando al mando de todo"_, por más hipócrita que eso sea. La cuidad lo tenía como el leal y honesto seguidor de la ley, el Jefe de policía, cuya esposa malagradecida lo había abandonado y sus hijos maleducados no hacían más que traerle problemas. Padre de un hijo ingrato al que lo único que hacía era darle lo mejor y un techo sobre su cabeza y éste le pagaba con una vida de decepciones. _Sí, claro._

Lo que la gente de Forks no sabía era que Charlie era un marido golpeador y un padre abusivo. Elisabeth, mi madre, lo dejó cuando yo tenía nueve años, y verdaderamente no la culpo, aunque ya que estaba podría habernos llevado con ella. Jenna, la persona a quien más adoro en el mundo y a la cual debo mi vida, era la que aguantó la furia de mi padre por Anthony y por mí tras la ausencia de mi madre. Recibió las golpizas por nosotros y siempre trataba de sacarnos del medio cada vez que Charlie llegaba a casa ebrio. La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando una noche mi padre la amenazó con hacer _algo_ _más_ que pegarle, lo que resultó en una fiera pelea que involucró a Anthony, a Charlie y a mí mientras Jenna intentaba separarnos por nuestro bien. En ese momento yo tenía quince años, mi hermano diecisiete y mi hermana diecinueve.

Esa misma noche Jenna agarró sus cosas y se fue a la casa de su novio, con algo de insistencia de parte de mi hermano y de mi ya que no quería dejarnos solos. Aún así ella sabía que podíamos defendernos solos, Charlie lo pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentarnos a los dos juntos, así que se fue con la conciencia limpia pero sus preocupaciones por nuestro bienestar no habían disminuido. Jenna era más que mi hermana, era mi roca, mi puerto seguro, cada vez que me perdía a mí mismo iba a verla, a hablar con ella, para que me rescatara de las aguas que me estaban ahogando.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no había ido a visitar a ninguno de mis hermanos desde que había vuelto. Me prometí a mí mismo que mañana después de la escuela pasaría por sus casas a verlos. Me puse boca abajo en mi cama cerrando los ojos, tratando de no pensar en todos los lugares que me dolían, e intenté relajarme.

Un golpe en mi ventana me despertó bruscamente. Miré la hora en el celular y vi que eran bien pasadas la medianoche. Me levanté, fui hasta mi ventana, la abrí y observé el árbol que se encontraba al lado de la misma y la penumbra que se extendía hasta el bosque. Esperé un momento a que mis ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad pero aún así no pude detectar nada fuera de lo común. _Seguro que fue una rama que al agitarse con el viento golpeó en la ventana_ razoné para mis adentros restándole importancia. Dejé la ventana un poco entreabierta ya que hacía un poco de calor dentro de casa y la temperatura estaba bastante templada en Forks así que el frío no se notaba.

Fui hasta el armario, saqué unos pantalones de gimnasia viejos y me los cambié por el jean que traía puesto. Me arranqué de un tirón la remera y algo helado hizo contacto con la parte más baja del centro de mi pecho, justo donde comenzaban mis abdominales. Miré hacia abajo y observé el rosario que me había dado mi hermana cuando tenía nueve años. Alcé mis manos y lo tomé por el extremo, estudiándolo con gesto ausente. Estaba hecho de _Ónix_, una piedra preciosa, algo muy valioso en su época. Era de color negro pulido y con la cruz, las argollitas y el escudo en el centro –el cual nunca recuerdo su nombre, a pesar de todas las veces que Jenna me ha repetido las partes de un rosario– de plata. Casi siempre me recorría el mismo escalofrío por las noches cada vez que el metal de la delicada cruz tocaba mi pecho. A pesar de su aspecto frágil, era muy pesado. Nunca me lo sacaba, por eso era fácil olvidar que lo traía puesto.

Fue un regalo de mi hermana el día que mi madre nos abandonó, aunque originalmente había pertenecido a varios ascendientes de mi abuela paterna. No recuerdo bien la fecha pero el rosario debía de ser de cerca de los 1700s, o todavía más atrás si no me equivoco. La familia Masen se remontaba a la época colonial. Muchas de nuestras cosas eran heredadas de nuestros abuelos ya que virtualmente fueron los únicos que verdaderamente se preocuparon por nosotros. Triste, lo sé, pero trato de no pensar mucho en ello, solamente me recuerdo que debo sentirme agradecido por lo menos por ellos en esta vida que me tocó vivir.

Me desplomé nuevamente en la cama boca abajo y esperé a que el sueño me reclamara.

_Bella Pov:_

Cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar la primera en romper el silencio fue Rosalie.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Bella?

- ¿Alice no les dijo? – pregunté lanzándole una mirada de interrogación a la misma.

- Les dije sólo lo necesario, pensé que te gustaría hablar esto por ti misma – respondió ésta encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué pasó con qué? – preguntó Esme, mi madre adoptiva, mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

- Bella casi comete un desliz – soltó Emmet esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si fuese algo común y corriente.

- No lo hice – siseé mostrándole los dientes.

- Está bien hermanita, no hay vergüenza en admitirlo – siguió sin que esa sonrisa se fuera de su rostro.

Su esposa le golpeó la parte de parte de atrás de la cabeza con la mano enviándole una mirada de advertencia. Emmet dejó escapar un leve "_ouch_" en protesta sobándose el lugar del golpe.

- Gracias – dije mostrando mi irritación.

Rose asintió.

- Hija, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó nuevamente Esme.

- Un chico nuevo llegó a la escuela hoy…

- No tan nuevo. De hecho es de aquí, pero se alistó en el ejército dos años atrás y recién ahora ha vuelto – me interrumpió Alice. Le lancé una mirada de irritación, ella me miró con gesto inocente –. ¿Qué? Tú no estabas contando bien la historia.

- Como decía… Éste chico _volvió_ a Forks – continué enfatizando la palabra – y tuvimos biología juntos. Su sangre fue mucho para mí y casi lo perdí, pero pude aguantar y al final de la hora salí corriendo del salón.

Reviví en mi mente el poder de la sed en mi garganta y mi boca se llenó de veneno. Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jasper encogerse. Lo miré arrepentida, mis emociones y sentimientos debían estar desparramados por todo el lugar, haciendo que su sed se magnificara. Él asintió aceptando mi disculpa, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa forzada que no llegó hasta sus ojos.

Sin más, subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Unos ojos color esmeralda no dejaban en paz mi imaginación. Gruñí de pura frustración, _¡por qué no me podía sacar de la cabeza a ese insignificante humano!_ Un toque en mi puerta desvió mi atención.

- Pasa – respondí mientras prendía mi estéreo y las suaves notas de _"Clair de lune"_ de _Debussi_ invadían el espacio.

Mi puerta se abrió y Esme entró con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro. Fue hasta mi sillón de cuero, se sentó y palmeó el espacio libre a su lado, instándome a que la imitara. Me senté y puse mis manos en mi regazo. Mi madre apoyó una suya en las mías.

- Bella, no te cierres – dijo mirándome fijamente –. Sé que hay más de este asunto de lo que dejas ver.

- No sé de que hablas.

- Bella…

Suspiré. La verdad es que todavía estaba confundida así que no podía responder esa pregunta certera y honestamente. Innecesariamente tomé aire y lo expulsé lentamente, pensando en la mejor manera de expresarme.

- No sé todavía cómo me siento con respecto a todo esto, Esme – le respondí haciendo una mueca al recordar mi reacción ante el divino olor del chico nuevo.

Quizás lo mejor sería irme por un tiempo, visitar a nuestros primos en Denali, o visitar París de nuevo que tanto lo extrañaba.

- Tal vez-

Empecé a decir pero no pude terminar ya que un duendecito endemoniado irrumpió en mi cuarto con una mezcla de enojo y frustración.

-_ Ni siquiera lo pienses._

- ¿Qué cosa? – me hice la inocente.

- Sabes muy bien qué, no te hagas la tonta – lanzó una mirada en dirección a Esme, la cual se veía un poco confundida y aturdida por la intrusión –. Piensa en lo mucho que la lastimarías.

Gemí agarrándome la cabeza con mis manos. La duende sabía donde golpear para que te doliera.

- ¿De qué va todo esto? – inquirió mi madre preocupada.

- De nada, no importa, no va a pasar de todos modos – contesté.

Alice sonrió complacida de sí misma. _¡Maldita duende!_ Si irme ya no era más una opción, tendría que lidiar con este problema de alguna forma. Quizá podría evitar este tal Edward lo máximo posible, limitando nuestros encuentros estrictamente a la hora de biología y la cafetería.

- Eso no va a funcionar – habló Alice rodando los ojos mientras volvía de una visión –. Ignorarlo no hará que las cosas mejoren.

- Entonces oficialmente no sé qué hacer.

Suspiré pesadamente mientras me recostaba contra el respaldo del sillón. Esme me pasó un brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome a su costado.

- ¿Ves algo que pueda ayudarnos, Alice? – preguntó Esme con tranquilidad.

Ésta hizo una mueca con poco entusiasmo y buscó en el futuro. Estuvo más de un minuto con los ojos mirando a la nada y yo ya estaba con los pelos de punta. De haber sido humana hubiese estado yendo de aquí para allá por la habitación.

- Esto no te va a gustar – prometió saliendo de su estupor para mirarme seriamente.

Esme y yo la contemplamos con preocupación. _¡¿Es que acaso iba a matarlo de todas formas!? _Imaginé aterrorizada la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de Edward Masen en el suelo conmigo parada al lado con los ojos rojos y sangre fresca goteando de mi boca. Quizá debería irme, no importa lo que digan los demás.

- ¿Qué es lo que viste, querida? – le preguntó Esme.

- No puedo decirlo.

Un gruñido sordo escapó de mi pecho.

- No es nada malo – explicó –, pero no creo que decírtelo sea bueno. Sólo te aconsejo que dejes que esto fluya su curso.

- ¿Qué es lo que viste, Alice? – pregunté con una nota de amenaza en la voz.

- No creo que quieras escucharlo.

- Lo juro por cualquier deidad que se encuentre ahí arriba, Alice…

Dejé la amenaza colgando de un hilo mientras empezaba a formar ideas de cómo cobrarle esto a mi hermana. Muchas de ellas incluían su armario lleno de ropa. Ella, viendo mis decisiones, jadeó.

- No te atreverías – desafió entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Acaso no me conoces?

- Basta las dos – ordenó nuestra madre silenciándonos de manera definitiva –. Bella, no es nada educado amenazar a tu familia de esa manera – Alice me sacó la lengua en gesto infantil -. Alice, ese gesto es descortés. Además, creo que deberías respetar los deseos de tu hermana.

- De acuerdo – respondió ésta acercándose y tomando un asiento en la alfombra frente a nosotras –, pero que conste que intenté advertirte que no te gustaría.

- ¡Suéltalo ya enana!

- Tú lo quisiste así de crudo – advirtió -. Lo veo convirtiéndose en uno de nosotros, tan claro como las veo a las dos ahora.

Un silencio reinó mi habitación. Creo que las tres dejamos de respirar esperando la primera reacción de cualquiera de nosotras. Alice nos miraba expectantes, con la duda escrita en su rostro hermano y angelical, a la expectativa de cualquier indicio de cómo estábamos procesando la noticia. _No puede ser, no, eso es imposible_ pensé. Alice debía estar equivocada, _nunca apuestes contra Alice_ me dijo una voz testaruda en mi cabeza.

- ¿Estás segura, cariño? – Esme fue la primera en romper el silencio –. ¿Cómo vez pasar esto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Bella perderá el control en la escuela?

- No, no sé cuándo ni cómo. Bella no perderá el control, eso te lo aseguro – respondió la psíquica sonriéndome pícaramente.

- Eso es imposible Alice. De ninguna manera voy a condenar a un inocente, por más insignificante que sea, a conllevar esta existencia – dije fría y duramente.

- Oh, no lo condenarás para nada, Bella – respondió haciendo un ademán con su mano, restándole importancia a mi declaración.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Esme continúo reflejando mi confusión.

- Bueno… - empezó la duendecito con aire misterioso – Tuve otras visiones antes de venir a Forks. En verdad, llevo teniendo visiones de Edward Masen desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Ahora sí, vez. Eso sí que no sabía cómo procesarlo. _¿Por qué Alice había tenido visiones de este muchacho y nunca habló de ellas? ¿Qué estaba ocultando con eso de que yo no lo iba a condenar? ¿Le iba a hacer una especie de favor o algo así?_ Rose entró a mi cuarto justo en ese momento con expresión seria. Obviamente había escuchado todo al igual que el resto de los que estaban en la propiedad con su oído vampírico.

- Alice, dejémonos de tonterías y evasivas, ¿qué diablos está pasando? – soltó entre dientes.

- Es su pareja – respondió Alice parándose y empezando a dar saltitos en su lugar.

Si no había podido procesar lo que había dicho antes, ahora mi mente estaba derritiéndose a consecuencia de los chispazos de cortocircuito que tenía en mis neuronas. ¿Mi pareja? _¿Mi pareja?_ ¿MI PAREJA? Llevé mi mirada de Alice hacia Esme. Ésta estaba sorprendida y… feliz. ¡No entiendo por qué, esto era un lío! ¡Además imposible! ¡Los vampiros no podían emparejarse con humanos!

- Eso no va a pasar Alice – espeté.

- Veo varios escenarios Bella y si eso no pasa es porque acabas por matarlo – respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

Volví mí vista hacia Rosalie para ver que estaba absolutamente cabreada. Tenía su labio superior ligeramente hacia atrás revelándome sus dientes. Si ponía mi vista un poco borrosa podía fingir que veía un "_rottweiler_ _rubio_" con espuma saliendo de su boca. Una Rosalie enojada era una Rosalie irritante y definitivamente no era divertido estar cerca, ni en su lado malo.

- Sabía que algo así pasaría – empezó furiosa –, no necesito tener el don de Alice para saber que de alguna manera ibas a arruinar nuestra existencia.

- ¡Rosalie! – reprendió Esme.

- ¡Es la verdad! Sólo que no sabía cómo lo iba a lograr… ¡Enamorada de un humano! debo concedértelo, tiene cierto toque original –agregó sarcásticamente.

- Lo admito, hay posibilidades de que salga mal – interrumpió Alice tratando de defender la causa – pero por ahora las probabilidades están cincuenta a cincuenta, todo depende de Bella.

- ¡No me importan las posibilidades, y a los volturis tampoco! Ese humano es una complicación que debe eliminarse.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y salté del sillón para enfrentarla. Una zarza de gruñidos llegó a mis oídos. Luego me di cuenta de que el origen de tanto ruido era yo. Rosalie me miraba con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, provocándome abiertamente. En un segundo mi cuarto se llenó con la llegada de Carlisle, Jasper y Emmet, todos habían acudido al escuchar la conmoción. Podía ver en sus caras diferentes emociones, pero no podía descifrarlas, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de calmar las mías y averiguar qué diablos pasaba conmigo. No sé por qué pero la propuesta de mi hermana me había puesto a la defensiva hacia Edward. No podían matarlo, antes tendrían que pasar por encima de mis humeantes cenizas. Calisle se puso en el medio para detener la confrontación mientras sentía una calma artificial invadir mi mente. _Jasper_ adiviné.

- Rose, sería mejor que seas un poco más sensible con tu hermana, después de todo, no creo que ella tenga intención de "arruinar nuestra existencia" – dijo lanzándole una mirada intensa, de esas que únicamente él lograba, luego se dio vuelta hacia mí –. Bella, somos tu familia, y quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase siempre te apoyaremos.

Cerré mis ojos e inspiré profundamente para luego abrirlos y mirar a mi padre en todo el sentido posible de la palabra.

- Lo sé, Carlisle. Gracias – dije con sinceridad –. Si no les molesta, tengo que despejar mi cabeza, iré a correr, volveré para la hora de la escuela.

- Tomate el tiempo que necesites, y si quieres hablar, mi puerta siempre está abierta.

Asentí a modo de agradecimiento y me di la vuelta para saltar por la ventana de mi habitación. Al momento que mis pies tocaron el húmedo suelo me lancé como una bala hacia el bosque. Corrí sin parar concentrándome sólo en el bosque y en los ruidos provenientes del mismo, las aves revoloteando sus alas al pasar por debajo de ellas entre los árboles, el sonido del viento en las hojas y en las ramas, el correr del agua de un arroyo a unos cientos de metros de distancia. Podía incluso oír como los pocos insectos que sobrevivían en este frío se escondían entre las hojas y el suelo.

Un olor captó mi atención. A unos kilómetros una manada de alces pastaba en un claro circular, al pie de la montaña. Con sigilo, fui velozmente hacia ellos y me agazapé encima de una roca que daba una perspectiva área del lugar. Fijé mi vista en el más grande. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba sobre él clavándole mis dientes en la garganta y tomando a grandes tragos la sangre caliente que brotaba de su yugular. Después de haber tumbado al tercero sacié mi sed. Arreglé mi ropa ligeramente desaliñada después de toda la tarea y empecé a correr nuevamente sumiéndome en mis pensamientos. Al alba volví a mi casa. Entré por la ventana de mi cuarto y la voz de Alice me recibió.

- ¡Bella! ¡Apúrate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela!

Hice rodar mis ojos. ¿Por qué Alice insistía en seguir con la fachada de humanidad dentro de nuestra propiedad? No llegaríamos tarde ni aunque estuviéramos cinco minutos a contrarreloj. Me vestí en un parpadeo con unos jeans bien ajustados y una remera verde oscuro. Al bajar las escaleras la duende me miró con desaprobación.

- Bueno, al menos no te pusiste unos pantalones de gimnasia grises – cedió.

Volví a rodar mis ojos exasperada. La duende estaba pidiendo palmetazo.

Las clases pasaron sin problemas pero no hubo indicio de Edward Masen en toda la mañana y eso, por alguna razón, me tenía de los nervios. En la hora del comedor no hubo rastros de él ni de Emma Greene. Soporté biología con una mezcla de alivio y frustración. Para la hora de la salida me reuní con mis hermanos y hermanas en el estacionamiento. Mi mal humor era tangible.

- ¡Ay! ¡Su humanito no vino a la escuela! – exclamó para mí Emmet sin que los demás estudiantes oyeran.

- Cállate, osito de peluche – gruñí a sabiendas de que odiaba ese sobrenombre.

- ¡Rose! – se quejó poniéndome mala cara.

- ¡A mí no me mires! ¡Tú te la buscaste! – respondió ésta subiéndose a su BMW, los demás siguieron el ejemplo. Me miró por el espejo retrovisor al ver que seguía tildada en mi lugar – ¿vas a subir o no?

Salí de mi estupor y subí al asiento trasero con Alice y Jasper. Cuando llegamos a casa no hice más que bajar del auto y me lancé hacia el bosque. Correr era una buena cura para la ansiedad. Corrí hasta que se hizo de noche y la luna apareció reluciente en el cielo despejado. La temperatura estaba inusualmente más alta de lo normal, casi cálida para lo que era Forks. Sin saberlo mis piernas me guiaron a su casa.

_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Isabella Cullen?_ Crucé la calle después de esperar entre las sombras a que pasara un auto y trepé el árbol que estaba junto a su ventana. Me arrimé para mirar a través del vidrio. Ahí estaba él. Se encontraba acostado boca abajo en su cama, profundamente dormido. Sus facciones estaban relajadas y su expresión exudaba paz, era muy diferente al Edward de la escuela, el que siempre llevaba una cara de presumida hostilidad y una postura de arrogante indiferencia al resto del mundo. Sin duda, en palabras de Alice, era un humano muy interesante, y no podía descifrar por qué su cara no dejaba en paz mi mente ni por qué me sentía tan atraída a él y a su sangre.

Sin darme cuenta me había inclinado aún más hacia su ventana y el repentino cambio del peso en la rama hizo que la punta de ésta tocara con un golpe seco en el vidrio.

- Demonios – maldije cambiando otra vez de posición para hacer que la rama se alejara del costado de la casa.

Volví mi vista a Edward y vi que se había despertado con el golpe. _Tiene el sueño ligero _pensé mientras me aseguraba de esconderme de manera eficaz entre el follaje del árbol. Se levantó con el pelo más desaliñado de lo normal, y caminó hacia la ventana, la abrió y miró hacia afuera. Me congelé para evitar todo movimiento que delatara mi presencia. Observó la oscuridad con sospecha durante unos segundos. Cuando se aseguró de que no había nada fuera de lugar se dio media vuelta para ir hasta su closet, dejando la ventana abierta. Se cambió los jeans que traía puestos por algo más cómodo para dormir y se sacó la remera para revelar su pecho al relativamente fresco de la noche. No cabía duda de que tenía un cuerpo glorioso, no era extremadamente musculoso como Emmet pero los tenía más bien definidos que Jasper.

De su cuello colgaba un rosario negro que hasta ahora no me había percatado que estaba ahí, probablemente porque estaba distraída mirando sus abdominales. Lo tomo con sus manos y lo observo por un buen rato girándolo con sus dedos sin realmente mirarlo, perdido en un mundo distante. Su rostro estaba carente de expresión pero se notaba que fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba recordando no era agradable. Sentí un extraña sensación en ese momento. Quería que esa cara tuviera una expresión alegre, feliz, no una como si el peso del mundo estuviera puesta en ella.

Salió de su trance con un suspiro y se tiró en la cama, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de él en cuestión de minutos. Un tirón me atrajo más cerca de su ventana. Sin siquiera un solo ruido me adentré en su habitación. _¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Isabella Cullen?_ Miré su cara con detenimiento y escuché el latido de su corazón cerciorándome de que aún estuviera dormido. Caminé alrededor del cuarto observando sus pertenencias. Había poco en el lugar que me diera algún tipo de información sobre él o su forma de ser y su actitud. Me senté en una mecedora que había en la esquina y lo estudié por unas cuantas horas, acompasando mi respiración a la suya. Algunas veces su respiración se agitaba y se removía en su cama, pero por la mayor parte de la noche se mantuvo quieto.

Dejé mi mente vagar por los distintos escenarios que Alice había previsto. Sabía que no había discusión en lo relativo a matarlo. No lo haría, no iba a permitirlo, era inocente y tenía derecho a vivir una vida larga y plena. Tampoco lo convertiría, tenía derecho a su humanidad, a tener una familia, a crecer y a morir con un amor a su lado. Pero tampoco podía alejarme de él, simplemente no podía, había algo que me retenía a su lado y no podía averiguar qué.

Edward se removió agitado en su cama, claramente soñando. Estaba a unos minutos de amanecer y consideré que lo mejor era que Edward no se despertara conmigo en su cuarto así que con un movimiento fluido me levanté y fui hasta él. Le acaricié la mejilla con delicadez y me sorprendí de su textura suave. Él, todavía inconsciente, se inclinó hacia mi contacto y largó un suspiro de satisfacción, calmándose inmediatamente. Sonreí involuntariamente antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. No podía hacer esto. No estaba segura de lo que sentía con respecto al humano y aún así, aquí estaba, acariciándolo mientras dormía, como si me perteneciera. Era un tanto masoquista, casi como ponerle sal a la herida. Me alejé, repulsiva de mi misma, y salté por la ventana para correr por el bosque en dirección a mi familia.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.  
**

**Dejen reviews, comentarios, críticas o cualquier cosa, todo es bienvenido!**

**Ya empecé a escribir el capítulo cuatro, pero no hago promesas de estar subiéndolo esta semana o la entrante gracias a mi obseción con dejar las cosas de manera perfecta. Sólo sepan que no estoy abandonando la historia así que no se asusten!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Capítulo IV: En la oscuridad

**Bueno, costó pero lo terminé. Éste cap quedó bastante largo y da un poco a ver dentro de la cabeza de Edward y cuan perturvado está. Leanlo teniendo en cuenta que él pasó por mucho los dos últimos años.  
**

**Agradezco a yuli09 y a ErickDraven666 por los reviews y a todos los que siguen y le dieron el favorito a la historia.**

**Sugerencia o preguntas, no duden en hacérmelas saber.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo IV: En la oscuridad

"_Si existe dios… tendrá que rogar mi perdón."_

_Edward Pov:_

Suspiré y me senté con aire pesado al borde de la cama agarrándome a puñados los pelos con mis manos. Mis sueños estuvieron atestados de sangre y ruidos, caras deformadas de gente que había conocido alguna vez y que no volvería a ver, cuerpos a mi alrededor, atrapándome y llevándome cada vez más abajo, con el solo propósito de ahogarme entre alaridos y lamentos. En alguna parte de la noche soñé que me caía a una zanja llena de los cuerpos de mis amigos, todos con sus ojos abiertos, mirándome con ojos acusadores, como si yo hubiese dejado que eso pasara. Trataba de salir y no podía, a algunos de ellos les faltaban pedazos y cada vez que saltaba para intentar salir caía en un caldo de sangre y tripas. Sentía la consistencia gelatinosa de la sangre coagulada con mis dedos, la textura de seda resbaladiza de sus órganos calientes cuando pataleaba desesperado para alejarme. En un momento, cuando estaba arrojando manotazos a mí alrededor, mi mano tomó algo sólido entre el caldo. Miré hacia abajo y vi con horror un corazón en mi mano. Éste latía desbocado y chorreaba sangre de las salidas de los ventrículos. Un grito escapó de mi garganta y solté el órgano cayendo en el pánico. De vez en cuando alguna que otra mano agarraba mis tobillos o brazos y me tiraba hacia abajo haciendo que perdiera mi balance y me enviara otra vez al fondo.

Mi cabeza me jugaba cada vez más malas pasadas. Trataba de limitar tanto al mínimo los recuerdos de los dos últimos años que cuando me relajaba a la noche, en el único momento en que no podía protegerme, mi mente regresaba a toda marcha a cagarme la vida. Lo único que detuvo las pesadillas fue cuando un ángel me dio permiso para descansar de los horrores posando su mano en mi mejilla. No sé qué diablos mi subconsciente quiso decirme con eso, pero por ahora prefería ignorarlo.

Hice mi rutina diaria. Me bañé y me vestí con jeans y una remera blanca debajo de una camisa azul la cual arremangué hasta mis codos. Desayuné despacio y sin apuro, las pesadillas me habían levantado temprano así que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar bien a la escuela. Cuando terminé agarré mi mochila y las llaves de la camioneta y salí afuera. La mañana se encontraba tranquila y templada, con una suave capa de niebla que se concentraba bien espesa a unos centímetros del suelo. Subí a la camioneta y la encendí, dejando que el motor se calentara para prender la calefacción. Mi celular empezó a vibrar en mi bolsillo y me removí un poco en el asiento para poder sacarlo.

- ¿Hola? – atendí sin mirar quién llamaba.

- Hola, Ed – era Emma –. Llamo para molestarte.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- No saliste para la escuela todavía, ¿no?

- No, ¿qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te pase a buscar? – pregunté jugando con los cambios del vehículo.

- Sí, por favor, mi auto tiene una rueda al piso, para mí que fue el infeliz de mi vecino que me odia profundamente – dijo con bronca en su voz –. El sentimiento es mutuo.

- Claro, ahora voy para allá, estaba saliendo – respondí mientras ponía la marcha atrás y salía de mi casa.

- ¡Gracias, Ed! Te espero.

- Chau.

Corté la llamada y tiré el celular al asiento. Puse primera y avancé a toda pastilla por las calles del pueblo. Iba casi en modo automático mientras manejaba, perdido en mis pensamientos. Mis pesadillas se estaban volviendo un auténtico problema, cada vez dormía menos. La única forma de quedarse dormido y no soñar era cuando te desmayabas al estar como manga o cuando te fumabas un porro antes de irte a acostar. Pero no podía estar enviciándome todas las noches, era un juego bastante peligroso si no pensabas en las consecuencias, cosa que muchas veces no hacía. Lo mío no era un hábito sino más bien algo para pasar el tiempo con mis amigos.

Diez minutos más tarde estaba enfrente de lo de Emma a pesar de que no tenía recolección de cómo había llegado ahí. Supongo que la costumbre se había hecho cargo de llegar. Ella salió al escuchar el bajo de la música que salía del estéreo y subió a la camioneta.

- ¿Qué onda? ¿Tus viejos te rompieron las pelotas por lo de ayer?– pregunté refiriéndome a la hora que habíamos llegado de la fiesta mientras bajaba el volumen de la música y volvía a poner primera para enfilar a la escuela.

- Je, je, lo de siempre – respondió despreocupada –. Otra vez la misma mierda de que ya no me reconocen, que ya no soy la misma niña buena de antes. Puras estupideces, ni siquiera me conocen realmente.

No comenté ante esa declaración. No hacía falta, sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó.

- ¿Yo qué?

- Tienes una pinta…

- ¿En serio? ¿Tan mal?

- Te vez hecho mierda – observó.

- Bien, porque me siento para la mierda – agregué con sarcasmo.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó poniéndose seria.

- Nada.

- No luce como nada – dijo pasando sus dedos por mis pómulos y por debajo de mis ojos haciendo una mueca de desaprobación –. Tienes terribles ojeras.

- Estoy bien, en serio, no te preocupes por mí, todo marcha de maravilla – traté de restarle importancia con una sonrisa.

- Sabes que si te está pasando algo puedes contar conmigo, ¿no?

La miré a los ojos ignorando el camino por unos segundos, evaluando su expresión.

- Lo sé, Emma – respondió volviendo mi vista a la calle y los demás autos –, gracias.

- Cuenta conmigo Edward, lo digo en serio.

Asentí moviendo mi cabeza al ritmo de la música. Era raro ver seria a una personalidad tan alegre y llena de vitalidad como Emma, pero tenía sus momentos de _hablo-en-serio-no-estoy-jodiendo_. No volvió a presionar con ese tema, sabía que si estaba dispuesto a hablar lo haría.

Adelantó su mano al estéreo y subió el volumen a casi el máximo. Una canción de rock que no conocía sonó fuerte por el parlante y pisé aún más el pedal del acelerador. Llegamos con veinte minutos de sobra para entrar a clases pero la parte más cercana al edificio ya estaba atiborrada con autos. Me alejé un poco para buscar un lugar y justo dio la casualidad que encontré uno a dos autos de Isabella Cullen y sus hermanos. Estacioné mi Ford, salimos y nos paramos al lado de la misma. Apoyé mi espalda en la puerta de atrás y descansé mi pie en el paragolpes trasero, poniéndome cómodo. Miré hacia mi izquierda y noté a los Cullen observándome con distintas expresiones. Éstos estaban parados enfrente del BMW. _¿Qué le pasaba a esta gente? ¿Es que no tenían sus propias vidas para preocuparse?_ Emma se prendió un pucho a mi lado, le dio una pitada y me lo convidó. Lo agarré y tomé una profunda bocanada de humo.

Era una familia extraña. Todos completamente diferentes entre sí, sin embargo definitivamente parecidos entre ellos, incluso, por lo que oí, parecidos a sus padres. Aún así todos adoptados. Había más de ellos de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Eran un grupo cerrado, no parecían hablar con nadie excepto entre ellos, no compartían palabras con nadie si no era estrictamente necesario, hasta parecía que hablaban en otra frecuencia, una tan baja que hacía imposible escuchar o discernir sus conversaciones. E Isabella Cullen. Eso era otra cosa completamente. Un misterio sobre largas y sexis piernas. No se podía negar que la chica era hermosa, pero su actitud de perra le bajaba varios puntos.

Emmet Cullen me sonrió divertido cuando me vio observando a su hermana. Asentí en su dirección con mi cabeza a modo de saludo para no quedar demasiado descortés. Sí, así es, aunque de a rato no lo pareciera, todavía podía ser bastante educado y respetuoso, a diferencia de lo que la mayoría opinaba de mi diciendo que era un desagradecido maleducado.

- ¿Edward, me estás escuchando?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté desorientado mientras bajaba de las nubes y volvía mi vista hacia Emma dándole otra pitada a mi cigarro al darme cuenta que no había fumado nada más desde que me había puesto a observar a los Cullen.

- Dime la verdad, ¿qué te anda pasando? – inquirió acercándose a mí para hacer más privada la conversación aunque tenía la sensación de que los Cullen podían escucharnos sin importar el volumen de nuestras voces –. Desde que volviste andas… distinto. Nunca me vas a contar nada de lo que te pasó mientras estabas ahí afuera, ¿verdad?

- Basta, Emma – advertí con todos mis músculos trabándose como si fuera a enfrentar una pelea, que con Emma era lo más probable.

- Ed, no sirve de nada que te guardes adentro este tipo de cosas.

- Que la cortes, Emma – mi voz se endureció sin esfuerzo de mi parte –, ahora no.

- Ed, perdóname – musitó con una nota hiriente y a la vez desafiante en su voz –, pero eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero verte sufrir. Sólo… háblame.

- Déjame solo – dije echándole llave a la camioneta y empezando a caminar por la calle ligeramente mojada hacia la escuela.

Pasé enfrente de los Cullen sin dedicarles una sola mirada aunque sentí sus ojos en mí en todo momento. Emma no me siguió, sabía que eso era lo que yo quería y lo iba a respetar.

Sabía que actuar como si nada estuviera mal y embotellar todo dentro de mí no iba a ayudar en nada a que mejorara, pero lo cierto es que cuando lo niegas simplemente empiezas a creer que en verdad no pasó, que todo fue un figmento de tu imaginación y uno podía protegerse detrás de ello. Pero por más protegido que uno se sintiera no había garantía de una cura, de hecho sabías que no había cura alguna, sólo tenías que aprender a convivir con esas partes más oscuras de ti mismo, aquellas partes en las que a veces caes y parece imposible salir. Todos teníamos de esas partes, solamente que algunos profundizábamos más en las sombras que otros.

Entré a la escuela y fui derecho a mi primera clase del día. Me senté en el fondo del salón tratando de hacer que mi presencia pasara desapercibida, lo que era muy difícil dada la atención y recelo que todos me daban. Emma entró unos minutos después y se sentó a mi lado sin decir nada. La mayor parte de la hora estuve ensimismado en mis pensamientos sin prestar la más mínima atención a la profesora o a los demás alumnos. Todas las clases de la mañana estuve igual, encerrado en mi propio mundo, planteándome cosas que no me quería plantear, discutiendo conmigo mismo, recordando cosas que no deberían haber pasado en primer lugar…

_¿Por qué Dios?_ Pregunté en mi fuero interno en medio de una ola de furia mientras miraba al cielo por la ventana soltando un suspiro pesado. Menos mal que era la última clase para el descanso del almuerzo.

- ¡Señor Masen!

Volteé bruscamente ante la mención de mi nombre en un tono irritado. El profesor Brooke me miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté algo desorientado.

- Ya llevo varios intentos tratando de llamar su atención Señor Masen – dijo irritado.

Un minuto de silencio siguió esa oración en el que nadie se movió y todos los ojos se posaron en mí. Toda la clase estaba mirándome a la espera de algo. Les devolví la mirada confundido. _¿Qué diablos se supone que tenía que decir? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿La respuesta es _x_ igual a cuarenta y ocho?_

- ¿Y bien? – inquirió el profesor, contento consigo mismo al estar dejando en ridículo al "_chico más malo_" de la secundaria.

Estaba sinceramente perdido a lo que se supone que debía hacer. Obviamente me habían preguntado algo y se suponía que tenía que responder. Un papel se deslizó discretamente a mi banco.

_**La respuesta es Canadá.**_

- ¿Canadá? – me pregunté en voz alta al leer el papel haciendo una mueca de confusión y desconfianza.

¿En qué puta clase estaba? Hubiera jurado que estaba en matemática.

- Sí, muy bien – rezongó el profesor Brooke, el cual ahora recordaba que daba geografía, y siguió con la lección.

Miré hacia la dueña del papelito que me había salvado de una hora de detención. Alice Cullen se hallaba sentada en el banco de al lado con su fina belleza iluminando el lugar. Me sonrió mostrándome una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos.

- Tienes la cabeza en otro lado hoy – comentó riéndose.

_Chocolate por la noticia_ pensé. Su voz era como el sonido de miles de campanitas celestiales y me llenaba de tranquilidad.

- Gracias por salvarme de ese momento incómodo – agradecí sonriéndole lo mejor que pude con mi cabeza todavía reculando sobre mis recuerdos.

- No hay problema, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que voy a estar salvándote las papas muy seguido – respondió enigmáticamente.

La miré confundido. Esta duende sí que tenía pinta de ser rara con su vitalidad y buen corazón haciendo contraste con ese borde de peligro que parecía estar allí en su apariencia. Sin embargo no me daba mala espina para nada, no como a los demás estudiantes. A mí, más bien me intrigaba. Alguien así de raro era interesante teniendo en cuenta lo mundano que era Forks. Algo de cambio para variar nunca viene mal. Ella volvió a prestarle atención al profesor y yo volví a meterme dentro de mis pensamientos, pero esta vez se concentraron en aquella misteriosa familia. Era una buena distracción.

Había algo que se me estaba escapando por entre mis dedos, justo fuera de mi alcance, algo que era evidente pero a la vez elusivo. Temía que si no lo averiguaba me volvería loco con esta sensación. Pasé el resto de la clase garabateando en mi cuaderno notas musicales y letras de canciones que se formaban en mi mente mientras trataba de distraer mi agobiado cerebro.

Vino la hora del almuerzo pero no tenía apetito así que me senté en una de las mesas de picnic que había afuera enfrente de la cafetería y me puse a escuchar música con mis auriculares. Estaba agotado, ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir el día, sentía como si mis músculos hubieran sido reemplazados por vidrio molido y cada vez que me movía los sentía rasgar por dentro mi carne. Consideré seriamente ratearme e ir a dormir un rato a casa antes de que Charlie volviera del trabajo pero abandoné la idea al considerar los terrores que me aguardaban al borde de mi subconsciente. Me concentré en la música por el resto de la hora y dejé que mi cuerpo se relajara y que mi mente vagara. Tenía planeado visitar a mis hermanos pero estaba realmente fundido y sólo quería estar a solas. Quizás los vería mañana. La hora pasó tranquila y llegó el momento de enfrentar biología. Me pregunté por un momento que me deparaba esa clase sentado al lado de "la Reina del Hielo" Isabella Cullen pero no le di mucha importancia al asunto mientras me levantaba y empezaba a caminar.

Fui uno de los primeros en llegar al aula, me senté con aire pesado, puse mis brazos cruzados sobre la mesada y apoyé mi cabeza en los mismos, bloqueando las voces y los ruidos que invadieron el lugar conforme entraban los demás alumnos. Estaba al borde de dormirme cuando las patas de la silla a mi lado rasparon el piso al ser movida. Alcé la cabeza y allí estaba ella. Se sentó en el asiento de la mesa que compartíamos y me dedicó una sonrisa tímida. _¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?_ Me pregunté devolviéndole una sonrisa vacilante _¿acaso había imaginado su actitud el otro día?_

- Hola, siento haber sido tan descortés al no introducirme el otro día, pero no me sentía del todo bien – me habló con una voz suave como la seda –. Mi nombre es Bella Cullen.

_Bella_ el nombre le hacía justicia. Traté de formar aunque sea una sola oración pero mi cerebro estaba aturdido. Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces hasta que pude formular algo con la misma.

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Edward.

_Mmm_, bastante bien considerando que mi cerebro se había derretido el mismo instante que olisqueé su fragancia a fresas y lavanda. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y yo le respondí con una propia. En ese momento el profesor Banner entró y empezó la clase con prisa. Teníamos que hacer un trabajo de práctica de identificación de fases de mitosis con el compañero de banco. Nos dio los elementos, las pautas para trabajar y nos dijo que empezáramos. Empujé el microscopio hacia ella ofreciéndole una de mis clásicas sonrisas torcidas.

- Las damas primero.

Bella soltó una risa pequeña de entre sus labios y puedo jurar que mi corazón se detuvo un momento para después reanudar su marcha a los trompicones. Ella observó unos segundos en el lente y me lo devolvió.

- Profase – dijo con seguridad.

- ¿Te importa si compruebo? – le pregunté.

- Para nada – sonrió muy pagada de sí misma.

Revisé la muestra y para mi desagrado su afirmación era correcta. Al menos sabía algo de biología, no como Jessica Stanley. Le devolví el microscopio asintiendo con mi cabeza mientras ella preparaba la otra muestra.

- Profase – confirmé.

- Es lo que dije – respondió ella presumidamente mientras anotaba el descubrimiento.

Puso otra muestra debajo de la mirilla y me la pasó.

- Tu turno.

Miré por el lente y observé durante unos segundos seguro de lo que buscaba y de lo que estaba viendo.

- Anafase – dije seriamente, poniendo mi cara de póker, esperando su reacción.

- ¿Te importa si compruebo? – dijo alzando una ceja.

- Sácate las ganas – la desafié cruzándome de brazos y recostando mi espalda en mi asiento.

Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa y miró la muestra unos segundos. Iba a disfrutar esto. Su ceño se frunció por un momento en claro descontento y después volvió a la normalidad para luego encararme.

- Anafase – afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es lo que dije.

Me reí por dentro al ver que me ponía mala cara por un segundo para después soltar una risa entre dientes. Preparé la tercera muestra y le ofrecí el turno. Ella le dio un vistazo rápido haciendo ademán de no prestarle mucha atención.

- Interfase – dijo escribiéndolo en el papel donde íbamos anotando nuestros hallazgos pero pausó a la mitad de la palabra –. ¿Quieres comprobarlo? – me di cuenta que estaba probándome.

- Te creo – dije sin más.

Ella se rió asintiendo con su cabeza y otra vez mi corazón dio un vuelco. Esa risa era angelical, como nada que había escuchado antes en mi vida. Era música para mis oídos. Terminamos la tarea mucho antes que todos con veinte minutos de sobra. Los demás parecían estar teniendo problemas para identificar las muestras unas de otras. Traté de no mirar a la diosa a mi lado para no ponerla incómoda y concentré mi atención en unas grietas que había en la pared mientras repasaba y editaba las composiciones que había hecho la clase anterior.

- No viniste ayer – Bella Cullen habló de la nada.

- No, no lo hice – afirmé moviendo mi cabeza hacia delante y atrás, todavía mirando al frente de la clase.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó. Pude sentir sus ojos en mí.

- Bueno, verás – dije enfrentándola –, resulta que las bebidas fermentadas no se deben mezclar con las destiladas.

- ¿No producen el efecto deseado? – preguntó ella sarcásticamente.

- Por el contrario – respondí siguiéndole el chiste –. Son las secuelas las que son jodidas.

Volví mi vista a mis compañeros para observar como sus trabajos iban. Nadie más había avanzado por el momento.

- Dicen que estuviste en el ejército estos últimos años – dijo ahora con curiosidad en su voz.

Volteé mi cabeza hacia ella analizando su expresión. No podía evitar sentirme invadido cada vez que alguien preguntaba sobre mi tiempo en servicio.

- Así es – asentí.

- ¿Por qué?

Quedé en silencio por un rato, dando vueltas la pregunta en mi cabeza. Ahora fui yo quien frunció el ceño. En efecto, ¿por qué? Era la primera vez que alguien me preguntaba eso. Era una pregunta bastante extensa para responder. Ella debió percatarse de mi silencio como un mal indicio ya que empezó a disculparse.

- Perdóname, no debería haber-

- No, está bien – me apresuré a tranquilizarla mientras carraspeaba para aclararme el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta –. Es que es una pregunta complicada de explicar.

- Creo que podré seguir el ritmo – aseguró ella poniendo su atención en mí.

- Bueno… supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que no me llevo del todo bien con mi padre – empecé. No sabía por qué estaba soltando todo esto, y menos con ella, alguien a quien no conocía –. Sólo quería irme de aquí por un tiempo. Supongo que quería escapar de esta realidad por un rato.

Ella sopesó mis palabras por un momento mientras parecía sumirse en sus pensamientos. Por qué estaba hablando de esto con ella, no sé, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella, que Bella no me juzgaría. Me miró con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

- No parece muy complicado de entender – observó ofreciéndome una sonrisa tímida.

- Es la versión corta – expliqué haciendo una mueca.

- Pero en tal caso, ¿escapaste de la realidad? ¿Valió la pena? – preguntó expectante.

- Esa es una buena pregunta – repliqué dejando la respuesta en el aire un momento mientras pensaba –. Supongo que en algún nivel sí.

- Pero ahora eres infeliz – señaló.

- ¿Y? – repliqué desafiante.

- No me parece justo – respondió.

- ¿Es que acaso nadie te lo ha dicho? La vida no es justa.

- Creo haberlo oído antes – admitió secamente.

Volví mi vista al frente otra vez.

- Aún así, apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Hice una mueca y resistí el impulso de mandarla bien a la mierda.

- ¿Me equivoco?

La ignoré deliberadamente mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

- Claro que no – murmuró con suficiencia.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – pregunté irritado. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era a una niña que creía sabérselas todas cuestionando mis elecciones de vida.

- Esa es una buena pregunta – respondió como lo había hecho yo minutos atrás.

Al ver que realmente no iba a responder traté de concentrarme en el piso.

- ¿Te estoy molestando? – preguntó. Parecía divertida con mi reacción.

- No exactamente. Estoy más molesto conmigo mismo. Usualmente soy yo el que puede leer bien a los demás, no al revés – respondí honestamente.

- No te dejes engañar, solo estoy dando tiros al aire. En lo que a mí respecta no eres tan fácil de leer – respondió con una sonrisa enigmática.

El profesor Banner se acercó a nosotros viendo que estábamos hablando con nuestro trabajo olvidado en la mesa.

- Con tanta charla espero que ya hayan terminado.

- Lo hicimos, profesor – respondí un poco irritado.

Odiaba que me hablaran como si fuera menos. Banner tomó nuestra hoja y verificó nuestros hallazgos.

- Muy bien, pero la próxima vez, tendría que dejar participar un poco a su compañero Señorita Cullen – habló dirigiéndole una mirada.

- De hecho Señor Banner – interrumpió Bella, probablemente al ver que yo ya estaba listo para retrucar esa indirecta –, Edward hizo tres de las cinco.

Le sonreí con suficiencia y el profesor se fue musitando algo que no pude distinguir. El timbre sonó en ese momento. Ella junto sus cosas con rapidez y se fue de la misma manera brusca que la vez anterior.

Por mi parte, yo empecé mi caminata hacia el gimnasio. Llegué unos minutos tarde para el desagrado de mi profesor. Nos pusimos a jugar al vóley y nuestro equipo ganó por una buena diferencia. Me cambié y salí del vestuario, yendo hacia el estacionamiento. Emma me esperaba al lado de mi camioneta de brazos cruzados. Suspiré, ya la había evitado lo suficiente, claramente íbamos a tener una conversación. A mitad de camino divisé a Bella Cullen y su familia esperando junto a su auto a pocos metros de distancia de Emma. Le sonreí a modo de saludo. Ella me regaló una de las suyas junto con su hermana la duende, la cual agregó un saludó con la mano. Llegué hasta donde estaba estacionada mi camioneta y me acerqué a mi amiga.

- Mira, Emma, yo-

- Lo siento – ella me interrumpió.

La miré con confusión.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo fui el que se comportó como un idiota y te ignoró por la mayor parte del día.

- Y yo fui la que vio que su amigo necesitaba que sólo estén ahí para él y lo único que hizo fue empujarlo por encima del borde – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y voz entrecortada.

_Maldición_ pensé. Odiaba que mis amigos lloraran, me llenaba de impotencia. Teníamos que dejar de hacer estas estupideces, siempre acabábamos lastimándonos sin intensión.

- Emma no hagas esto, no te culpes por una estupidez como esta – dije cabreado señalando con mi mano entre nosotros dos refiriéndome a todo el asunto –, sé que no era tu intención.

- Aún así, lo lamento, Ed – dijo.

Una lágrima solitaria cayó por su mejilla.

- Deja de llorar – musité con un nudo en la garganta, el segundo que se me había formado hoy hasta ahora.

Ella soltó una risita entre dientes mientras se enjuagaba los ojos.

- Me olvidé lo mucho que odias verme llorar – habló entre sollozos con una sonrisa triste.

- Sí, lo odio, más cuando yo soy la causa – respondí abrazándola.

- Tú no me hiciste llorar – trató de confortarme –, lo que pasa es que soy una estúpida.

Sí, lo eres – me reí.

- Imbécil – se apartó un poco de mi cuerpo y me pegó con su puño en mi hombro con gesto juguetón.

Nos dejamos de estupideces y nos subimos a mi Ford. Puse la radio y nos fuimos de la escuela acelerando por las calles del pueblo. Nos quedamos hasta bien tarde en una plaza fumando y hablando de nada y todo a la vez. Bajé mi guardia como lo hice con Bella y le hablé un poco de mi tiempo en servicio y ella me contó que estuvo saliendo con un chico de Port Angeles, pero que no había terminado bien. Entrada la noche pasé a dejar a Emma en su casa y continúe hacia la mía. Cuando llegué, las luces de la entrada estaban apagadas y la patrulla de Charlie estacionada afuera.

Al entrar lo encontré desparramado en el sillón con un pack de cervezas vacías en el suelo. Suspiré y sacudí mi cabeza. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Levanté la basura, fui a la cocina y la tiré en el tacho. Seguía sin apetito así que directamente subí a mi habitación, me cambié y me tiré en la cama deseoso de poder descansar.

.

_La habitación estaba a oscuras pero sabía exactamente donde estaba. Podía sentir los jadeos y gemidos a mis costados, a mis espaldas y enfrente mío. Rezos a dios, quejidos por el dolor, ruidos que evidenciaban golpes y algunos indescifrables a menos que los hayas experimentado de primera mano. "_El pozo_"… así se llamaba. Ahí es donde me encontraba, y lo conocía muy bien, conocía muy bien este lugar, sus ruidos y sus olores._

_Podía sentir que estaba sentado con mis brazos hacia atrás, atados por las manos alrededor del respaldo de una silla. Una venda me apretaba los costados de la cabeza y me tapaba los ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo iba estar allí, lo más probable es que la última vez que viera la luz del sol fuera cuando estuviera boca arriba en el fondo de una zanja esperando lentamente la muerte a mano de mis captores. No sé muy bien por qué estaba allí, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que en verdad me encontraba ahí._

_Me arrancaron la venda de un tirón y mis ojos se ajustaron a la escasa luz artificial proveniente de una sucia bombilla que colgaba del techo mohoso. Observé a mí alrededor. Estaba solo en una habitación de pocos metros de ancho y de largo con paredes ennegrecidas y manchadas por la humedad. Los ruidos provenían de afuera. Alcé mis ojos hacia arriba para ver a mi captor. Era un hombre de mediana edad, probablemente la misma que Charlie, desaliñado, sucio, vistiendo una musculosa blanca manchada y unos pantalones azules. Me sonrió con malicia._

_- ¿Te sientes con suerte, chico?_

_De haber podido producir saliva con mi boca seca le habría escupido su arrogante y demacrada cara. Me limité a vaciar mi rostro de expresión y a mirarlo con los ojos en blanco. El resultado de todo esto iba a ser el mismo de una forma u otra, independientemente de cualquier cosa que decida hacer. Sentí el golpe incluso antes de que hiciera contacto con mi cuerpo. Caí al piso cuando la silla se tambaleó con la inercia, dejándome en una posición más incomoda que antes cuando el respaldo de la silla me apretó el brazo contra el áspero piso con tanta fuerza que sentí como la circulación se me cortaba._

_Golpe tras golpe precedía al anterior. Venían de todos lados, y me di cuenta que ya no estaba solo con mi captor, sino que varios de ellos estaban allí. Todos tomando su turno para dejar marcadas sus botas en mis costillas. Escapaba a mi comprensión pero ya no me encontraba atado a una silla, ahora estaba en el piso tratando de cubrirme con mis brazos. No había interrogatorios, parecía que solamente pretendían romper nuestro espíritu. Sabía que tendría que preguntarme por qué no hacían preguntas pero es muy curioso cuantas cosas simplemente dejan de importarte cuando te ves cara a cara con La Muerte._

_Podía verla allí detrás en el rincón, sonreía con gesto lúgubre aunque no podía discernir su expresión. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna, desde mi cuello hasta la parte baja de mi espalda. _Qué ironía_ pensé con una mezcla de amargura y humor al recordar a las viejas de mi barrio decir que cuando sentías un escalofrío era porque La Parca pasaba cerca de ti. Con su túnica negra no contrastaba para nada con el apagado lugar mientras la veía, por entre las piernas de mis enemigos que me pateaban, caminar describiendo círculos a mí alrededor. Parecía que pertenecía a este maldito lugar, como si estuviera a gusto. Se perdía de mi campo de visión cada vez que pasaba por el punto ciego de mi espalda, cada vez más cerca a medida que cerraba la circunferencia que trazaba por la habitación. Parecía que una fuerza, como la gravitacional, la atraía hacia mí conforme me sentía sucumbir cada vez más y más en la inconsciencia, con mi cuerpo entumecido._

_- Ya basta, ¡eh!, basta que éste se les va._

_Las palabras carentes de sentido alguno para mi mente aturdida sonaban como si estuviera en un túnel. Los golpes y las patadas se habían detenido, o bien, ya no sentía absolutamente nada. Mis latidos se ralentizaron bruscamente y tomé una gran bocanada de aire que no parecía satisfacer para nada mis pulmones. La Muerte tomó unos cuantos pasos decididos en mi dirección, obviando por completo el círculo que antes transitaba. Algo helado y redondo tocó mi espalda desnuda y luego dos dedos tomaron mi muñeca por unos cuantos segundos para después dejarla caer. Alguien chasqueó la lengua._

_- Todavía vive, pero creo que ya fue suficiente._

_- Dígame algo que no sepa – respondió una voz gruesa y quebrada –. Déjenlo aquí, todavía sirve._

_- Pero-_

_- Mire doctor, esto es simple, todavía respira, todavía es útil._

_- Ya sé, pero no creo-_

_Unas cuantas palabras cruzadas tuvieron lugar pero ya no podía darles sentidos, parecía una lengua extranjera a mis oídos mientras trataba de concentrarme en la silueta negra encapuchada que me miraba con anhelo._

_- Son órdenes, le aconsejo que las siga._

_- Sí, señor, disculpe mi intromisión, hablé fuera de lugar._

_La Muerte me miró a los ojos y asintió, saliendo por la puerta como un invitado que comprende que ha sobrepasado la hospitalidad de su anfitrión y pide disculpas antes de agachar su cabeza e irse avergonzado. Por la misma puerta salieron mis captores, y por último el médico de bata blanca que me miró de pasada como quien se arrepiente de su rol en el circo en el que se encuentra. Siempre había gente que estaba aquí haciendo cosas por las razones equivocadas. Soldados torturando prisioneros y civiles cuando su único propósito es defender y proteger, médicos dando el visto bueno a un paciente para admitir una golpiza, víctimas rogándole a dios por su perdón. Exhalé una última bocanada de aire y la puerta se cerró con un golpe estruendoso._

_._

Me senté con un movimiento brusco en mi cama, jadeando como resultado de las sensaciones asaltantes. Estaba helado, mi respiración era agitada y estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor frío. Revisé mis brazos y torso en busca de marcas, cortes o moretones, algo que evidenciara que aquello que había soñado había pasado realmente. Eran sueños vividos, tormentosos, recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fue mi vida en esos años. Sabía que esos momentos me iban a acompañar de por vida, no había forma de borrarlos, ni siquiera las drogas más fuertes podían con eso, sólo podían empujarlas un rato al fondo de tu mente pero en algún momento regresaban. De eso no había duda.

Me puse mis auriculares y elegí una lista aleatoria en el celular. Me recosté de vuelta destapándome entero para disfrutar la brisa fresca que entraba por la ventana abierta y observé a través de la misma el poco cielo estrellado que podía ver desde mi posición. "_Dear Good_" de _XTC_ sonó por los pequeños parlantes que estaban asegurados en mis oídos. Era como si la propia canción estuviera reflejando mi aura.

.

_Dear God, hope you got the letter, and..._

_I pray you can make it better down here._

_I don't mean a big reduction in the price of beer_

_But all the people that you made in your image, see_

_They are starving on their feet_

_'cause they don't get enough to eat from God,_

_I can't believe in you._

_._

La canción estaba pegándome donde dolía. Parecía saber lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en ese instante.

_._

_Dear God, sorry to disturb you, but... _

_I feel that I should be heard loud and clear._

_We all need a big reduction in the amount of tears_

_And all the people that you made in your image, see_

_They are fighting in the street _

_'cause they can't make opinions speech about God,_

_I can't believe in you_

_._

_Did you make disease and the diamond blue? _

_Did you make mankind after we made you?_

_And the devil too…  
_

_._

Los acordes me llevaban a otro estado de conciencia. Cerré los ojos apretando el puente de mi nariz con mi índice y mi pulgar para después volver a abrirlos y mirar otra vez hacia el cielo nocturno fuera de mi ventana con la mirada perdida, imaginando lo que pasaría al momento de verme cara a cada con Dios.

.

_Dear God, don't know if you noticed, but... _

_Your name is on a lot of quotes in this book,_

_And us crazy humans wrote it, you should take a look,_

_And all the people that you made in your image_

_Still believing that junk is true,_

_Well I know it ain't, and so do you, dear God,_

_I can't believe in I don't believe in  
_

_._

_I won't believe in heaven and hell._

_No saints, no sinners, no devil as well._

_._

Ahí, en la oscuridad, sólo con tus pensamientos. Esos eran los peores momentos… en donde recordabas todo.

.

_No pearly gates, no thorny crown._

_You're always letting us humans down._

_._

Eran los que te definían, a los que te aferrabas y se quedaban para siempre contigo. Donde una furia helada envenenaba tu alma y dejaba un gusto amargo en tu boca.

.

_The wars you bring, the babes you drown._

_Those lost at sea and never found,_

_._

Cuestionabas todo lo que estaba enfrente de ti, todo lo que habías experimentado, lo que no habías experimentado y nunca experimentarías.

.

_And it's the same the whole world 'round._

_The hurt I see helps to compound_

_That Father, Son and Holy Ghost_

_Is just somebody's unholy hoax._

_._

En ese momento no había nada, no sabía nada, no era nadie, no me encontraba en ningún lugar, no provenía de ningún lado, no iba a ningún destino.

.

_And if you're up there you'd perceive_

_That my heart is here upon my sleeve._

_If there's one thing I don't believe in_

_It's you…_

_._

Lo único que sabía era que si existe dios… _Él _tendrá que rogar por _mi_ perdón.

Las últimas notas y letra de la canción acompañaron mi pensamiento con un deje de desesperanza mientras cerraba los ojos.

.

… _Dear God._

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**El siguiente capítulo será narrado por Bella porque quiero que vean su punto de vista. **

**Ustedes son mi inspiración así que dejen reviews, comentarios, críticas o cualquier cosa, todo es bienvenido!  
**

**Saludos.**


	5. Capítulo V: Acercándose

**Este capítulo es bastante parecido al anterior y sé que por ahí lo van a encontrar un poco repetitivo, pero quería darles a conocer un poco la perspectiva de Bella sobre todo el asunto.**

**Gracias a stef-cullen por el comentario! Y a los demás que le pusieron favorito o siguen la historia :)**

**Disfruten el cap!**

* * *

Capítulo V: Acercándose

"_La distancia sólo es cuestión de perspectiva."_

_Bella Pov:_

Llegué a casa con minutos de sobra para ducharme y vestirme. Me metí en el baño y empecé mi rutina de aseo. Unos minutos después, salí del baño con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo para ver a Alice sentada en mi cama con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro mientras inspeccionaba sus uñas con aire desinteresado. Rodé mis ojos y en medio segundo me vestí convirtiéndome en un borrón alrededor de mi habitación conforme buscaba cosas para ponerme. Terminé con unos jeans ajustados negros que resaltaban mi figura, unos tacos azules y una remera escote en _V_ del mismo color para hacer juego.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? – pregunté sentándome a su lado en la cama.

- Bueno esto ha traído muchos cambios positivos – dijo haciéndose la distraída.

- ¿Qué cosa? – respondí entrecerrando mis ojos.

- Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que solamente necesitaba un chico lindo para motivarte a que te vistieras bien, me habría ahorrado un montón de discusiones contigo – respondió sonriendo.

- No seas idiota Alice, simplemente me sentí con ganas de usar tacos – dije indignada.

Vio a través de mi mentira como si fuera agua cristalina.

- Isabella Marie Swan Cullen _nunca_ en su vida _y existencia_ – recalcó – se hubiese puesto tacos por su cuenta. Ni siquiera hubiera tenido "_ganas_" de ponerse _algo_ considerado "decente" entre mis estándares.

Me paré, evitándola sin disimularlo, y fui a buscar mi bolso y abrigo a mi closet. La enana se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Si planeas ir a ver a Edward todas las noches te aconsejo que vayas a cazar seguido para mantener tu sed bajo control. Seguro no va a pasar nada, pero no te confíes – comentó mientras salía de mi cuarto con sus andares de bailarina.

Me volteé, nuevamente indignada, a verla. Ella miró por encima de su hombro sonriéndome y me guiñó el ojo. Oí una risa escandalosa abajo. Suspiré. Maldición, Emmet no dejaría esto en paz por al menos el resto de la semana. Bajé las escaleras para encontrar a mis hermanos esperándome. Saludamos a Esme con un beso en la mejilla cada uno y subimos al convertible de Rosalie. Alice había anunciado que no llovería así que era seguro llevar el auto descapotable. Durante todo el trayecto pude ver que Emmet se estaba muriendo por decir algo. Traté de no prestarle atención y miré el paisaje mientras pasábamos.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos paramos enfrente del auto a charlar para pasar un poco el rato hasta que se hiciera la hora de entrada. Emmet me miró con diversión. Estaba planeando algo, ahora no cabía duda.

- Dime Bella, ¿qué es mejor para ver en la oscuridad, unos binoculares nocturnos o visión térmica? – preguntó con aire distraído.

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – pregunté confundida.

- No, nada, es que como ahora eres una acosadora_ full time_ pensé que sabrías mejor de esto que nadie – respondió para después largarse a reír con Jazz.

Gruñí de manera hostil. No estaba de humor para aguantarme a Emmet y sus chiquilinadas. Normalmente, quizás hasta le habría seguido el juego, pero hoy no, hoy no tenía paciencia para nada.

- No soy una acosadora – dije de manera amenazante entrecerrando mis ojos.

- Muchos dirían otra cosa – siguió riéndose aún más fuerte.

Retraje un poco mi labio superior y le mostré los dientes. Ya me estaba irritando de más. A lo lejos el bajo de una potencia de música se empezó a acercar. Volteamos cuando una camioneta apareció dando la vuelta a la esquina. Pasó a nuestro lado y se estacionó a unos lugares de distancia. Ya conocía esa camioneta, era de mi infierno personal, Edward.

- Ugh – se quejó Rose entre dientes mientras observaba con desprecio la llegada de Edward Masen –, es ese humano otra vez.

- ¡Ey, no insultes a mi mejor amigo! – defendió Alice.

- Ni siquiera has hablado con él todavía – replicó Rose frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya cállense las dos! – exclamó Jasper en voz baja –. ¡Me están volviendo loco!

Jasper era un vampiro con un don muy favorable y eficaz, pero para él era una tortura cuando estaba cerca de discusiones o cambios bruscos en los sentimientos y las emociones de los demás. Podía controlarlas hasta cierto punto, moldeándolas o manipulándolas a su gusto, pero después de ese punto empezaban a controlarlo a él.

- Lo siento mi amor – se disculpó la duende abrazándolo.

- Perdón – dijo Rose de mala gana.

Yo por el momento no hablé una sola palabra. Estaba concentrada en los ocupantes del vehículo cercano a nosotros, que habían elegido salir en ese momento. Edward y Emma se pararon al lado de la camioneta. La última sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y prendió un "tubito de cáncer", como a Carlisle le gustaba llamarlos. Se lo pasó a Edward y se me escapó un siseo involuntario. _¿Es que nadie le había dicho que fumar era malo para la salud?_ Él alzó su mirada hacia mí con aire desinteresado. A juzgar por las ojeras que estaba exhibiendo, no había dormido muy bien anoche. Desvié la mirada hacia mis hermanos. Emmet le sonrió pícaramente. Rosalie soltó un gruñido bajo y sordo.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó entre dientes.

- ¡Solo estoy saludando a mi futuro cuñado! – respondió Emmet con inocencia fingida en sus ojos.

Alice, Emmet y Jasper se largaron a reír mientras Rose y yo les mostrábamos los dientes simultáneamente por diferentes razones. Él no era nada mío y no lo iba a ser. No lo pondría en peligro de esa manera. Rose no tenía motivos egoístas, pero no le preocupaba en nada la seguridad de Edward. Mi atención se desvió hacia la conversación que mantenían los dos humanos a unos metros de distancia. Gracias a Emmet, la agarré empezada.

- Desde que volviste andas… distinto. Nunca me vas a contar nada de lo que te pasó mientras estabas ahí afuera, ¿verdad? – escuché a Emma decir.

- Basta, Emma.

Alcé la vista para ver a Edward envarándose con una expresión sombría en su rostro mientras todo su cuerpo se volvía rígido. De lo que había podido observar de él, esta no era una conducta normal. Algo lo había molestado mucho para ponerlo de esa manera.

- Ed, no sirve de nada que te guardes adentro este tipo de cosas – insistió la aludida.

- Que la cortes, Emma, ahora no.

- Ed, perdóname, pero eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero verte sufrir. Sólo… háblame.

- Déjame solo – dijo él, cerrando la camioneta.

Se dio media vuelta y, sin prestarnos la más mínima atención, pasó por nuestro lado en dirección a la escuela. Lo quedamos mirando con mis hermanos mientras desaparecía por las puertas de la entrada. De reojo, vi como Jasper se estremecía haciendo una mueca. Me pregunté qué emociones estaría despidiendo Edward en ese momento para poner a Jazz de esa manera.

El timbre nos hizo saber que era hora de entrar a clases. Emma nos siguió unos cuantos pasos detrás con la mirada clavada en el piso, sumida en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, mientras entrabamos a la galería de la escuela. Cada uno fue a sus respectivas clases, acordando vernos todos a la hora del almuerzo.

Las horas pasaron lentas para mí. Estaba esperando con ansias ir a la cafetería para observar a Edward Masen, pero el reloj parecía burlarse de mí con su lento y por demás irritante "tic-tac-tic-tac". Al terminar la hora de historia me encontré con Alice en el pasillo y nos fuimos juntas a la cafetería. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y esperamos a que llegaran los demás. Vigilé la puerta con nerviosismo a la espera de la llegada del humano que había puesto patas para arriba mi existencia en solamente tres días. Pero no apareció. Rose, Jazz y Emmet llegaron unos minutos después de que compráramos nuestra comida y se sentaron con nosotras. Nos dispusimos a continuar con la fachada de humanidad por el resto de la hora.

- ¿Por qué estás tan ansiosa, Bella? – me preguntó Jazz mirándome con curiosidad.

- Nada – traté de disimular apartando mi vista de las entradas para posarlas en mi bandeja de comida sin tocar.

- Quizás tenga que ver con que su humanito no está a la vista – trató de provocarme Emmet con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- No empieces algo que no puedas terminar, osito de peluche – advertí cruzándome de brazos.

Lo miré sombríamente. Eso sólo pareció alentarlo más. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Emmet nunca se bajaba de una pelea. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante en ademán desafiante. Mis hermanas y Jazz miraron el intercambio divertidos.

- Lo mismo digo, hermanita.

Me preparé para patearlo por debajo de la mesa cuando me percaté de que los ojos de Alice ya no estaban enfocados en este mundo. Olvidando por completo al irritante vampiro del otro lado de la mesa, siseé e hice un gesto hacia ella con mi cabeza para que los demás se dieran cuenta. Jasper pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él tratando de que la postura rígida de la duende pareciera más natural.

La visión duró unos tensos segundos más. A pesar de que este tipo de hechos eran de lo más común, todos estábamos bastante al borde con lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Sus ojos se volvieron a enfocar en el presente, nos sonrió con tranquilidad tratando de asegurarnos que todo estaba bien. No me lo tragué, pero igual no dije nada. Rose no parecía mucho más convencida que yo, pero tampoco comentó y volvió su atención hacia su marido. Pasamos la hora de la misma manera que lo hacíamos siempre y unos segundos antes del timbre nos paramos para tirar nuestras bandejas llenas de comida.

Cuando llegué al aula de biología vacilé en la puerta. Edward Masen ya se encontraba sentado en nuestra mesada. Estaba con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa, encima de sus brazos cruzados. Tenía el ritmo cardíaco y la respiración lenta y relajada, parecía estar a punto de echarse una buena siesta. Tomé una bocanada de aire limpio y libre de su aroma y entré al salón con paso decidido. _Esto no me va a ganar _pensé con resolución. Retiré la silla hacia atrás y me acomodé en el asiento.

Él salió de su estado de somnolencia con el ruido. Alzó la cabeza y me contempló por unos momentos. Le esbocé una sonrisa tímida, tanteando las aguas. No estaba segura de cómo había afectado a nuestra relación mi comportamiento la clase pasada que compartimos. _¿De qué estoy hablando? ¡No tenemos ninguna relación!_ Discutí dentro de mi cabeza conmigo misma. Me devolvió la sonrisa con cierto tono de precaución. Casi suspiro del alivio. Al menos no todo estaba perdido.

- Hola, siento haber sido tan descortés al no introducirme el otro día, pero no me sentía del todo bien – le dije tratando de que el tono de mi voz fuera lo más simpático y tranquilizador posible –. Mi nombre es Bella Cullen.

Él abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin articular palabra. Solíamos tener ese efecto en los humanos. Sin embargo, se compuso bastante rápido.

- Mucho gusto, me llamo Edward – respondió con una voz aterciopelada.

Me estremecí involuntariamente. Su voz era perfecta. Nunca había escuchado una voz tan atractiva y seductora. Ni siquiera en un vampiro. Tomé un poco de aire y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que su aroma no desataba una sed tan violenta en mí como la primera vez. Quizás se debía a que estaba más preparada, sabía que esperar, no me había tomado con la guardia baja. Sonreí aún más al hacer tal descubrimiento, a lo que Edward respondió con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón muerto diera un vuelco.

El profesor entró y la clase empezó. Nos dio el trabajo que teníamos que hacer y nos puso a trabajar. Teníamos que identificar las fases de mitosis de unas muestras de raíz de cebolla y ponerlas en orden. Fácil. Ya había hecho este trabajo un montón de veces. Me pregunté si Edward sabía algo de biología.

- Las damas primero – dijo empujando el microscopio hacia mí.

Si Esme hubiese estado ahí hubiera hecho un comentario sobre su caballerosidad. Solté una pequeña risa entre dientes. Su corazón dio un salto y reanudó una marcha rápida. No pude evitar la sonrisa que se me escapó. Me daba una sensación de poder saber que yo había producido esa reacción. Observé la muestra fugazmente y le devolví el microscopio.

- Profase – dije con seguridad.

- ¿Te importa si compruebo? – me preguntó deteniéndome al momento de escribir el hallazgo.

- Para nada – sonreí con suficiencia.

Sabía que no me había equivocado. El profesor Banner tenía más chances de equivocarse que yo. Revisó la muestra con un vistazo rápido y me entregó de vuelta el microscopio con desagrado mal disimulado. Sonreí ampliamente.

- Profase – asintió con su cabeza.

- Es lo que dije – respondí con una nota presumida en mi voz mientras anotaba el descubrimiento.

Puse otra muestra debajo de la mirilla y se la pasé. Quería ver que tanto sabía de este tema.

- Tu turno.

Miró por el lente durante unos segundos. Luego se apartó y me miró con el rostro carente de expresión.

- Anafase.

- ¿Te importa si compruebo? – dije alzando una ceja, escéptica.

- Sácate las ganas – respondió desafiante.

Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, se cruzó de brazos y me observó mientras yo verificaba la muestra. _Maldición_ pensé frunciendo las cejas. Había acertado. Creo que después de todo se manejaba bastante bien en biología. Eso definitivamente era bueno. Si tenía que ser mi compañero por el resto del año más vale poder contar con él para hacer algo, de otra forma sería muy aburrido. Puse cara de desinterés.

- Anafase – confirmé.

- Es lo que dije – respondió con una sonrisa petulante.

El maldito lo estaba disfrutando, se podía ver claramente. Le puse mala cara pero después se lo dejé pasar soltando una risa entre dientes. Había pensado que con una simple charla bastaría para desterrar cualquiera que sean los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Pero era bastante simpático, podía verme a mí misma acostumbrándome a esto. Preparó la tercera muestra con avidez para después pasármela.

- Interfase – le dije después de mirarla rápidamente. Me dispuse a escribir el resultado pero paré al posar la punta de la lapicera en el papel. Lo miré de soslayo –. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

- Te creo.

Me reí asintiendo. El chico era listo, sin duda. No tenía que preocuparme por aburrirme en esta clase. Era muy agradable conversar con él, no se veía para nada como muchos lo pintaban en este colegio. El aire de chico malo lo hacía ver misterioso, pero no por eso malo en sí. Terminamos unos pocos minutos después. Aproveché para observarlo con detenimiento al ver que su mirada estaba concentrada en los demás. Se notaba que estaba cansado. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos, estos, de color esmeralda, estaban un poco opacos y había una pizca de barba de un par de días casi imperceptible en su barbilla, lo que lo hacía más atractivo. Me pregunté por qué había faltado a clases el otro día.

- No viniste ayer – dije.

- No, no lo hice – respondió como si fuera obvio.

Lo admito, quizás había sido una afirmación bastante estúpida.

- ¿Por qué? – clavé mis ojos en su rostro.

- Bueno, verás, resulta que las bebidas fermentadas no se deben mezclar con las destiladas.

- ¿No producen el efecto deseado? – pregunté siguiendo su pequeña batalla de sarcasmo.

- Oh, por el contrario – siguió él –. Son las secuelas las que son jodidas.

Desvió la vista de mí. Por alguna razón se me hacía difícil meterme dentro de su cabeza. Quería averiguar cómo obraba su mente. Intenté un enfoque diferente.

- Dicen que estuviste en el ejército estos últimos años.

Él volteó hacia mí con una mirada calculadora.

- Así es – afirmó.

- ¿Por qué?

Quedó en silencio por un rato. Frunció el ceño sumido en sus pensamientos. Tomé su silencio como mal augurio y me pateé mentalmente por haber entrado en ese terreno. Claramente no quería discutir estas cosas con una extraña, menos una que lo había tratado de tan mala manera la primera vez que se vieron.

- Perdóname, no debería haber-

Empecé a disculparme con un balbuceo. ¿Desde cuándo un vampiro balbuceaba? Esto no debía tener precedentes. ¡Si sólo me viera Emmet en este momento!

- No, está bien – aseguró, interrumpiendo mi patético intento de disculpa. Carraspeó y prosiguió –. Es que es una pregunta complicada de explicar.

- Creo que podré seguir el ritmo – aseguré dándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

- Bueno… supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que no me llevo del todo bien con mi padre. Sólo quería irme de aquí por un tiempo. Supongo que quería escapar de esta realidad por un rato – dijo medio dubitativo.

Lo pensé por un momento mientras trataba de comprender su línea de pensamiento.

- No parece muy complicado de entender – le respondí.

- Es la versión corta – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Pero en tal caso, ¿escapaste de la realidad? ¿Valió la pena? – pregunté con curiosidad.

No podía parar, me obsesionaba totalmente el hecho de no poder descubrir nada sobre él. Mi sed por conocerlo se intensificaba con cada respuesta a mis preguntas.

- Esa es una buena pregunta – se tomó un momento para pensar –. Supongo que en algún nivel sí.

- Pero ahora eres infeliz – observé.

- ¿Y? – replicó desafiante.

Supongo que lo había ofendido de alguna manera.

- No me parece justo.

- ¿Es que acaso nadie te lo ha dicho? La vida no es justa.

- Creo haberlo oído antes – admití secamente.

Volvió su vista al frente otra vez. Esta charla me había dejado con considerablemente más preguntas de las que había podido responder.

- Aún así, apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas – señalé, tratando de generar algún tipo de respuesta.

Vi como hizo una mueca ante mi observación, pero trató de disimularla.

- ¿Me equivoco? – insistí.

No me respondió y se cruzó de brazos en claro desafío. No iba a responderme.

- Claro que no – murmuré con suficiencia.

Definitivamente había dado en el clavo.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – preguntó irritado.

_Ouch_. Eso había dado en un nervio. Lo consideré un momento. Definitivamente, ¿por qué me importaba tanto? Me molestó el hecho de que no tuviera una respuesta a eso. Era justamente lo que yo misma me preguntaba.

- _Esa_ es una buena pregunta – imité su respuesta.

Me ignoró con frialdad mientras posaba sus ojos en cualquier cosa menos yo. Sonreí divertida. Era bastante cabeza dura para ser un humano.

- ¿Te estoy molestando?

- No exactamente. Estoy más molesto conmigo mismo. Usualmente soy yo el que puede leer bien a los demás, no al revés.

- No te dejes engañar, sólo estoy dando tiros al aire. En lo que a mí respecta no eres tan fácil de leer.

Fui honesta en esa declaración. El profesor Banner se acercó al ver nuestro intercambio de palabras.

- Con tanta charla espero que ya hayan terminado – dijo.

- Lo hicimos, profesor – respondió Edward con irritación no disimulada.

El profesor tomó la hoja donde había anotado las fases de las muestras. La miró durante unos segundos y se dirigió hacia mí.

- Muy bien, pero la próxima vez, tendría que dejar participar un poco a su compañero Señorita Cullen.

- De hecho Señor Banner, Edward hizo tres de las cinco – le respondí.

Podía ver que esto había empezado a molestar a Edward así que me apresuré a mantener la situación civilizada. No quería que se ganara una hora de detención si estaba en mí poder evitarlo. Banner dejó de molestar y se fue a verificar a los demás equipos. Por mucho que me encontrara en control de mi sed no quería arriesgar mi suerte, así que cuando el timbre de finalización de hora sonó, guardé mis cosas con rapidez y salí del curso sin mirar atrás. Pude sentir los ojos de Edward en mi espalda mientras cruzaba por la puerta. Caminé rápidamente hacia mi siguiente clase.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin acontecimientos. Repasé la conversación con Edward dentro de mi cabeza por lo menos cinco veces desde todos los ángulos. Reparé en cada pequeño detalle, expresión, gesto, tono de voz, todo de todo, con la esperanza de que, milagrosamente, tuviera un pequeño vislumbre del interior de _su_ cabeza. Por lo que pude razonar, había _mucho_ más de Edward Masen de lo que él mismo dejaba a la vista.

A la salida, fui hasta el auto de Rosalie para esperar a los demás. Emma Greene estaba parada al lado de la camioneta de Edward. Al juzgar por su expresión y postura, estaba esperando algo con mucho nerviosismo. Mis hermanos llegaron unos minutos después, con la única excepción de Emmet, el cual todavía no aparecía. Entre la multitud abandonando el establecimiento, pude ver como Edward se acercaba. A unos pasos de distancia nuestras miradas se encontraron y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que me ponía las piernas de gelatina, si es que a un vampiro eso le puede pasar. A mi lado Alice le dio una sonrisa y agitó su mano a modo de saludo. Rodé mis ojos. Me pregunté qué había pasado para que haya ya ese tipo de familiaridad entre los dos. Siendo como ella es, no era raro que ya le haya caído bien al nuevo humano. _Alice es Alice _pensé riéndome para mis adentros. Rose solamente respondió con una mueca de disgusto pero Edward no pareció inmutarse.

Emmet llegó en ese momento. Nos subimos al auto y Rose pisó con fuerza el pedal del acelerador para hacer una salida al estilo de película.

Llegamos a casa y cada uno puso a hacer lo que quería. Emmet y Jasper encendieron el Xbox para jugar a los bolos. Rose se había sentado a leer una revista de moda en el otro sillón de la sala con Alice. Esme vino a recibirnos acomodándose al lado de la duende para charlar con ella y Rose sobre un viaje a Port Angeles para ir de compras. Yo por mi parte me senté en el piso al lado de mis hermanos. Disfrutaba mucho de sus peleas cuando jugaban cualquier tipo de juego, desde ajedrez hasta los realistas bélicos de PlayStation.

- Y tú irás con nosotras, Bella – habló Alice desde su posición en el sillón.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté desorientada.

Había estado muy entretenida con la rivalidad de mis hermanos que no le había prestado ni una pizca de atención a Alice.

- Irás de compras con nosotras a Port Angeles.

Gemí. Una sesión de compras con la duende era agotadora hasta para un vampiro. Sobre todo para los que el concepto de comprar ropa y demás no nos resultaba tan emocionante.

- No voy a ir, Alice – dije con firmeza.

- Sí vas a ir, lo he visto – respondió con convicción.

Gemí nuevamente. Nunca apuestes contra Alice.

- Necesitas ropa nueva – anunció mirando con desaprobación mi vestuario.

- Ya tengo ropa nueva – protesté –. Tengo tanta ropa que no estoy segura de poder estrenarla toda antes de que te decidas que ya es vieja y te deshagas de ella.

- ¡No seas exagerada! – replicó haciendo un puchero – ¡Irás con nosotras!

Suspiré. Si algo me había enseñado esta existencia, es que no puedes ganarle a una psíquica, y menos una tan insistente y perseverante como Alice.

- De acuerdo – me resigné.

- Vas a ver que nos vamos a divertir, Bella – dijo sonriendo –. Confía en mí.

Volví mi atención a Emmet y Jazz, que estaban discutiendo de nuevo.

- ¡Hiciste trampa!

- ¡Emmet, cómo puedo hacer trampa jugando a los bolos!

- ¡Todavía no lo sé, pero sé que lo hiciste!

- Sólo acepta que soy mejor que tú en esto – dijo Jazz sonriéndole con burla.

Emmet gruñó. Embistió hacia adelante y Jasper lo esquivó con un rápido y limpio movimiento, echando a correr a través de la sala para salir al amplio patio detrás de la casa.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! – gruñó Emmet esbozando una sonrisa mientras se paraba debajo del marco de la puerta y lo miraba inflando su amplio pecho – ¿Acaso me tienes miedo, Jaspy?

- Claro que no, Emmy – respondió Jazz poniéndose en posición de ataque –. Muéstrame que tienes.

Emmet se lanzó hacia adelante y cruzó el patio hasta mi hermano. No aguantamos más y largamos las carcajadas en ese momento. Se convirtieron en un borrón de colores alrededor del patio. Los golpes que se daban resonaban por el bosque como dos piedras grandes y macizas golpeándose entre sí.

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)****  
**

**Sigo escribiendo?**

**Comenten! :D**


	6. Capítulo VI: Hospital

**Le agradesco a Yuli09 y a Stef-cullen por los reviews, a todos los que dejan mensajes y a los que estan leyendo la historia!**

**En este capi hay más interacción entre Edward y Bella.**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Capítulo VI: Hospital

"_¿Por qué la gente primero debe pasar por infinitas mierdas para después empezar a vivir?"_

Desperté para ver una fina capa de hielo afuera en suelo. Gemí para mis adentros. Sería una mañana fría. La conversación que había mantenido con Bella el día anterior revoloteaba en el frente de mi cabeza sin cesar. Me pregunté por un momento si había sido real y no un producto de mi imaginación, si hoy entraría a biología y la encontraría fría y distante como el primer día. Deseaba con todo mí ser que ese no fuera el caso. Por alguna razón su compañía era… reconfortante.

Me duché y me vestí con prisa, ansioso por ir a la escuela. Hay una vez para todo supongo. Bajé las escaleras para ir a la cocina a desayunar. Al cruzar la puerta de la misma me encontré con Charlie tumbado en una silla con una botella de cerveza en la mano. Esto nunca era buena señal. Bueno, en lo que a Charlie respecta, nunca había nada bueno. Mi mañana, relativamente perfecta hasta el momento, empezó a decaer.

–¿Empezando desde temprano? –pregunte sarcásticamente alzando una ceja.

–No es de tu incumbencia, mocoso –respondió arrastrando las palabras.

Rodé mis ojos y largué un profundo suspiro tratando de calmar la ira que estaba amenazando con desbordarme. _Así que iba a ser uno de esos días_ pensé. Me dio curiosidad qué estaba haciendo en la casa a esa hora. Usualmente para cuando me levantaba él ya se había ido.

–¿No deberías estar trabajando? –pregunté apoyándome en la mesada.

–¿Y tú no deberías estar en la escuela estudiando? –retrucó dándole un trago a su cerveza.

Un hilo de líquido se le escapó por el costado de su boca. Hice una mueca de asco desde mi posición.

_–Touché_ –dije con una nota de disgusto en mi voz al verlo.

Le di la espalda para servirme un vaso de leche en la mesada. No lo vi venir para nada. Sentí el golpe en el costado de mi cabeza mucho antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Caí desorientado al piso de la cocina mientras trataba de aclarar mi visión, la cual estaba oscureciéndose en los bordes. _¿Qué carajo le picó?_

–¡Eres un maldito insolente! –Charlie gritó desaforado.

–¿Qué mierda te pa- –empecé a gritar ultrajado.

Pero una patada en mi costado me cortó la pregunta. Tosí violentamente ante la súbita perdida de aire que me había dejado el golpe. Malditas botas reglamentarias con punta de hierro.

–¡No mereces todo lo bueno que hago por ti! –siguió mientras buscaba su chaqueta–. Maldito desagradecido de mierda –refunfuñó al mismo tiempo que abandonaba la habitación.

Escuché la puerta cerrarse de un portazo y la patrulla alejarse con las gomas chirriando. Exhalé el aire que estaba conteniendo en mis pulmones. Uno podría pensar que esto era horrible, incluso atroz, pero en verdad pasaba a menudo. Los lazos de sangre no significaban nada para mi "padre". Seguramente estaba alterado por algo que había pasado la noche anterior y me había esperado antes de salir al trabajo o a donde sea que fuera para liberar algunas tensiones.

Si no me hubiese agarrado completamente desprevenido hubiera peleado contra él, pero sinceramente el golpe me había dejado _knock out_. Ya debería haber aprendido hace mucho, nunca le des la espalda a Charlie, esos tipos no juegan limpio. Intenté levantarme pero un dolor en las costillas que me había pateado el maldito me lo impidió. Solté un jadeo con la punzada de dolor. Apoyé la espalda contra la pata de la mesa y recosté mi cabeza en la silla que estaba al lado.

Debo de haberme quedado dormido en algún momento porque lo siguiente que oí fue a alguien tocando la puerta con sus nudillos. Decidí ignorarlo y volví a cerrar mis ojos cansados, pero el golpeteo se volvió más insistente. Gemí, incorporándome con dificultad. Jadeé cuando el dolor en mi costado se hizo presente otra vez. No creía que estuviera nada roto, sólo un poco machucado.

Caminé hacia la puerta con pesadez y sin fijarme abrí la puerta de un tirón para descubrir a mi irritante visitante. Mi aliento se fue por segunda vez esa mañana. ¿O día? No tenía idea cuánto tiempo había pasado. No importaba ahora de todos modos. No, lo único que registraba mi aturdida mente era a Bella Cullen iluminando el porche de mi casa con su belleza inhumana mientras su semblante denotaba agitación.

Siseó al verme. _¡De verdad, la chica largó un puto siseo, no miento!_ No me había visto al espejo desde que me duché esta mañana así que desconocía totalmente la apariencia que tenía ahora.

–Tienes sangre en el costado de tu cabeza –informó con sus ojos oscurecidos, casi negros.

Alcé mi mano hacia mi cabeza para tantear el lugar que había recibido el impacto. Hice una mueca. Cuando la miré observé que estaba manchada de sangre. _Genial_ suspiré. Quizás había sido la botella que estaba sosteniendo y no su mano, con lo que me había golpeado Charlie.

Bella, con una fuerza que no sabía que una chica de su estatura y complexión podía tener, me tomó por el brazo y me llevó hacia afuera. Cuando vi que nos dirigíamos a su auto nos obligué a parar plantando mis pies firmemente en el piso.

–¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté desconcertado.

–Al hospital –respondió volviendo a tirar de mí.

–No –me detuve de nuevo.

–¿No? –preguntó escéptica.

–No –repetí con firmeza–, hospitales no.

Odiaba esos malditos lugares.

–Tienes que revisarte eso –objetó señalando mi herida.

–No hace falta-

–¿Cómo te lo hiciste? –me interrumpió.

Enmudecí. Definitivamente no había forma de que iba a hablar de _eso_.

–Me caí –solté entre dientes.

–¿Por eso no fuiste a la escuela?

¡La escuela! _¿Qué diablos…?_ Pensé ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? No parecieron más de unos pocos minutos.

–¿Qué hora es? –pregunté mirando a mi alrededor tratando de discernir el horario.

–Las tres de la tarde –respondió volviendo a tironear de mí.

–¿Las tres? –exclamé aturdido.

Había estado toda la mañana y mitad de la tarde ausente del mundo. Fui vagamente consciente de que nos hallábamos al lado de su auto. Volví a frenarnos nuevamente, esta vez con algo de irritación.

–¡Dije no hospitales!

–No vamos al hospital, bueno técnicamente sí, pero no te preocupes, te hare ver por mi padre.

Me abrió la puerta del acompañante y con delicadeza y firmeza me empujó con seguridad hasta que estuve sentado en el asiento de cuero.

–Eres muy insistente, ¿lo sabías? –le reproché mientras me acomodaba.

–Prefiero decir que soy perseverante –comentó dedicándome una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras me cerraba la puerta en la cara, dejándome con el comentario que le iba a retrucar en la boca.

Sacudí mi cabeza en gesto de irritación tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Se subió del lado del conductor y puso en marcha el motor. Con su deslumbrante belleza que acaparaba toda mi atención, no me había percatado de que era un Volvo.

–Bonito auto –comenté.

–Gracias –sonrió.

Un minuto de silencio siguió. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas dentro de esa cabina y podía sentir una ligera jaqueca alojándose despacio justo detrás de mis ojos. Gemí involuntariamente al mismo momento que cerraba los ojos e intentaba ignorar una oleada de nauseas. Tiré mi cabeza para atrás y me apreté el puente de mi nariz con el pulgar y el índice de mi mano derecha.

–¿Qué pasa? –Bella preguntó con preocupación evidente en su voz poniendo una mano en mi brazo.

El repentino toque envió una corriente de electricidad por mi brazo a todas partes de mi cuerpo e involuntariamente me retraje hacia mí mismo. Bella malinterpretó mi gesto como desagrado.

–Lo siento –masculló entre dientes retirando su mano rápidamente para volver a ponerla en el volante- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó nuevamente.

–No me siento del todo bien –respondí a regañadientes.

No tenía sentido mentir.

–Quizás sea una contusión –razonó pisando un poco más el acelerador– quédate quieto… Y tú que no querías ir al hospital –agregó sacudiendo la cabeza incrédula.

–Sigo sin querer –puntualicé sólo para hacerla rabiar un poco más.

Ella dio un respingo sin dejar de negar con la cabeza con la vista clavada al frente.

–¿Siempre eres así de terco?

–Prefiero decir que sontengo mi palabra –la imité.

Pude ver que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba en una media sonrisa.

–¿Sueles caerte seguido? –preguntó ojeando mi herida con un poco de aprensión.

–_No tienes idea_ –dije sombríamente tratando de aplastar la ira que me trajo esa pregunta.

Era muy similar a la que muchos doctores le habían preguntado a Jenna cada vez que la acompañaba al hospital después de una golpiza de parte de Charlie. Bella me miró de reojo con una mezcla de confusión y sospecha.

–No te gusta mucho la sangre, ¿verdad? –comenté tratando de desviar el hilo de la conversación.

Vi como se tensaba y apretaba las manos entorno al volante del auto hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron más blancos que su piel ya de por sí pálida. Me miró de soslayo.

–Se podría decir… –admitió vacilante posando su vista nuevamente en la carretera– normalmente no pasaría nada, pero la tuya me provoca un sentido de… urgencia –tardó un momento en buscar las palabras–. Es sinónimo de que estás lastimado, y no quiero eso.

La observé detenidamente. Sonaba bastante sincera. Sus labios perfectos y sus cejas finas y elegantes estaban fruncidos en un gesto pensativo. Quise saber desesperadamente en qué estaba pensando. Sus ojos habían vuelto a cambiar. Ahora eran de un color topacio puro. Fruncí el ceño. Otra cosa que agregar a la lista de rarezas de los Cullens.

–Llegamos –anunció.

Efectivamente, estábamos en el estacionamiento del hospital general Forks. Salimos del flamante Volvo plateado y entramos al edificio. Para entretenimiento de Bella, no intenté ocultar mi disgusto. Este lugar traía muchos malos recuerdos. La recepcionista se percató de nuestra presencia al entrar.

–¡Isabella! ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Obviamente era muy conocida como la hija del muy aclamado doctor Cullen, deduje.

–Hola Kati –saludó exhibiendo una hilera de dientes perfectos–. ¿Mi padre está ocupado?

–Creo que está en su oficina, déjame chequear –respondió Kati un poco deslumbrada al recibir de lleno el poder del encanto de Bella.

Volví a sentir una punzada de dolor en el costado al recostarme contra el mostrador y solté un gruñido. Bella volvió su atención hacia mí con ojos inquisitivos para después ser remplazados por preocupación al ver la expresión adolorida que de seguro estaba en mi rostro. Traté de sonreír para calmarla pero el intento se frustró cuando el dolor se intensificó y solté un quejido. Retrocedí tres pasos y me dejé caer en una silla de plástico junto a la pared. Me empezó a faltar el aire.

–¿Qué va mal? ¿Te duele la cabeza? –preguntó rápidamente agachándose a mi nivel enfrente de mí.

–Ya mandé a llamar a tu padre –anunció la recepcionista mirándonos desde atrás del mostrador con preocupación–. ¿Necesitan algo?

–Una toalla o algo para su cabeza –pidió Bella poniéndome una mano fría en la frente cuando cerré mis ojos–, está sangrando otra vez.

–Ahora mismo –respondió.

Pude escuchar a Kati, la recepcionista, revoloteando por el lugar en busca de lo que le había pedido Bella.

–No te muevas –me ordenó Bella.

Di un respingo. Como si quisiera moverme a este punto. Jadeé discretamente un poco más buscando más aire. Ya podía respirar mejor. _Esto va a ser difícil de explicar._ La toalla llegó en el ese momento. Bella la apoyó contra mi herida delicadamente. Solté un suspiro. Abrí mis ojos a la mitad y la miré.

–Gracias.

Ella me sonrió con ojos somnolientos.

–No hay de qué.

Maldición, no había creatura más hermosa en este mundo que yo haya visto. Bella inspiró una bocanada de aire y mordió delicadamente su labio inferior. El aliento se me agolpó en la garganta. Mi mano se levantó lentamente por voluntad propia hasta su boca y con mi dedo índice suavemente liberé el labio aprisionado. Ella cerró los ojos como si disfrutara el delicado roce y suspiró angelicalmente. Podía sentir morirme en ese momento. Abrió sus ojos entornados mirándome con una emoción que no era capaz de descifrar. Nuestras miradas quedaron entrelazadas por unos segundos hasta que unos pasos ligeros anunciaron la presencia de un tercero.

–¿Qué tenemos aquí, Bella? –habló una voz masculina gentil y amable.

Miré en la dirección en la que provenía y no necesité confirmación para saber que ese era el doctor Cullen, el padre de los enigmáticos Cullens. Era alto, como de mi estatura, rubio y pálido, muy pálido, al igual que sus hijos adoptivos. Tenía los ojos dorados más claros de toda su familia. Llevaba una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgado del cuello.

–Él es Edward Masen –pude ver un rastro de reconocimiento en sus facciones a la mención de mi nombre–, se golpeó la cabeza y posiblemente tenga una contusión.

–Síganme.

Nos dirigió a una habitación blanca que apestaba a desinfectante y alcohol. _Menos mal que había dicho no hospitales_ pensé.

–Bueno Edward, soy Carlisle Cullen –dijo el doctor mientras abría una capeta que supongo era mi historial médico–. Siéntate ahí y dime, ¿Qué ha pasado?

–Me caí –respondí automáticamente mientras me sentaba en la incómoda camilla recubierta de papel plástico.

–¿Puedo ver? –preguntó haciendo un gesto a mi cabeza mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex.

–¿En verdad tengo otra opción? –pregunté sacándome la toalla para descubrir la herida.

–Creo que no –respondió Carlisle luego de soltar una pequeña risa cordial.

Examinó la herida con dedos seguros pero a la vez muy gentiles, tratando de no causarme más malestares. Bella se quedó en la esquina mientras nos observaba con detenimiento. Carlisle chasqueó la lengua.

–¿Cómo te caíste? Hay pequeños fragmentos de vidrio en los cortes –preguntó mirándome con un gesto que no pude identificar.

Vidrio. _Mmm… entonces si había sido la botella_ pensé para mis adentros.

–No lo recuerdo –respondí en tono aburrido.

Ya estaba hasta el tope con las preguntas. Carlisle hizo una mueca.

–¿Perdiste el conocimiento?

–Sí.

–¿Había alguien contigo en ese momento?

–No –mi respuesta fue tajante involuntariamente.

Esta vez fui yo él quien hizo la mueca. Carlisle me dio una mirada frunciendo el entrecejo.

–¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente? –siguió interrogando mientras reunía unas cosas aquí y allá.

–Hasta recién –respondí volviendo a mi tono inexpresivo.

–No fue a la escuela hoy, así que debió suceder a la mañana temprano –Bella habló por mí al ver que mis respuestas no estaban llevando a ningún lado.

–Eso es mucho tiempo –habló dubitativo el doctor. Se trajo una silla a mi lado y se sentó depositando los elementos que había buscado en una mesa metálica a su lado–. Vamos a limpiar la herida, retirar los vidrios y después sacaremos unas radiografías para asegurarnos que nada malo esté pasando.

–No creo que las radiografías sean necesarias –traté de opinar para zafar.

–Debemos asegurarnos que no hayan hemorragias internas –argumentó Carlisle.

Fijé mis ojos en el suelo blanco y pulcro. Esta no era una batalla que fuera a ganar.

–Bella, espera afuera, por favor.

Una mirada significativa pasó entre los dos. Bella cerró la puerta tras ella y me invadió una repentina sensación de nostalgia. Carlisle me sonrió con simpatía al observar mi mirada clavada en la puerta por la que se había marchado su hija. Me hizo las preguntas de rutina para evaluar los golpes en la cabeza como nombre completo, edad, familia, y esas cosas mientras me arreglaba el desastre hecho por Charlie. Limpiar la herida llevó unos escasos minutos. Sacar los pequeños vidrios tomó un poco más de tiempo y dolor por mi parte. Me sacaron varias radiografías y para cuando las tuvieron listas para que Carlisle las viera yo ya estaba listo para irme.

–Todo parece estar bien –observó mientras examinaba las hojas de plástico a la luz–. Te puedes ir. Toma algún calmante para el dolor de cabeza, pero si sientes algún malestar raro como mareos, vértigo, visión borrosa o cosquilleos en las manos o pies, no dudes en venir al hospital, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo –asentí y le ofrecí mi mano–. Gracias doctor Cullen.

–De nada. Y por favor, llámame Carlisle –respondió dándome un apretón de manos y una sonrisa amigable–. Un gusto en conocerte.

Asentí y salí al pasillo. Bella aguardaba a unos cuantos metros. Me sonrió. Le devolví el gesto mientras caminaba hacia ella.

–Te llevo a tu casa –habló cuando nos encaminamos a la salida.

Hice una mueca. No quería ver a Charlie por lo menos por varias horas más. Decidí que visitaría a mi hermana y si me sentía con ganas regresaría para la hora de la cena a casa de Charlie.

–De hecho, ¿podrías alcanzarme hasta otro lugar? –le pregunté.

–Seguro –dijo cuando nos subimos al Volvo–. Enséñame el camino.

Le indiqué el recorrido hasta la casa de Jenna. Detuvo el motor y nos sentamos en silencio en el auto. El sol estaba bajando, no es que lo pudiéramos ver detrás de las densas nubes, pero ahí estaba. Habíamos tardado más de lo que me di cuenta en el hospital.

–¿La casa de tu novia? –preguntó de repente observándome.

Solté una risa verdadera con mucho humor.

–Mi hermana –corregí con una sonrisa.

–Ah –asintió Bella soltando una risita avergonzada.

–Bueno, gracias por la… cita con el doctor y todo eso –dije vacilante.

–De nada.

Moví mi cabeza adelante y atrás lentamente mientras fruncía mis labios y la observé por un momento. Me devolvió la mirada intensamente. Sabía que esa chica no era normal, ni tampoco su familia. Me juré a mi mismo que iba a averiguar cuál era su secreto. Le ofrecí una última sonrisa y abrí la puerta.

–Espera –me detuvo cuando tuve una pierna afuera. Me volví hacia ella con curiosidad–. No creo que debas manejar por ahora. ¿Qué tal si paso a buscarte para ir a la escuela mañana?

Wow. Mi cerebro golpeado no podía creerlo. Bella Cullen estaba invitándome a pasar más tiempo con ella. De acuerdo no era precisamente una cita pero iba a tomar cualquier cosa que me tirara, con el solo hecho de tener unos minutos más a solas con ella. _Opa, ¿de dónde carajo salió eso?_ Pensé en mi fuero interno. Me apresuré a decir algo antes de que se echara para atrás.

–Sí, claro.

–Estaré ahí entonces.

–De acuerdo –la miré a los ojos e instantáneamente me sentí perdido en ellos.

–Hasta mañana –se despidió.

Asentí, murmurando una despedida en respuesta mientras bajaba del auto. Caminé hacia la puerta de la casa de Jenna y escuché como el Volvo aceleraba hasta dar vuelta en la esquina y alejarse por las calles mojadas de Forks.

Suspiré con nostalgia. Ya la extrañaba. Mi corazón se contrajo al percatarse de la lejanía en la que nos encontrábamos. Eso no me gustaba. No éramos nada, y mi corazón ya la reclamaba como si la necesitara para latir.

Golpeé la puerta con mis nudillos tres veces y esperé con las manos en mis bolsillos.

–¿Quién es?

–¿Quién crees? Tu hermano favorito –le respondí a la puerta.

–¿Edward? – exclamó Jenna desde el otro lado.

La escuché luchar con la cerradura en su apuro y se me escapó una media sonrisa. La extrañaba tanto a esta loca, era mi persona favorita en el mundo, aunque ahora ese lugar estaba siendo disputado con alguien a quien no voy a nombrar…

La puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a una mujer joven, en sus veintitrés años, rubia, de estatura media y facciones dulces y redondeadas. Era hermosa, y la amaba con todo mi corazón. Jenna soltó un grito de alegría y si tiró encima de mí, rodeándome el cuello con sus brazos. Puse los míos alrededor de su cintura, atrapándola contra mi cuerpo, y la hice girar un par de vueltas mientras reíamos de felicidad. La dejé en el suelo pero me negué a soltarla. Ella, por su parte, no se quejó.

–Te extrañé –dijo contra mi cuello.

Agaché mi cabeza y le planté un beso en su coronilla.

–Yo también –murmuré.

–Entremos.

Nos sentamos en la sala a tomar café y hablar de todo y de nada en particular. De mi tiempo en el ejercito, de cómo iba ella en su trabajo y estudios; estaba tratando de ganarse el título de diseñadora de interiores en la universidad de Port Angeles. Hasta ahora iba bien, ya en segundo año, aprobando todas las materias. Siempre había sido una chica muy inteligente.

–Dejé a Drew –anunció después de una pausa–. Hace ya dos meses.

Drew era el bastardo de su novio. Bueno, _ex_ ahora. Era un maldito bastardo. Antes de que me fuera, Jenna ya estaba saliendo con él. Al principio todo estaba bien; él la trataba como una reina y los dos estaban absolutamente enamorados. Hasta que Drew se mudó a la casa de mi hermana. Todo fue cuesta abajo desde ahí. Mostró sus verdaderos colores. Golpeaba a Jenna cada vez que algo no era de su agrado y para colmo vendía droga que traía desde Seattle.

Jenna estaba tan asustada que tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si se atrevía a dejarlo. No bastaba con que en su infancia tuviera que haber lidiado con Charlie; no, ahora se las tenía que ver con novios abusivos. ¿Por qué la gente debe pasar primero por infinitas mierdas para empezar a vivir bien?

Todo esto había pasado mientras yo estaba afuera, pero me había mantenido en contacto con ella y con Anthony. No podíamos estar llamándonos muy seguido pero podíamos comunicarnos una vez cada dos meses más o menos.

Era un alivio que se lo sacara de encima. Tipos como ese más vale lejos que cerca.

–¿Se fue sin chistar? –pregunté medio extrañado.

Malditos como Drew eran propensos a hacer escándalos cuando una mujer los desafiaba de esa manera.

–¡Oh! ¡Ni ahí! –respondió Jenna tomando un sorbo de su café–. Antes que todo llamé a Anthony. No me atrevía a hacerlo sola.

–Hiciste bien.

–Lo conozco, Edward. Sé que dañé su orgullo masculino –reconoció en un tono sarcástico y con la mirada perdida–. Me prometió que no iba a ser la última vez que nos veríamos, y le creo. El maldito no me va a dejar ir tan fácil.

–Aquí estaré para patearle el culo cuando sea que se le ocurra verte –prometí haciendo sonar mis dedos para más énfasis.

Jenna me miró y sonrió.

–Lo sé. Eres mi caballero en su armadura brillante listo para rescatarme –dijo riéndose–. Pero por ahora puedo respirar tranquila.

–¿Así?

–Sí. Al parecer, por lo que he escuchado, ha mudado su negocio a Port Angeles. Por el momento está todo más relajado –explicó recostándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

–¿Se mudó? –pregunté curioso y a la misma vez sospechoso.

Jenna sonrió con complicidad. Oh si, esto tenía Anthony escrito con letras grandes y rojas encima. No me cabía ninguna duda que mi hermano había juntado a un par de colegas para ayudarlo a echar a Drew de Forks. Después de todo nadie lo apañaba. ¿Quién quería a un "dealer" que les proporcionaba drogas a los chicos del barrio? Era cuestión de tiempo para que lo terminaran rajando a patadas. No debió haber tomado mucho. Era un maldito cobarde.

–¿Puedo preguntar qué te pasó en la cabeza?

–Me caí –le di un sorbo largo a mi café.

–Edward…

–Jenna… –imité sarcástico.

–Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que tú no te caes. ¿Qué te pasó? –exigió.

–Adivina –dije después de unos tensos segundos de un concurso de miradas.

Jenna se envaró.

–Tienes que estar jodiéndome… ¿Charlie? –preguntó seria mientras se le transformaba la cara.

Asentí depositando la taza vacía en la pequeña mesa ratona.

–Maldito hijo de puta…

–Jenna, ya basta, está todo bien –traté de tranquilizarla.

–¡Y un cuerno! –gritó levantándose del sillón para acercarse y agarrar mi cabeza con sus manos e inspeccionar la herida- ¡No está bien, Edward! ¿Cuándo vas a despertar y darte cuenta que tienes que irte de ahí?

–No lo entiendes, Jenna…

–¿No lo entiendo? ¿Qué no lo entiendo? –replicó mirándome fijo– Tú, mejor que nadie, deberías saber que yo lo entiendo mejor que cualquiera. Yo ya lo sufrí, Edward. Sé cómo es… nuestra madre también… ¡Dios sólo sabe dónde diablos estará esa mujer ahora!

–Podemos no hablar de esto ahora –pedí alzando mis manos en gesto de paz para después agarrarla de las suyas para hacerla sentar a mi lado–. Se supone que la estamos pasando bien. Dos hermanos que se quieren poniéndose al día. Nada más.

Ella suspiró mirándome con preocupación.

–Todo está bien Jenna, en serio. Créeme –le aseguré poniendo en juego esa sonrisa que sabía que a ella le encantaba.

Sacudió la cabeza y se recompuso. Me devolvió la sonrisa medio forzada y habló:

–Tienes razón. Estás aquí, quisiera decir sano y salvo pero no va al caso. Es todo lo que importa; estás aquí, no moriste ahí afuera como me lo prometiste, estás aquí –repitió tomándose una pausa para respirar hondo–. Olvidémonos de eso por ahora –dijo y se levantó para llevar las tazas a la cocina–. ¿Quieres más café o quieres que cenemos?

–Cenemos –respondí acompañándola a la cocina–, tengo escuela mañana.

La ayudé a preparar la comida y cenamos tranquilamente, sin volver a mencionar a Charlie o a Drew o nadie más que nos amargara la noche. Me quedé con ella hasta bien pasadas las once de la noche tomando cerveza en los escalones de la puerta de su casa. Seguimos hablando ahí afuera ya que el tiempo estaba bastante lindo para ser Forks y había que exprimirlo al máximo.

–Todavía tengo tu moto en el garaje –dijo terminándose lo último de su botella–. La usé hace unos días para ir a clases cuando mi auto me dejó tirada así que tiene nafta. Espero que no te importe.

–Para nada –respondí, también terminando lo último que quedaba de mi cerveza–, te dije que podías usarla cuando quisieras.

Cuando me fui a hacer el servicio le había dejado mi moto a mi hermana porque no confiaba que Charlie no la vendiera o hiciera de las suyas con ella mientras estaba afuera. El muy maldito tampoco tenía escrúpulos en ese sentido. Saqué la moto del garaje y me despedí de Jenna. La arranqué dándole una patada fuerte y seca al pedal de arranque y me alejé de su casa acelerándola al máximo. Amaba la velocidad en cualquier forma.

Se sentía de lo más bien andar en moto después de tanto tiempo. Hace un par de años, con Jake habíamos encontrado unas motos hechas pedazos y como no teníamos nada para hacer nos pusimos a restaurarlas. Él tenía la suya en La Push. Solíamos hacer estragos de vez en cuando con ellas cuando estábamos aburridos. Era una buena dosis de adrenalina. Si había algo a lo que verdaderamente éramos adictos era a eso.

Al rato llegué a lo de Charlie. Todo estaba apagado, lo que no me extrañaba para nada. Había empezado a tomar desde temprano así que lo más probable era que se hubiese desmayado después de volver del trabajo. Dejé la moto al lado de las escaleras del porche y la encadené a la baranda. Subí los escalones y entré como si nada a la casa, Charlie nunca le echaba llave.

Pasé por la sala hasta la cocina, donde me recibió la escena de una botella de cerveza hecha añicos junto a la heladera y unas gotas de sangre cerca de una silla que estaba tumbada al lado de la mesada. Tuve un pico de ira. _Esta me la vas a pagar Charlie…_

Comprobé mi sospecha anterior cuando subí las escaleras y lo encontré tendido en su cama, roncando. El hedor a alcohol que salía de su habitación era volteador. Me di media vuelta y encaré para mi pieza, demasiado cabreado para pensar en otra cosa que descansar.

Me desvestí con pereza y me recosté boca arriba en mi cama, mirando el techo mientras largaba un profundo suspiro. Con mis dedos jugueteé en mi pecho con el rosario que colgaba de mi cuello mientras intentaba que mi mente dejara de dar vueltas con los eventos de hoy. Había sido un día largo a pesar que la mitad del mismo la había pasado inconsciente. Esperaba ansioso que fuera de mañana para reunirme con Bella. No sabía que me deparaba el mañana pero trataría de aprovecharlo al máximo.

Me empezó a doler la cabeza conforme me iba relajando. Deseé tener alguna pastilla a mano pero estaba demasiado hecho polvo como para bajar las escaleras y ponerme a buscar. Cerré los ojos e intenté ignorar la molestia mientras esperaba que el sueño me invadiera.

En vez de mis pesadillas habituales solamente soñé con Isabella Cullen esa noche.

* * *

**Costó un poco escribirlo pero disfruté mucho poder explayar un poco la relación entre los dos.**

**Siguiente cap en progreso!**

**Espero que les haya gustado :)**


	7. Capítulo VII: Confesiones veladas

**Wow! Más de mil hits! Me llena de placer saber que hay algo en la historia que los insta a volver y leer cuando subo un capi.**

**Muchas gracias a Yuli09, a Stef-Cullen y a KaoriVm por los reviews. Me alegro que les guste el fic!**

**Éste va dedicado a ustedes! Disfruten! :D**

* * *

Capítulo VII: Confesiones veladas

"_Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"_

_Demons – Imagine Dragons_

Estaba oscuro afuera y lo único que alumbraba eran los tenues haces de luz que procedían de la Luna entre las oscuras nubes. Mientras mis dedos se deslizaban sobre las teclas del piano de cola de la sala entonando la canción que había compuesto para Esme décadas atrás, mi mente reculaba sobre todos los eventos del día anterior.

Había estado desde la mañana temprano con los pelos de punta esperando en el estacionamiento de la escuela a que Edward Masen apareciera, pero no lo hizo. Estuve atenta a cualquier indicio de su presencia toda la mañana pero aún así, _nada_. Para la hora del almuerzo ya era un manojo de nervios, o al menos así me había descripto Jasper antes de salir corriendo del comedor. Encima de todo eso, Alice no podía conseguir un claro atisbo de su futuro, sólo podía ver sombras y figuras borrosas. Por todo lo que sabía podía estar muriéndose.

Asistí a biología con lo último de mis esperanzas. A medida que pasaban los minutos mi ansiedad crecía. La hora se hizo eterna. Cuando sonó el timbre, salté de mi asiento y salí corriendo del curso. Ya había tomado mi decisión, iría a verlo, algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

Alice me esperaba en el pasillo.

–Ten cuidado. Le avisé a Carlisle que te ibas a saltar la última clase por esto y dijo que estaba bien, que cualquier cosa que pase le avises a él –informó caminando conmigo.

–De acuerdo –respondí buscando en mi bolsillo las llaves de mi Volvo.

–Rosalie te está esperando afuera –advirtió seria–. Acuérdate que tenemos que mantener un perfil bajo.

Al salir de la escuela al estacionamiento Rose me atajó al lado de mi auto con palabras de advertencia. No lo hacía por necia o porque le disgustaban los humanos –cosa que en parte era cierto– sino porque valuaba la familia por sobre todas las cosas, y un humano descubriendo nuestro secreto suponía un grave riesgo hacia nuestra existencia. La sorteé lo mejor que pude tratando de evitar una confrontación, subí al auto y conduje hasta la casa de Edward.

No más al llegar, mi instinto me dijo que algo estaba fuera de lugar. La luz del porche estaba prendida a pesar de que era de día, y escuchaba un suave murmullo de voces proveniente de adentro. Por lo que discernía, era la televisión. Nada me hubiese preparado para lo que sucedió cuando toqué la puerta y Edward me atendió. El olor de su sangre me golpeó más fuerte que cuando Emmet me arremetía en las mañanas en busca de una buena, pero amistosa, pelea. Casi, _casi_ fue demasiado. Sorprendentemente en vez de sentir un hambre extremo como había esperado, sólo sentí ansiedad y pánico. Para que hubiera sangre tenía que haber una herida.

Cuando se rehusó a ir al hospital no sabía qué esperar. Estaba soñando si pensaba que lo iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya. No había forma de que esa herida no recibiera un tratamiento adecuado.

–Me caí –respondió cuando le pregunté qué le había pasado.

Por alguna razón no le creí. Quizás fuera por el hecho de que cuando había abierto la puerta mi olfato había detectado el olor fermentado de la cerveza. También mi mente quedó reculando cuando le pregunté si se caía a menudo y su respuesta sólo fue un sombrío: _"no tienes idea"_. Sentí como si me estuviera perdiendo alguna especie de broma privada.

En el hospital fue muy curioso verlo incómodo y disgustado. Podía simpatizar con él. El olor a sangre y desinfectante mezclado con los medicamentos y los hedores de los enfermos no era uno de los olores más agradables del mundo. Hubiera sido muy graciosa su incomodidad si no fuera por el hecho de que su dolor me angustiaba de una manera en la que jamás había experimentado.

Carlisle atendió su herida con la mejor cara de profesional que poseía, pero yo lo conocía muy bien. Su rostro era pensativo, y su mirada iba desde el rostro de Edward hacia mí, dubitativo. Cuando me pidió que saliera al pasillo fue una tortura. Sentía un impulso de proteger a Edward con todo mi instinto así que me quedé junto a la puerta escuchando todo lo que pasaba en ese cubículo entre mi padre y mi tortura personal.

Sentí una fuerza invisible que me ataba a este humano y no la podía explicar; tendría que hablar con Carlisle acerca de esto.

No podía tener suficiente de Edward, el muchacho era un misterio andando para mí. No podía descifrar cómo obraba su maravillosa mente y su rostro no era gran pista tampoco ya que sabía muy bien cómo controlar sus expresiones. Sus ojos eran profundos pozos de agua esmeralda pura, tan profundos que no alcanzaba a ver ningún atisbo de pensamiento en ellos. Eran sabios y resguardados, como si hubieran visto demasiado en su corta vida. Todo en él me atraía hacia él, y eso me asustaba. No debía ser así, esto estaba mal, yo era un monstruo y él era un humano inocente.

Muchas cosas podían salir mal.

El momento íntimo que tuvimos en la sala de espera era un claro indicio de que esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos. Y como si eso fuera poco, Carlisle había sido testigo del mismo. La manera en la que Edward me había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados, relajado y a gusto con mi contacto me derritió. El golpe de su esencia me tomó con una sorpresa tan deliciosa que me mordí el labio para contener a la bestia dentro de mí. Pero cuando él, suave y delicadamente, liberó mi labio inferior con su dedo casi pierdo el control de otro tipo de impulso. Otro tipo de hambre arremetió conmigo, un tipo de hambre que no había sentido antes con nadie, ni siquiera en mi vida pasada.

Mis dedos trastabillaron en las teclas de mi piano de cola perdiendo el tono de las suaves y profundas notas de la canción favorita de Esme cuando reviví aquel momento tan íntimo a nuestra propia manera. Me percaté de la presencia de mi madre adoptiva cerca. Giré hacia mi izquierda para verla sentada en el banquillo del piano a mi lado. Había estado tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no la había escuchado en absoluto.

Ella me sonrió.

–Me encanta escucharte tocar.

–Me encanta tocar para ti –respondí volviendo a posar mis dedos delicada y firmemente sobre las teclas.

Cambié la canción a la mitad de una nota y me puse a improvisar. Empecé a pensar en un cabello color bronce, mandíbula cuadrada y fuerte, facciones duras y elegantes, ojos esmeralda… olor delicioso, una mezcla de algo dulce con el sol, tabaco y algo picante.

Suspiré. Mis oídos atentos a las notas, imprimiéndolas en mi memoria más que perfecta. Era una canción suave, con cadencias bajas y tenores altos aquí y allá. Terminó con una serie de notas rápidas que iban estirándose hacia el final y terminaban colgadas en el aire.

Me sumí en mis pensamientos. A mi lado, Esme suspiró.

–Hermoso…

–Lo es, ¿verdad? –respondí con la mirada perdida en las teclas, aunque no creo que Esme y yo estuviéramos hablando de lo mismo.

–Preguntaría qué lo inspiró, pero creo que tengo una buena idea de lo que fue –dijo mi madre sonriéndome.

Sentí un repentino anhelo de poder llorar mis frustraciones con lágrimas reales. Estaba completamente perdida a lo que debía hacer. Me incliné hacia adelante y puse mi cara en mis manos apoyando los codos en las teclas haciendo que las mismas sonaran estrepitosamente. Sollocé.

–¿Bella? ¿Cariño, qué pasa? –Esme preguntó alarmada mientras me abrazaba maternalmente.

–No sé qué hacer, Esme, nunca había sentido esto.

–Mírame, Bella.

Obedecí, descubriéndome la cara para mirarla a sus dulces ojos del color de la miel.

–No podemos cambiar lo que somos, Bella. Y no por ser inmortales tenemos todas las respuestas –dijo con su voz suave y musical–. Cuando te sientas que no sabes qué camino tomar debes buscar dentro de ti, dentro de tu corazón, mi niña.

–Sé lo que quiero, Esme –respondí con ojos desesperados y dolor en mi voz–, pero no debería quererlo.

–¿Y quién decide qué está bien y qué está mal, Bella? No arruines una oportunidad de ser feliz sólo porque crees que nadie lo va a aceptar.

–¡Pero él es un humano, y yo soy un monstruo! –señalé.

–No eres un monstruo, Bella –objetó con desaprovación–. Tienes un buen corazón, hija.

–Pero, ¿es lo que deseo suficiente excusa como para interferir en la vida de un muchacho inocente? –repliqué.

–Quizás interfieras y cambies su vida para mejor…

–Eso no lo sabes…

–Tu tampoco –señaló dándome una sonrisa reconfortante.

Suspiré nuevamente. Esme tenía razón en ese punto, pero yo no quería aceptarlo de esa manera. Si me rendía y me dejaba llevar por mis deseos, sería lo más egoísta que habría hecho en toda mi existencia, _hasta el momento_. Estaba segura que me las arreglaría para seguir haciendo más estragos si de hecho elegía seguir sea lo que sea que estaba teniendo con Edward.

–Cuéntame. ¿Cómo es él? –preguntó Esme a mi lado.

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba tratando de ayudarme a tomar una decisión en términos humanos, como lo haría cualquier chica humana adolescente convencional.

–Es alto, hombros anchos, buen porte –empecé a describir imaginándomelo enfrente de mí–, no es tan corpulento como Emmet pero si es más musculoso y atlético que Jasper… –observé– ojos color verde, aunque cambian con el estado del tiempo… algunos días se le ponen medio gris verdoso, y con la lluvia medio azulados… tendré que preguntarle acerca de eso… –musité más para mí que para mi madre– tiene el pelo más raro que he visto, color bronce, salvaje pero no despeinado. Es como el chico malo del pueblo… al menos así lo ven los demás, pero creo que hay mucho más debajo de toda esa actitud. Le gusta mucho la música, vi unas guitarras eléctricas en su habitación, todas hermosas, mucho más incluso que las de Jazz…

Miré a Esme y pude ver que su sonrisa se ensanchaba conforme seguía nombrando cosas que sabía de Edward. _Oh, ella estaba disfrutando de esto…_

–¿Las guitarras? ¿Eso fue todo lo que miraste anoche? –bromeó dándome una sonrisa rara.

Solté una risita y me mordí el labio mientras desviaba la mirada a lo que Esme respondió con una carcajada. Empezamos a tentarnos como niñas de preescolar en medio de la sala. No paramos ni siquiera cuando unos pasos estruendosos resonaron por el patio. Unos segundos después Emmet entró por las puertas del living que daban al bosque seguido por Jazz. Nos miraron extrañados. Emmet sonrió divertido ante la vista.

–¿De qué se ríen?

–De nada, querido –respondió Esme tratando de calmarse.

Emmet frunció el ceño desconcertado y volteó hacia Jasper preguntándole con la mirada. Éste se encogió de hombros.

–Mujeres –concluyó Emmet subiendo las escaleras.

Jazz nos miró una vez más con sospecha mientras salía de la sala, seguramente en busca de su esposa. Sentí una pisca de celos con esa línea de pensamiento. Era la única en la familia que no tenía con quien compartir las monótonas noches de mi existencia. Excepto que sabía con quién quería pasarlas.

Me levanté del banquillo del piano con determinación. Me di media vuelta hacia Esme y ésta me miró con entendimiento. Probablemente había leído mi expresión.

–Ve, querida, haz lo que tengas que hacer –dijo con una sonrisa–. Nunca me has decepcionado, estoy orgullosa de ti. Cual sea que sea tu elección siempre te apoyaré.

–Gracias, mamá –agradecí con cariño.

Esme me dedicó una sonrisa ancha y pude ver como se aguaban sus ojos con lágrimas que nunca iban a derramarse. Amaba que le dijéramos mamá o madre.

–Te amo, hija –respondió.

La abracé y le respondí un pequeño "_yo también_" al oído. La solté para después salir como una bala de la casa hacia el bosque; un solo destino fijo en mi cabeza. Corrí a través del denso y oscuro bosque, mis pies apenas tocando el suelo, y conforme me iba acercando más y más a la zona urbana mí paso se hizo más lento.

Salté sigilosamente al árbol al lado de su casa y entré por la ventana abierta de su cuarto. La habitación estaba en penumbra pero podía verlo perfectamente con mis ojos dotados. Estaba tumbado sobre su estómago con un brazo colgando de la cama, tapado hasta la cintura con las sábanas. La cadencia de su respiración era relajada; la imité tomando grandes bocanadas de su aroma. Era adictivo; todo de él era adictivo.

Sería mi más perfecta y prohibida línea de cocaína si yo fuese una drogadicta, o el vino más sabroso del mundo si fuese una alcohólica. Palabras no podían terminar de describir completamente el grado de tentación que él infligía en mí.

Caminé alrededor de la cama embriagándome con su olor. Me arrodillé a su lado al nivel de su cabeza y me dispuse a mirarlo. Esto estaba mal, muy mal, pero no me podía dignar a que me importara, sólo quería pasar tiempo con él, conocerlo, aprender qué cosas le gustaban, qué cosas le desagradaban. _Hospitales, eso sí que sabía que no le gustaban_ pensé riéndome por dentro recordando el día de ayer, cómo se notaba en la expresión de su cara el disgusto mientras permanecía parado en la sala de espera, completamente fuera de lugar, fuera de sí mismo.

No debería estar ahí, en su cuarto, de noche, como una intrusa. No debía interferir con su vida humana. Todavía le quedaba más de la mitad de la misma por experimentar y tenía todo el derecho en el mundo de hacerlo. No era justo que renunciara a ella sólo por mis caprichos. _Quizás interfieras y cambies su vida para mejor…_ las palabras de Esme hicieron eco en mi cabeza. Hice una mueca. Eso nadie lo sabía… bueno, quizás Alice sí, pero ella no era de ayuda ahora; se negaba a dar detalles del asunto. Decía "Bella, si piensas demasiado en ello vas a terminar arruinándolo todo, sólo déjate llevar, no pienses tanto…", que lindo sería no pensar en nada y por una vez en mi existencia ser irresponsable.

–_Bella…_

Me congelé mientras mis ojos viajaban hacia la cara de Edward. Estaba profundamente dormido. Solté el aire que se había agolpado en mis pulmones en un profundo suspiro. Por un momento de absoluto pánico pensé que se había despertado y me había descubierto _in fraganti_ en su cuarto, arrodillada frente a él.

–_Bella…_ –suspiró mi nombre nuevamente.

Solté un gemido en voz baja. Era la agonía la que sentía dentro de mí, carcomiéndome en su viaje desde mi pecho hasta mi garganta.

_Él estaba soñando conmigo._

Una parte de mí quería responder a su llamado, mientras que la otra añoraba poder ver lo que estaba construyendo su cabeza en ese instante. Si yo pudiese dormir, seguro que soñaría con él…

¡Esto estaba peor de lo que imaginaba! ¡Ahora Edward me llamaba en sueños! ¿Eso era buena señal, o definitivamente era un presagio de absoluta _catástrofe_? Por un lado, no podía negar que mi corazón muerto había dado un vuelco al oír mi nombre salir de sus labios perfectamente cincelados por el mismísimo Dios; pero por otro lado, me decía que la separación iba a ser mucho más difícil si ambos pensábamos en el otro con este tipo de intensidad.

Pero yo sabía que irme ya no era más una opción. No después de que sus labios me mencionaran nuevamente en un suspiro, provocándome lo que sólo podría ser descripto como éxtasis.

_No arruines una oportunidad de ser feliz sólo porque crees que nadie lo va a aceptar…_ no iba negarme más a esto. Quizás no tenía por qué terminar mal. Tan solo debía seguir la corriente, dejar que el destino y la suerte decidieran, tal como había sugerido Alice.

Algo sí era seguro: ya no podía negar que sentía algo más que sed de sangre por Edward Masen.

.

Cuando amaneció abandoné mi puesto de vigilancia para prepararme para ir a la escuela.

Algo en mí había cambiado en el transcurso de la noche, podía sentirlo. Un gran peso había sido levantado de mis hombros. Supongo que finalmente tomar una decisión había dado sus frutos.

–¡Vamos, Bella! –gritó Emmet desde el piso de abajo.

Rodé mis ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras con mi bolso al hombro. Alice me esperaba al pie de las mismas con una sonrisa de complicidad.

–Iremos en mi Jeep –anunció Emmet–, y no acepto ninguna discusión. No vamos a ir estrujados en tu preciado Volvo –agregó para mí.

–Oh, Bella no viene con nosotros –comentó Alice para después, con sus andares de bailarina, ir a la cocina donde estaba Esme.

_¡Maldita duende, tira la piedra y esconde la mano!_

–¿Qué? ¿Te vas? –preguntó Jasper ojeándome.

–No, no me voy a ningún lado –respondí yendo hacia el garaje a sacar mi auto, dejando a Alice para que dé las explicaciones.

–¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Rose apareciendo detrás mío, con los brazos cruzados.

–Le ofrecí a Edward Masen llevarlo a la escuela hoy ya que no debería estar manejando –informé con indiferencia.

–¿Desde cuándo te importa un simple humano, Bella?

–¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hago o no hago, Rose?

–Maldición, Bella-

–Por favor, no hagas de esto un escándalo, Rose –interrumpí su berrinche.

–Estás poniendo a toda la familia en peligro con tus estupideces, Bella. ¿Cómo crees nos veremos implicados en esto cuando termines matando a ese estúpido humano?

Gruñí guturalmente en respuesta por la culpa. En el fondo, yo misma me había hecho esa pregunta.

–Rosalie –llamó Carlisle desde la puerta del garaje con el rostro estoico– ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? –su mirada no dejaba lugar a argumentos.

Rose me dirigió una última mirada de advertencia antes de seguir a nuestro padre hacia el interior de la casa.

Me metí en el auto, lo encendí y salí pitando del garaje para evitar más interrupciones indeseadas. Luego de unos pocos minutos, con mi conducción, llegué a la casa del jefe de policía de Forks. Estacioné a unas casas de distancia y me bajé del auto.

En ese momento, Edward salió por la puerta del frente, mochila y llaves en mano, encarando a su camioneta.

–¿Tan poca fe me tienes que no creías que te pasaría a buscar como dije que haría? –hablé a sus espaldas poniendo mis manos en mis caderas.

Edward dio un pequeño brinco hacia el costado sobresaltado y se dio vuelta para mirarme sorprendido. Cuando superó la sorpresa inicial me mostró una sonrisa torcida y relajó su postura.

–Para ser sincero… no, la verdad no creía que pasarías –respondió un poco avergonzado.

–Bueno, aquí estoy –dije extendiendo mis brazos a mis costados tratando de aligerar el clima para hacerlo sentir más cómodo–. ¿Vamos?

Sonrió y asintió. Caminamos hacia mi auto en un silencio cómodo y nos subimos. Hacía un poco de frío, así que encendí la calefacción cuando arranqué el auto.

–¿Cómo está la cabeza? –le pregunté señalando la herida con un ademán.

–Bien –respondió pasándose una mano por su pelo cobrizo.

–¿Has tenido mareos, nauseas o visión doble?

Me miró divertido y dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

–¿Eres médica o algo así?

Sonreí. _¡Si tan solo supieras que tengo un doctorado en medicina!_ Si hubiese sido humana lo más probable fuera que me hubiera sonrojado. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero estar con él me hacía sentir más humana. Volví a la realidad al darme cuenta que esperaba una respuesta de mi parte.

–Mi padre me pidió que te lo preguntara, ha quedado preocupado, fue un golpe muy feo –fue una mentira verdadera; aunque Carlisle no me había pedido que preguntara estaba segura que le iba a interesar saber–. ¿Y bien? ¿Tuviste algún malestar?

–Sólo dolor de cabeza, pero eso era de esperar –respondió restándole importancia al asunto–. He querido preguntarte algo –se dirigió hacia mí con una mirada especulativa–. ¿Qué hacías ayer en mi casa? ¿Por qué fuiste?

_Oh_, no había pensado en eso… decidí ir con la verdad, estaba hasta la cabeza con mentiras.

–Estaba preocupada –confesé mirando a todo menos a él–. No habías aparecido en toda la mañana y tampoco para biología, tuve un mal presentimiento, y decidí investigar. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho –lo miré a él y luego a su herida–, mi corazonada no se había equivocado.

–¿Cómo sabías dónde vivo?

–Es Forks, Edward –sonreí–. Todos aquí se conocen.

–Menos a ti y tú familia –comentó unas octavas más bajo.

–Cierto –afirmé impasible–. Solemos mantenernos unidos, no nos gusta que invadan nuestro espacio.

–¿Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora? –preguntó algo incómodo y desafiante a la vez.

–¡Por supuesto que no!… disfruto mucho de tu compañía –aclaré, tomándome un segundo para mirarlo y después posar mi vista en el camino.

–¿De verdad? –pareció medio sorprendido.

–De verdad –afirmé riendo–. ¿Estamos jugando a veinte preguntas? –le dije divertida.

Se encogió de hombros.

–¿Quieres? –preguntó con una sonrisa medio pícara.

–Te quedan quince –avisé riéndome. Mantener una conversación con él era agradable, casi natural,

–Me parece justo –acordó. Hizo una pausa, pensativo–. ¿Qué les pasó a tus verdaderos padres?

Me debatí unos segundos, tratando de ordenar mis pensamientos dispersos.

–Murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña. Esme era la hermana de mi madre, nos adoptó a Emmet y a mí cuando mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico. Desde entonces Carlisle y Esme han sido nuestros padres. No me acuerdo mucho de los anteriores así que para mi hermano y yo los Cullen son nuestros únicos padres desde siempre –le dije la historia oficial.

–Pareces quererlos mucho –constató con su mirada clavada intensamente en la mía.

–Lo hago –afirmé devolviéndole la mirada–. No puedo estar más agradecida de tenerlos.

Desvió su mirada hacia la calle, nuevamente pensativo y con el ceño fruncido. Me pregunté si mi respuesta había evocado en él algún sentimiento negativo. Estacioné a unos autos de distancia de mis hermanos, los cuales nos miraban serios, salvo Alice, que sonreía de oreja a oreja con suficiencia. Bajamos y nos juntamos enfrente del capó.

–Gracias por traerme –agradeció.

–De nada –respondí–. Te veo en el almuerzo.

Me dedicó una sonrisa y asintió. Se alejó y entró al edificio principal. Yo me uní a mis hermanos y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases cuando sonó el timbre y pasamos una mañana lenta y tediosa. Para la hora del almuerzo me reuní con Alice y Jazz en el pasillo.

–¿Así que es seguro decir que no te sentarás con nosotros hoy? –preguntó Alice mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor.

–Creo que si –contesté tratando de suprimir una sonrisa.

Al entrar nos separamos. Me fui a sentar a una mesa vacía en el costado del salón, a dos mesas de distancia de mi familia. El comedor empezó a llenarse de estudiantes. Todos me miraban curiosos y sorprendidos. Los Cullen siempre se mantenían juntos y exclusivos.

No me molesté en comprar comida hoy ya que no quería distraerme en mantener mi fachada humana mientras pasaba la hora con Edward. Al parecer él opinaba lo mismo. Se acercó a mí con solamente una botella de agua.

–¿Se puede? –preguntó señalando el asiento enfrente de mí.

Quién hubiera imaginado que el chico malo de Forks fuese tan respetuoso y educado.

–Es para ti –respondí con una sonrisa.

Se sentó y depositó su botella de agua en la mesa entre nosotros.

–¿No comes? –preguntó.

–No, no tengo hambre ahora –respondí.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo pude ver como Emmet se tentaba con mi broma privada.

–¿Y tú? –pregunté con verdadera curiosidad, señalando la botella de agua entre sus manos.

–Tampoco.

–Te quedan quince preguntas –le recordé.

–Lo sé.

Alcé una ceja al ver que jugaba con la botella de agua con gesto despreocupado.

–Las estoy pensando –aclaró.

Giró la tapa de la botella hasta vencer el seguro, la abrió y tomó unos cuantos sorbos. La acción robó mi atención por completo y mis ojos se concentraron en el movimiento hipnótico de su nuez de Adán al tragar. Dejó la botella nuevamente en la mesa y me miró.

–El primer día que tuvimos biología juntos –empezó lentamente, buscando las palabras correctas–, ¿por qué te comportaste de esa manera? Si las miradas matasen, yo no estaría aquí ahora…

Me encogí haciendo una mueca con mi boca al recordar la impresionante atracción del aroma de su sangre. De todas las preguntas que podía preguntar, confía en él para hacer justamente esa.

–Estaba teniendo un mal día. No era nada personal –esquivé, lanzándole una mirada de disculpa.

No pareció tragárselo por la mirada de irritación que me dirigió.

–Si mientes tengo derecho a otra pregunta –constató, cuadrando los hombros.

–De acuerdo –respondí sin confirmar si de hecho había mentido o no.

–¿Por qué nadie de tu familia come?

_Diablos_.

¡Por qué tenía que preguntar todo lo que era complicado de responder! Era mucho más observador de lo que le daba crédito. Le eché un vistazo a mi familia a velocidad vampírica. Rosalie frunció el ceño y las aletas de su nariz se expandieron con ira.

–Sí comemos, ¡duh! –fingí que era una pregunta completamente estúpida–. Es sólo que tenemos una dieta especial.

–¿Y por qué compran comida todos los días si no van a comerla? –siguió cuestionando, tratando de atraparme con las manos en la masa.

–Apariencia –respondí simplemente como si fuera más que obvio. Me dio una mirada que claramente decía que debía elaborar mi respuesta–. Ya hay suficientes rumores sobre nosotros, no le hacemos caso a la mayoría ya que no repercuten en nada sobre nosotros, pero si empezaran a especular sobre cosas como anorexia, bulimia o demás, llamaríamos atención del tipo que no queremos y quizá tenga un mal efecto sobre nuestros padres. Lo que menos necesitamos es llamar la atención.

–Pues no lo están haciendo muy bien –masculló tomando un poco de agua.

–Hacemos lo que podemos para encajar –contesté secamente.

–Vestirse con ropa de diseñadores y manejar autos deportivos cero kilómetros no es exactamente lo que yo llamaría tratar de pasar desapercibidos –objetó mostrándome una sonrisa de las suyas.

–¡Ey! Tenemos dinero, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo?

–No puedo discutir con eso –coincidió encogiéndose de hombros.

–¿Otra pregunta?

Se llevó el dedo índice a su barbilla en gesto pensativo mientras clavaba la vista en el bosque que se veía a través de las ventanas laterales del edificio. Se volvió a la derecha bruscamente y le lanzó una mirada envenenada a unos alumnos que estaban en la mesa de al lado mirándonos y cuchicheando con las cabezas juntas. Estos desviaron rápidamente sus ojos y se pusieron a hablar de sus asuntos. Solté una risa y Edward hizo rodar sus ojos.

–¿De dónde se mudaron tú y tu familia? –preguntó volviendo su mirada nuevamente hacia el bosque.

–Alaska.

–¿Por qué?

–Mi padre, Carlisle, consiguió una oferta de trabajo aquí y a mi madre, Esme, le entusiasmó la idea de vivir en un pueblo –al menos esa era la historia oficial así que no era del todo una mentira.

–¿Has vivido en más lugares?

–Sí. Chicago, París, Londres y Venecia –respondí.

Me miró sorprendido.

–Debió haber sido hermoso conocer Europa.

–Lo fue. Son hermosos lugares. Sus culturas son ricas y extensas. Hay mucho que aprender de ellas.

El timbre sonó, finalizando la hora del almuerzo. Edward se levantó, pero al ver que no lo imitaba se detuvo.

–¿No vas a entrar a biología?

–No –respondí con un atisbo de sonrisa.

–¿Por qué no?

–Es sano faltar a clases a veces.

Alice me había avisado que iban a identificar los grupos sanguíneos de los alumnos y, definitivamente, un vampiro no era el mejor participante ni espectador para esa actividad.

–Eres bienvenido a acompañarme si quieres –le invité.

Asintió.

–Por supuesto –dijo–. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

–Vamos a mi auto –ofrecí, parándome para guiarlo hacia el mismo–. Ah, y ¿Edward?

–¿Sí? –preguntó curioso.

–El marcador sigue anotando. Todas esas preguntas cuentan –hablé riéndome ante su perplejidad.

–Tramposa –me acusó pero pude ver como trataba de esconder una sonrisa.

Caminamos hacia el auto a través del estacionamiento y entramos al mismo. Nos pusimos cómodos en los asientos de cuero mientras encendía la radio. _Debussy_ empezó a escucharse por los parlantes del estéreo.

–¿_Clair de lune_? –preguntó Edward con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y curiosidad.

–¿Conoces a _Debussy_? –pregunté atónita.

Este humano no dejaba de sorprenderme.

–Claro, mi madre solía escuchar música clásica todos los días antes de que… –se cortó en medio de la frase y apretó su mandíbula.

Fruncí el ceño.

–¿Antes de qué? –pregunté suavemente. No quería molestarlo entrometiéndome en algo que bien podía ser _muy_ personal.

–Todavía tengo unas seis preguntas para hacer –evadió.

Se lo dejé pasar. No quería empujarlo a una conversación con la que no se sintiera cómodo. Ya llegaría mi turno para hacer las preguntas.

–Dispara –animé.

–Cuéntame de tu familia. ¿Cómo son?

¡Al fin! Una pregunta que podía responder con una mínima omisión de detalles.

–¿Cómo empezar? –solté largando una pequeña risa.

–Puedes empezar por el orden que aparecieron en tu vida –sugirió.

–Bueno… –organicé mis pensamientos en una pequeña cronología de ciento siete años. Por supuesto que iba a resumirla a los supuestos diecisiete años que tenía– Emmet es mi hermano mayor por dos años. Desde siempre fuimos unidos, haciéndonos la vida imposible cada vez que podíamos, y en cada estupidez que cometíamos siempre nos cubríamos la espalda. Puede parecer muy amenazador con su tamaño y todo eso, pero la verdad es que es como un oso de peluche. No hay un hombre más tierno y dulce en la faz de la Tierra. Nos lo decimos todo y sin filtro, no hay secretos entre nosotros, él es, junto con Jasper, mi confidente. Lo adoro.

–Es lindo tener una persona a quien puedas confiar de esa manera –aportó sonriendo con nostalgia, como si él también recordara tiempos pasados.

Esbocé una sonrisa ancha. Si con tan sólo hablar podía seguir evocando esa sonrisa que me derretía, lo haría hasta mi destrucción.

–Cuando nuestros padres murieron éramos muy chicos… no los recuerdo muy bien, esa parte de mi vida es media borrosa –lo cual era verdad, las memorias humanas se difuminaban con el tiempo–. En fin, cuando fallecieron, Esme, mi tía en ese momento, nos abrió la puerta sin reparos junto con Carlisle, su esposo. Desde entonces, ellos fueron y serán mis verdaderos padres.

Miré hacia el frente mientras recordaba la primera vez que vi a Esme. Su sonrisa cálida y su aura maternal literalmente me envolvieron; desde entonces fuimos inseparables.

–Luego vinieron Rosalie, Jasper y Alice –seguí, tratando de mentirle lo menos posible–. Jasper es muy tranquilo y sobreprotector. Tomó el rol de mi otro hermano mayor cuando lo trajeron a casa junto con mis hermanas… Alice –suspiré–, Alice es harina de otro costal. Es el perfecto contrapunto de Jasper. Una pequeñita bola de energía que _simplemente_ _no para_…

Edward soltó una risa entre dientes.

–Se nota –comentó señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza a mis espaldas.

Volteé confundida y curiosa para encontrar a la duende dirigiéndose hacia nosotros. Gemí en voz alta.

_–Simplemente_ _no para_ –repetí sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Apreté el botón de mando de la ventanilla para bajar el vidrio. Era innecesario por supuesto, podría oírla desde el otro lado del estacionamiento pero había que mantener las apariencias enfrente de Edward. Alice se detuvo al lado de mi puerta y se agachó para meter la cabeza dentro del vehículo.

–¡Hola Edward! –saludó con su voz de campanitas.

–Hola Alice, un gusto volver a verte –Edward contestó cordialmente.

–Deben irse ahora –anunció mirándome –. Se dieron cuenta que saltaron clases y el señor Jackson los está buscando. Mejor evitar situaciones incómodas por ahora, ¿no creen?

–¿Algún problema si nos rateamos definitivamente? –le pregunté a Edward con la mano puesta en la llave de ignición.

Edward largó una carcajada.

–No tengo la reputación que tengo por asistencia perfecta, Bella –respondió todavía riéndose de mi pregunta–. Métele pata a ese acelerador –me urgió–, no estoy de humor para enfrentarme al señor Jackson hoy. Ese tipo te escupe medio litro de saliva cada vez que habla.

Alice se rió y nos saludó deseándonos buena suerte. Encendí el auto acelerándolo a toda marcha para salir de la escuela con rapidez.

–¿A dónde? –pregunté.

Pensó la respuesta unos segundos.

–¿Conoces el anfiteatro?

–¿El de la bahía Olympic? –inquirí.

–Sí, ese mismo –respondió–. Tiene un mirador muy hermoso, podemos ir ahí.

–De acuerdo, me convenciste.

Giré en "_u_" yendo hacia el este y agarré la ruta vieja. El bosque se hizo denso a nuestros costados, casi como un túnel. Miré de reojo al otro asiento donde estaba sentado Edward. Era la viva personificación de la tranquilidad. Toda su postura exudaba relajación y su rostro era impasible, perfectamente calmo.

¿Cómo podía estar así en extrema proximidad a un monstruo como yo? Los humanos nos rehuían inconscientemente porque su instinto les decía que algo andaba mal con nosotros. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien en _su_ cabeza si sentía cómodo conmigo.

Conduje unos minutos más hasta que el bosque se abrió y reveló el amplio y majestuoso anfiteatro. Luego de unos kilómetros reduje la velocidad y crucé al otro carril para estacionar en un pequeño espacio que había al lado del mirador. Salimos del auto y caminamos hacia la baranda del lugar para avistar el paisaje. Edward se asomó por encima de la baranda para mirar hacia abajo mientras el viento que provenía del océano alborotaba sus mechones de pelo color bronce.

–Todavía te quedan cinco preguntas –observé en voz baja, casi un susurro.

No quería interrumpir la paz del momento.

Su frente se pobló de arrugas mientras su mirada se volvía dubitativa. Apoyó los brazos en la baranda inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante. Las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron en una media sonrisa.

–Ahí te va una buena –me dijo, haciendo una pausa para prolongar el suspenso. Esperé pacientemente mientras ocultaba una sonrisa–: ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

Largué una pequeña risa a la cual él se unió.

–Mmm… –pensé fingiendo vacilar– verde, o azul, depende del día.

Esperaba que no hiciera la conexión de mi respuesta con el color de sus ojos.

–¿Qué música te gusta o sueles escuchar?

–De todo un poco. Aprecio lo mejor de todos los estilos supongo –respondí imitando su postura sobre la baranda junto a él, nuestros codos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

–¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? –preguntó volteando su cabeza para observarme.

Podía sentir su aliento caliente y húmedo contra la piel fría de mi cuero cabelludo. Era un contraste delicioso y embriagador. Me estremecí ligeramente mientras giraba mi cabeza a la derecha para mirarlo.

–Leo, escucho música, toco el piano, pinto… –mi respuesta se perdió cuando mis ojos viajaron desde los suyos hasta su boca.

Se inclinó hacia mí y mi aliento se escapó en un imperceptible y mudo jadeo. Su rostro se detuvo a milésimas de milímetros de mi rostro al sentir mi duda y me miró intensamente con ojos cargados de deseo.

–¿Cuántas preguntas me quedan? –habló en susurros, sus labios casi rozando los míos.

Tragué una bocanada de su olor compulsivamente.

–Con esa, una…

–¿Qué eres? –preguntó sin desviar la mirada ni cambiar de posición.

Me congelé. Y él lo notó. Lo pude ver cuando sus facciones se tensaron en anticipación.

–¿Qué crees que soy? –pregunté fríamente.

–Responde a mi pregunta…

–No deberíamos estar haciendo esto –me alejé y me di la vuelta caminando tres pasos, para poner distancia entre nosotros.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó desafiante a mis espaldas.

Crucé mis brazos abrazando mi torso en un intento de mantener mi compostura. No me di vuelta cuando le contesté gélidamente:

–Porque es peligroso.

–¿Me tienes miedo? –preguntó con una emoción rara en la voz. Una mezcla de sorna, enojo y _hambre_.

Giré un poco mi cabeza para mirarlo de soslayo con los ojos entrecerrados.

–No –resoplé con sarcasmo–. El león no suele temerle a la oveja…

Él soltó un resoplido por su parte y avanzó tres pasos para pararse detrás mío, su musculoso pecho casi tocando mi espalda. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra mi gélida piel a través de la ropa. Miré deliberadamente hacia el frente para evitar la tentación cuando agachó su cabeza para poner su boca en mi oído.

–La oveja puede ser un lobo disfrazado a la espera de que el león haga un mal movimiento –murmuró en mi oreja. Su aliento rozó mi cuello y el costado de mi cara haciéndome estremecer–. _¿Qué eres?_ –repitió articulando cada palabra con firmeza.

Me di la vuelta para enfrentarlo con ojos ardientes.

–Alguien que no te conviene –advertí entre dientes.

Avancé nuevamente, dejándolo momentáneamente atrás. Reaccionó luego de que pusiera unos cuantos metros entre nosotros. Comenzó a seguirme.

–¿Bella?

–Sube al auto –mascullé con dureza.

Su pequeña jugada me había puesto al borde de perder los estribos, y la quemazón en mi garganta se estaba poniendo _muy_ molesta. Nos subimos a mi Volvo. Lo arranqué y salí del pequeño mirador turístico escarbando el suelo pedregoso con las ruedas.

–¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarme.

– Ya es tarde. Te llevo a tu casa –respondí tajante.

El apretó su mandíbula, parecía que iba a objetar contra eso pero mantuvo su boca cerrada. Me daba igual, no iba cambiar mi parecer en ese sentido, mi prioridad era llevarlo a su casa donde podía estar a salvo de una vampiresa que deseaba desesperadamente su sangre. Aceleré llevando el auto bruscamente hacia delante, dejando atrás el mirador del majestuoso anfiteatro.

* * *

**Por favor dejen comentarios si les gustó :)**

**Saludos.**


End file.
